This'll be a Shell of a Day
by hank11796
Summary: After the events of Turtles Forever, the team has been trying to take things easy in the aftermath. But of course nothing ever goes right for them, so when Don's latest invention backfires, the brothers find themselves in a new world. Stranded with no way out, the brothers must stick together to survive, alongside team RWBY as they're caught in this world's darkest moment.
1. Chapter 1

_You know, it seems like no matter how many times we think life will settle down for us, fate has a different plan._ Leonardo glared at the group of men in suits aiming their own swords at him, while he stood in a combat stance. Behind them a cowering man was watching helplessly at the situation brewing in his shop. Ahead of him, a clearly unamused but also slightly disinterested looking man in a white suit with a black bowler hat and cane looked the mutant turtle up and down, puffing on a cigar. _After we'd finished off the Shredder for good, we'd thought that maybe, just maybe, things would finally settle down. But no, here we are in a strange world, surrounded by terrible people trying to do evil things._ He gripped his katanas as he looked to the side of him, his three brothers next to him prepared to help. The man with the cane looked over the four brothers dismissively.

"Well aren't you the strangest pack of animals I've ever seen. Seems I'm getting some new boots from my little trip today as well." He said nodding at the men around him, who all gripped their weapons.

 _I guess it seems that the more things change the more they also stay the same._ With a mighty yell, the four brothers leaped into the air and right at their new enemies.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

It had been an interesting few months since the four turtles had returned to their home after the events of meeting their doppelgangers and saving their entire multiverse. After the destruction of their lair, the turtles and their father, Master Splinter, had been offered by Karai to have the Foot rebuild it in payment for what they had done. She had expressed great regret at her father's actions, and hoped that this would help fix relations between the two groups. While the turtles were willing to at the very least keep a truce with the Foot Clan, Karai's numerous "truce" attempts and the destruction of now two of their lairs from her hand meant that they declined the offer, preferring a home that would be unknown to everyone, including the Foot Clan. However, advanced and spacious places weren't exactly common in the sewers of New York, so for the time being they were staying with Leatherhead in his abandoned subway station home. It was only temporary, but it was the best they could do for such short notice. Leatherhead was of course more than happy to let them stay. Casey and April Jones, of course offered to let them stay in their shared apartment again, but after the last time they did that got April's place burned down, they were a bit reluctant to take up that offer. While their deadliest threat, the Shredder, was deal with they still had enemies. And as they were about to learn, fate would not leave them be.

Right now, the four brothers were in Leatherhead's home, working on their own interests. Leatherhead himself had decided to go out looking for a few spots to let the turtles rest from their home hunting for the day, so the turtles decided to take advantage of that. Leonardo, the eldest brother, was doing his daily training. He'd felt like he'd fallen behind on his training over the past few weeks from searching for a new home instead. He swung his twin katanas at several training dummies, his arcs gliding through the air with barely a sound as he hit at his current targets. It was far more simplistic than the complex training courses their sensei had set up in their previous homes, but it was something at least, and hopefully they wouldn't be here for much longer. For now he sliced at the current targets, bits of wood falling from his swift cuts as he also leaped over them.

A fair distance away in one of the corners and close to the former subway tracks sat Raphael, the next oldest brother. He was busy grunting and groaning and occasionally mumbling angrily at the tools in his hands as he worked on his Shell Cycle. After the beating and fiery explosion it had taken during Hun's attempted rescue mission of Karai from Agent Bishop almost a year ago, Raphael was glad to finally have the time to fix it up. He was the happiest he'd been in a long time when he got it up and running a few days ago, despite looking for a home taking up most of his time. So he spent today finishing up some minor tweaking on it.

Michelangelo, the third and youngest of the turtles was hiding a bit aways from everyone else, his nose buried in a comic book. Ever since they've had to start living with Leatherhead, Mikey's made good progress through his massive comic collection. Without the large entertainment system he'd had to make do with his comics, a fact he made sure everyone else knew about. Constantly. As he layed back on his shell, he scratched at the small, orange bundle of fur, his personal pet Klunk the cat. He purred softly while Mikey lazily read through the same comic for the fifth time. He groaned as he leaned back, setting it down.

Fairly close by Raph sat the last brother of the group, Donatello. His current work space appeared to be the only one that wasn't makeshift, as he was using Leatherhead's current lab. Ever since meeting with their alternate selves, Donnie had become fascinated, almost to the point of obsession even, with multiversal travel. He saw it as the next step for his brothers, having already travelled through space and time. And even if he had learned about the multiverse under dire circumstances, strapped to the Shredder's doom machine that almost sucked the life out of him and destroyed the Turtles' multiverse, it opened him up to infinite possibilities. There was no way he was going to ignore this opportunity. Right now he was working on the prototype of his very own "Teleportal Stick" as he called it. While he had dismissed the inspiration from their alternate selves initially, he was now wanting to build his own version. Leatherhead had helped of course, his information on Utrom technology had come a long way to helping, and they had even occasionally been able to have their robotic ally, Professor Honeycut, come and help with his great knowledge on teleportal technology.

Today he felt like he was making a breakthrough, and would later call April and Leatherhead over to give him a hand. However, even though he was giddy and excited at his work, he was not safe from the obnoxious voice of his brother.

"Ugh...I'm boooooored!" Mikey groaned as he set his comic down on the pile and sitting up, Klunk hopping off of him. "How much longer is Leatherhead gonna be gone again? I really wanna find a place." Donnie sighed as he set down his tools to inspect the Teleportal Stick in closer detail.

"He's only been gone for an hour Mikey, he'll be gone for most of the day. Just be glad he decided to take the time to look for us so you can sit back and read your comics." He said, making a few tiny adjustments. This did not stop the orange-masked vigilante.

"Only an hour? Oh come on, I thought it was more than that!" He grumbled, hopping up and walking over to where Raph was working. Raph grumbled as he worked, Mikey's very presence seeming to set off his short temper.

"Believe me Mikey, it's definitely been only an hour. 'Cause you keep freakin' complainin' about how bored ya are!" Mikey grumbled as he passed by the tools Raph was using.

"Oh come on, I can't be complaining that badly!" He argued. His brothers however were quick to shoot that idea down.

"Yes ya have." Raph muttered.

"When have you spoken today and _not_ complained?" Don was quick to retort without even looking up.

Mikey looked over at Leo, a hopeful grin on his face. The leader was standing on top of one of the dummies and with a quick leap into the air, he brought one blade down on its head and looked over at Mikey. The two shared a look for a second, before Leo just shook his head. Mikey groaned and walked back by Raph.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry I'm not some busy bee who has something to do. All my stuff is still unusable at the moment." Mikey smirked and quickly grabbed one of Raph's oil cans for his bike.

"Well, maybe now you are too…" The prankster slowly backed up, Raph currently oblivious to the theft. That didn't last long as he reached out for it. After not finding it and blindly feeling for it, Raph got out from under the Shell Cycle and looked for it.

"What the shell, where's my-" He stopped and looked up, seeing Mikey trying to sneak away. He got up, glaring daggers at his younger brother.

"Alright bozo, Imma give you three seconds to hand over ma oil 'fore I make yer face uglier den it already is." Raph growled, giving his knuckles a menacing crack. Mikey just shot him a cocky grin.

"Gonna have to catch me first!" The prankster said, and ran off with the can. Raph growled and charged after him, pumping his arms as his eyes narrowed on his target.

Leaping up onto a ledge, Mikey was quick to bounce past several pillars before leaping at the ground and rolling to seamlessly continue running. Raph however was hot on Mikey's tail, not even bothering to try anything fancy, just running up and kicking off against the column to get him closer. The two continued this game of cat and mouse, running all around the lair. Leonardo sighed as he saw his brothers running around like this. Then he smirked and got an idea. Seeing Mikey rush towards his training area he grinned and sheathed his swords on his back.

"Hey Mikey, heads up!" The leader shouted and leaped at his younger brother, swinging his legs out midair to take the can of oil from his grasps. Mikey may sometimes be slow in most areas, but his reactions are not. He widened his eyes and barely ducked back and dodged the legs of his leader and slid back. He panted a bit, looking at his two brothers as they slowly approached him.

"Oh come on guys, this isn't fair!" Mikey said and leaped backwards, kicking off the over their heads. Raph however saw that coming and jumped up and grabbed his brother's leg, pulling him down with a thud.

"It never was bro." The hot-headed turtle glowered. Mikey wasn't through yet, so with a swift kick to his brother's wrist he was free and running. As the mayhem occurred around him, Donnie was busy working on the Dimensional Teleportal. He kept eyeing it up and down, trying to piece together the intricate puzzle presented before him. He tightened several wires together, and carefully flicked a couple of switches. He saw the soft glow and small vibration begin, before turning them off. That was good, it was a sign that things were working. He continued to make small adjustments, testing out the strain of the device. As it was it was probably too weak to do the teleportation and survive, but he was certainly close to his goal. He could see the keyhole, and he knew what lay on the other side...it was all about making the right key.

Of course all of his concentration was ruined by his table getting violently pushed to the side as Mikey leaped over it and Raph's overzealous arms reached for him, smashing through most of the equipment. It was only thanks to Don's own quick reflexes that the Teleportal was not knocked away as well. He had, however, left one of the switches on. Not enough to actually activate the device, of course, but this particular switch served almost like a safety on a gun. He looked at the three brothers using his table as a barrier from each other, flipping over and under it, Mikey trying to keep the other two on the other side of the table.

"Guys really, I'm working here, come on, would it kill you to show a little decency around my space and my very fragile equipment?" The genius asked, but his question fell on deaf ears, as the three continued their bout.

Don grew a bit frustrated, and as Mikey sneered at Raph again and tried to flip over him, Donnie smacked his foot out of midair. This caused the turtle to fall off target, his eyes widening. And it was at that moment that Raph was right under him. However, the oil can also fell upside down with him. After Mikey landed he groaned and stood up in front of the table. He looked behind him and saw that Leo and Don had worried expressions on their faces...but it wasn't him they were looking at. With a gulp, the prankster turtle slowly turned around to see a seething Raph, his head coated in oil.

"Um...well I guess we can get that nasty squeak outta your mask there, loosen it up a bit…" Mikey chuckled nervously.

"Imma loosen up your whole face Mikey!" Raph yelled and leaped at Mikey, tackling him. The force he leaped out also caught Don and Leo, knocking the four of them back by the Shell Cycle. Klunk meowed in fear and leaped up onto the Shell Cycle. However, as Raph attempted to deliver righteous vengeance on his younger brother, no one noticed the Teleportal Donatello was still holding. If there's one thing that's generally considered a bad idea, it's banging around fragile and highly unstable new technology. The Teleportal Stick began to glow and shake in Donnie's hand, a soft yellow beam emitting. At first the shaking and glow were small so they weren't noticed by the genius. However it rapidly increased in both of these areas, forcing Donnie's attention away from the brotherly love transpiring and to the matters unfolding. He was barely able to notice what was going on when the device ripped from his hand and shot over them, the yellow glow bathing all of them. They found their movements slowed down, almost being forced still. Straining to look around, Leonardo was the first to force words out.

"Donnie! What the shell is going on?!" He forced out, his words slightly muffled by his strained movements. Donnie's eyes were widened as he looked around with his eyeballs.

"I-I don't know! My teleportal is...activating!" He said and the four brothers all collectively gasped as their senses were strained and it felt like they were being pulled apart. Raphael gasped out as he felt the familiar tug of teleportation, but this felt more...intense, more powerful.

"Yeah, but where the shell are we going?!" He demanded. That was the question on everyone's mind. The brainiac looked around, feeling his mind start to darken as the loud hum grew in all of their ears and their world vanished. The last thing anyone heard was his worried and almost despaired tone.

"I don't know." With that everything caught in the glow vanished from this world, leaving the lair deadly still.

* * *

It was a fairly bright night in the Kingdom of Vale. Clouds drifted across the sky at a lazy pace as the moon shone down on the citizens. The buildings rose up from the ground to touch the night sky, as a still atmosphere settled over the citizens. In one particular area, fewer people than usual were nearby to witness an event that broke the stillness.

A bright yellow light burst into existence and faded away several times, almost faster than the human eye can see. However one final burst lasted for several seconds, leaving a large boom before several objects crashed into the carelessly stacked garbage cans. Within this alleyway, our heroes found themselves, groaning as they recovered from the feeling and rude awakening. Mikey of course was the first to get a jab in.

"Ugh, well...glad to see that teleporting no matter what is still awful." He groaned, standing up. Looking down he saw his brothers also struggled to get up. The Shell Cycle also happened to be there with them, but what caught his attention was the small, almost pained meow. Looking past the bike he reached down and grabbed Klunk.

"Klunk, oh are you alright?" Michelangelo asked, concerned. Meanwhile his brother's still struggled to get up.

"Yeah, thanks for da concern there Mikey." Raph grumbled while standing up. His other brothers also looked around, trying to take in what just happened. Leo turned on Don.

"Donnie, what the shell just happened?!" The eldest brother demanded, looking more concerned than angry. Donnie shrugged, before rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know, it seems that when you guys crashed into me, it must've activated my Interdimensional Teleportal Stick, but that's all I know. I've never really been able to properly test it, so I don't know what else could have happened." He said, shrugging helplessly. Leonardo sighed, but now was the time to take them charge.

"Alright, but at least the layout of where we are looks familiar. You say it was supposed to be Interdimensional, but do you think it's possible that it could've just teleported us somewhere nearby?" He asked hopefully. Donnie looked a bit hurt in his pride but sighed and shrugged.

"I mean...it's a possibility I suppose. Like I said, it's never been tested, so if I did my math horribly wrong, then we could've-" Don started, before being interrupted.

"Um, guys." Mikey interrupted. Raph turned on him.

"What is it Mikey? It better be friggin' important to interrupt Don there." Mikey nodded, but he wasn't looking at his brothers. His eyes were staring up into the night sky.

"Um...I hate to rain on your parade, but we are definitely not in Kansas anymore." He then pointed up at the night sky. His brothers all gave a collective gasp at the sky. They saw that the moon was there...but it was broken apart. Leonardo swallowed and looked up.

"Alright...I'm going to be going with your math being right." Leonardo gravely stated, to which Donnie nodded.

"Of course...the one time it shouldn't have."

* * *

After the turtles took a moment to breath and calm down, they quickly needed a game plan on what to do. Of course Raph made several suggestions that he said would also serve as punishment for once again getting them stranded here. The first thing to do was to take stock on what they had with them. Each turtle had their main weapons as well as some minor equipment, like shurikens, smoke pellets, climbing claws, Shell Cells, etc. Donatello had his so aptly named bag of gifts, holding most of his more techy stuff, including Turtle Vision goggles, his various tools, some more of their smaller gear, and other tech equipment. Raph had his Shell Cycle, which he was thankful for, and Mikey had Klunk, who was slowly beginning to calm down. Once everything had been accounted for, the turtles decided it was time to continue with their greatest skill: stealth.

Climbing up to the top of the roof (leaving the Shell Cycle behind) the turtles stuck to the shadows and began to hop across the rooftops exploring their surroundings. Form what they could gather, everything seemed fairly normal. People walked down the sidewalks, cars occasionally drove on the streets, really it all seemed fairly standard to what they were used to, albeit without the massive skyscrapers of New York. Donatello was incredibly intrigued by what appeared to be holographic streetlights, but other than that, everything seemed fairly normal. Unfortunately for the brothers, "normal" wasn't always a good thing.

As they passed over another alleyway, they noticed several people, their features obscured by the shadows of the buildings, started to back away from a group of tough looking men casually strolling down the street, armed as well. This set off a lot of their warnings, so the brothers decided to follow the group. Mikey looked over the group as they marched towards a shop, called the "Dust till Dawn".

"Great, looks like the local mob's about to collect some protection money." Mike observed as the group walked in. From across looking into the large windows, they could see one of the thugs pull a gun on the old, cowering shopkeeper.

"And it seems like they're the type to take money from a poor old man as well. We gotta do something." Mikey said, shaking his head. He turned to Leonardo and after a moment of hesitation, the leader nodded.

"Even if we're stuck on another world with no idea what's going on, we should always seek to do the right thing. Come on guys, it's ninja time!" He said as his brothers grinned.

* * *

Inside the Dust till Dawn, the henchmen all started to go up to the Dust holders, and generally started taking as much Dust as they could carry, while the shaken shopkeeper began to hand over the crystals. Overall it looked like a fairly easy robbery.

Or it did, until a large mass smashed through the large windows, knocking the two robbers collecting Dust by that window back to the counter. With a dazed groan, the thugs slowly stood up and they widened their eyes at what stood in front of them. The four turtles glared down at the group, who in return glared back.

"Hey, who called Alex DeLarge and the Axe Gang?" Mikey scoffed, twirling his nunchucks around, before resting them under his arms. Unphased by this sudden turn of events, the apparent leader narrowed his eyes.

"Well aren't you the strangest pack of animals I've ever seen. Seems I'm getting some new boots from my little trip today as well." The criminal said then nodded at the hired help, the three with swords charging at the turtles. This however was greatly anticipated by the four. They leaped into the air and delivered a rousing kick, Mikey, Raph, and Don meeting their target, knocking them back. Once on the ground, the fight really began.

Donatello grinned as the man in front of him charged and sloppily swung his red sword at the ninja. With a quick duck the blow easily missed, and Donnie was quick to swing the tip of his Bo right into the man's face. With a gasp, the man backed up, but to Donnie's surprise didn't drop like a rock. Still he didn't let the drop in the man's guard go to waste and so ran up to the man, and quickly slide the staff around his neck, yanking back to bring the man with him, while he flipped backwards. While midair, Donnie coiled his legs back and then shot them out right into the man's chest, flinging him out of the store through the recently shattered glass. Using the kick to knock him forward, he landed gracefully and looked back. This time, he stayed down.

Raph grinned as he twirled his sais around.

"You know, I've been havin' kind of a rough day. Thanks for lettin' me take it out on you!" Raph snarked as he caught the thug's sword in between the right sai's prongs. Forcing his blade down, Raph leaned pressed himself up and delivered a side kick directly at the crook's nose. Backing up, the thug didn't retaliate, so Raph leaped into the air and delivered four more rapid fire kicks directly to the face in quick succession. On the last kick, he used the thug's face to leap into the air and deliver a blow directly down onto his head, toppling him to the ground. With another spin of his sais he looked down. "I needed that, thanks pal."

Michelangelo was chuckling as he deftly dodged the swinging blows that his opponent tried and failed to connect, while mocking him the whole time.

"Heh heh, whoops almost got me there." Mikey ducked underneath a fast swing and lightly hit him in the back with his chuck, more to annoy him. Angrily slicing down Mikey was faster, rolling out of the way and leaping off his hands to deliver another smack in midair.

"Whatta know, I think I felt a breeze with that one!" He teased, his opponent angrily glared.

"Will you dirty animal just shut up and get hit already!" The thug glowered, to which Mikey just chuckled.

"I've always thought about it." He joked, before swinging his nunchuck to catch the sword. Yanking it out of the thug's hand, he also pulled him closer to the turtle, which allowed him to swing the nunchuck and hit him in the face. This was met with a furious onslaught of blows, as Mikey swung his nunchucks hard. Once the man fell back groaning, Mikey shook his head. "Such a temper, you should talk with Raph about some group anger management sessions."

All that was left was Leonardo with the one who had stayed back. And the reason became clear to Leo as he hefted a pretty large gun of some sort. Quickly ducking the man aimed down at him, but as soon as he pulled the trigger, Leo was in the air making the bullets uselessly hit the ground. Leo spun down behind the man. The thug turned around but before he could fire, Leo swung his head backwards, meeting the gunman's nose. Without wasting even a second, Leo grabbed his collar and threw him into the air. Leo kicked himself up higher than his victim, and delivered a spin kick which launched him into the wall. Leo landed and kicked forward to reach the shop's entrance where his other brothers landed as well. They all smirked at the leader, weapons aimed at him. However he looked unimpressed. Rather he looked more annoyed, and that's the tone his voice carried.

"Alright, where's the last of you, I know I hired five of you idiots!" Almost as if on cue, two shapes rocketed from the aisle, smashing through the second window. The turtles all rushed out quickly to check on what that was. What they saw was mind-boggling. A young girl, dressed in a black skirt with a long flowing red hood, no older than fifteen, was standing over the unconscious body of the last thug. However, that wasn't even the most impressive part. A scythe, one that the head alone was larger then her whole body rested on her shoulder. Looking back at the gang leader and the turtles with a confident smirk, she swung the massive weapon around her body as if it were nothing before planting it on the ground, aiming at the man in the suit. The turtles were stunned, before Mikey said what they were all thinking.

"Okay that right there...that's awesome." Mikey commented. However, their attention turned back to the leader as he stepped out, mumbling something about how useless his help was, before turning back the group.

"Well then, I think all of us can say this has been a pretty eventful evening." He dropped his cigar and stamped it out with his cane, before bringing it up so that the tip aimed at the five heroes in front of him.

"But as much as I would love to stick around, I'm afraid this...is where we part ways." At that point, a small, round target flipped up from the bottom of the cane. Leo immediately caught on.

"Guys look out!" Leo cried, however his cry came a bit late as a large, red, firework-like explosive shot out, hurtling towards them. Most of the turtles were able to get out of the way, and the girl shot herself up (and due to the rather loud sound of a gun being fired, this was literal). However Mikey was a bit too slow, having been in the middle. The explosion caught him dead center, flinging him back.

"Mikey, no!" Leo yelled, as his brothers rushed over to the turtle casualty. The teen girl looked concerned at the four and started to run over. Donnie saw that and shook his head.

"No go get that guy, we can handle this." She stopped and nodded, before looking back to see him climbing up the building. Meanwhile the turtles gathered around Mikey. He coughed and groaned, leaning against a building Donnie rushed to him.

"Mikey, Mikey, are you alright?" Don asked, concerned. Mikey coughed again and groaned.

"I dunno bros...th-this might be the end for the Mikester. This...this…" His eyes widened and he sat up.

"I...actually don't feel too bad…" Michelangelo said, confused. However his brothers barely registered what he said, they were too busy staring at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Uh guys...hello I think I'm alright. What is i-" He stopped as he raised his hand and saw a faint glow covering his body. His own eyes widened.

"W-What the shell?" The faint glow slowly vanished and he patted himself. After being helped up, he looked at them all.

"Um...what the shell just happened?" Michelangelo asked, however that train of thought was finished by a fairly large explosion coming from the rooftops. They all looked up and saw a small cloud of smoke. Raph gritted his teeth.

"Look, we can ask questions later, right now we have some dirtbag who shot our brotha and who really needs his teeth kicked in!" Raph charged towards the building the two had climbed up, his brothers following, gracefully and quickly reaching the top. However upon reaching it, they were not ready for what they saw. On the ground was the girl in the red cloak who they had just met, and another woman was standing on the rooftop, holding a riding cropped. Her appearance seemed to be that of a fantasy-esque librarian or teacher, but that was not what startled the boys. No, what really startled them was what she was doing.

In front of her, some sort of flying vehicle, almost like a strange helicopter or something similar, was hovering next to her. From within they could see someone, mostly shrouded in darkness was standing on the edge. And she was shooting fireballs, not at this woman, but at this large projectile the woman was...throwing at it for lack of a better word. However upon hitting the vehicle, it just bounced off. But the woman started to quickly wave around her riding crop, and the projectile split off into three tendrils, circling the vehicle like a hungry squid. By then the person shooting fireballs had recovered and thrust their arms out. A quick flash of orange and the tendrils were reduced to ash and fell down. By now the vehicle had started to recover, and began to turn away. The red cloaked girl seemed to recover her wits, and her scythe folded down to a smaller size and she began firing from it. However the bullets just seemed to bounce harmlessly off of the person inside of the vehicle. Then they swung their arms to the side. The turtles were quickly blinded by a series of explosions where the two women had been. However once the smoke had cleared, the woman was standing next to the girl on the ground, the vehicle flying off. Michelangelo was the first to speak.

"Okay...I know that this has already been said a lot, but the Mikey train has gone off the rails so I must reiterate: What the shell is going on?!" Mikey questioned, to which Raph was quick to follow up.

"I'm with Mikey on dis one, I have no clue what da shell just happened, does anyone else?" Raph said, turning to his brothers. Leonardo shook his head.

"No, I have no idea what's going on…." Looking back, the leader saw that the woman was talking to the girl, so his eyes were narrowed.

"...but we should probably get moving before we're confronted." They all nodded and quickly turned around and ran off, fading into the night.

Or, that was the plan. What actually happened is that after they turned around to run off, they suddenly found themselves unable to move, as if they were being held there. Struggle all they may try, they couldn't get anywhere. Suddenly a very strict voice reached the turtles' ears, as the woman walked towards them, riding crop aimed right at them.

"And you four. I think it goes without saying that you have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

And with that concludes the first chapter of my very first attempt at writing. As this is my first time, there are bound to be plenty of mistakes, and I am perfectly willing to listen to any criticism that comes my way. I hope you all enjoy my first attempt at writing, and will follow the turtles in their new adventures in Remnant!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

To describe the feelings that went through the turtles' heads on their way to where this woman was leading them, the first thing to come to mind was: embarrassment. They were ninjas, masters of the shadow, blending into the night and disappearing without a trace. So why was it that they were being led away by this woman with a clear attitude to the four of them.

Actually, five of them.

The girl with the hood and scythe was also being led along with them. And her face clearly read that she was also embarrassed by the situation. The woman was strictly silent, and the boys got the distinct impression that they were to stay silent as well as she lead them down the street. Sure Mikey had occasionally tried to make a wisecrack about their situation, but a swift smack to the back of the head courtesy of his hot-headed brother shut him up. The boys felt incredibly uncomfortable out on the streets, exposed to the world, but thankfully it seemed that the recent excitement had sent most people elsewhere. Still, the red-headed girl stealing an occasional glance at them, unaware how unsubtle she was, kept that discomfort around.

It wasn't all that much of a surprise when they were led into a police station. From the sounds of the sirens in the distance and the rather late time of night, the station only had a few officers in it. Upon entering, the group got a lot of stares. While the turtles were unfortunate enough to receive the majority of the looks, Leonardo was quick to catch that the woman also got some looks. It didn't take much to know that this mystery woman was a big deal. After reaching the room the woman turned back to the five.

"You five, wait here for a moment. I need to make some calls and set up a room for you to be debriefed on what just happened." After the woman left the group, the five awkwardly took a seat in the waiting room. Mikey leaned back and sighed.

"Yeah, debriefed. That's _always_ code for "interrogate". Well I don't need to say anything, I know my rights!" Donatello sighed as he turned to his goofball brother.

"Mikey, we're in an alternate dimension that no one from our world has even known existed. I think it's a safe bet that no, you don't know your rights." While Donnie decided to elaborate that...charming tidbit of information, Leonardo looked over at the girl sitting next to them. He caught her staring at the four, even if she wasn't alone in that regard, which caused her to quickly look away. Leo sighed and leaned over to her.

"Hey look um...sorry about getting you into this mess Ms…" He said, realizing he never caught the girl's name. She smiled and sought to give that.

"Ruby Rose. And really it's fine, if you guys hadn't done anything, I probably would've anyways. So, it's sort of...both of our faults? Yeah, that. Um and you are…" The way she spoke with such a sweetness and almost innocence to it couldn't help but bring a small smile to the leader.

"I'm Leonardo." He answered.

"And these are my brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." He said, pointing out his brothers to Ruby. Don and Mikey looked up at the mention of their name and smiled, waving back at Ruby. Raph on the other hand just ignored the young girl and sank deeper into his chair, a grim frown etched on his face. Ruby didn't let that bother her, and she cheerfully waved back.

"Hello." She said, before clearing her throat. Leonardo could already tell what was on her mind, with her silver eyes wandering back at the brothers, particularly their shells and three-fingered hands.

"Um...well I gotta say, the shells are pretty cool!" She awkwardly pointed out, trying and failing to sound natural, and Leo's smile faltered a bit, knowing she'd try to address the elephant in the room.

"I mean, I've never gotten to meet a turtle Faunus before." Ruby was quick to add, like someone does when they try to make it clear they weren't intending on offending someone. That, however, caused Leonardo's expression to turn to confusion same with Donnie and Mikey. Even Raphael sat up, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...Faunus?" Donnie asked, obviously wondering what she meant by that. However, before Ruby could say any further, the woman returned and called out to Ruby.

"Ms. Rose, if you would, we are ready for your debriefing." She said, and Ruby was quick to turn back, her expression returning to that of mild embarrassment. She just nodded and slowly followed the woman to one of the doors, her head hanging low. As they marched back, the woman turned back to the brothers. "You four, wait here for a moment, we will talk after we finish with Ms. Rose." With that, it was just the four brothers in the mostly deserted waiting room. The sound of a nearby ticking clock was the only noise present, and the constant ticking began to grate on Raph's nerves. Finally he slammed his hands down on his thighs.

"Ugh, I can't take this!" Taking a quick glance, around Raph leaned towards Leo and spoke a bit softer.

"Seriously, why are we here? We should just take off!" Raph demanded, causing Leonardo to groan and shake his head.

"Look, I'm sorry about this Raph. This recent mess was my fault, I wasn't thinking like I normally should and rushed us. But running away now won't fix anything. Like it or not, we're trapped here, and unless these people happen to have Interdimensional travel, we have to wait for wither Leatherhead, April, and the Professor back home to build one, or build one ourselves." Leo quickly turned back to Donnie.

"And the chances of that are?" The blue banded turtle asked, to which Donnie shrugged.

"Honestly, your guess is as good as mine. I mean, technology wise this place seems barely any more advanced than us at home. And that's discounting whatever the shell that magic was we just saw with Ms. Riding Crop back there." Don mentioned, which Mikey of course felt the need to point out another tidbit.

"Yeah, and whatever the shell that weird thing was that happened when I got shot! Like...I dunno, it felt kinda cool, like a superpower!" Mikey said, and looked back at his hands, his mind running with ideas.

"Right, there's just simply too much not known at the moment. And even if I were to have everything I had back at the lair, it would take months, maybe even years, to build one that can both find our dimension and send us back home safely." Donnie's words felt heavy among the four, and they took a moment to process just what he said. That was all hypothetical, and the most optimistic chance they had. All of their adventures had shown that the most optimistic guess never happened. After a moment, Leo cleared his throat to bring them back on topic and to focus them.

"Right...but that brings me back to my point. We're trapped here, and we will for a long time. Now, we don't know anything about where we are, and what the shell is going on. And honestly in all of our misfortunes with traveling through time and space, this has been one of the better starts we've had." Leo commented, trying to show the bright side. Mikey nodded and interjected.

"Right, no evil soldiers gunning us down, no future gangs trying to rob us blind, shell we even got to keep our stuff." Mikey confirmed, before Klunk meowed, having been hiding in Donnie's bag for safety during their fight.

"Plus we're not totally alone, aren't we buddy!" Mikey said, reaching over to pet the cat. Leo brought back the discussion.

"So right now, we should try to think smart. We need allies in this world, and we need to know what's going on and what this world is like. It'd also probably be best to not let them know that we're not from around here." Leo ordered and Donnie nodded.

"So far, it seems that while we're an oddity, we're not quite on the "send them to government agents for dissections" odd. That Ruby girl mentioned "Faunus"? Seems like something we should keep an eye out as well." As Don started to think of ideas on what it could mean, Raph groaned. The joint logic made too much sense for him to ignore. It didn't mean that he had to like it.

"Fine, fine whateva. But I'm only doin' this ta help us get home as soon as possible. I don't want dis to end up like our trip to da future." He said, leaning back. It was just then that the door opened and out came Ruby Rose. However, unlike when she went in, she didn't come out looking embarrassed and down, instead she was positively beaming. She waved them goodbye and grinned.

"Hey, good luck guys! It's not that bad." She said, before leaving the station. Mikey scratched his head as he kept looking after where Ruby had left.

"Um...isn't it the exact opposite of what just happened supposed to be how things are supposed go down?" However, the woman cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes. She pointed her riding crop at the open door and the four got up and made their way. Leonardo kept his eyes straight and focused. Donatello followed but his gaze wasn't as focused. Michelangelo was easily the most nervous of the four, making sure to keep his eyes away from the woman's, whistling innocently, and speeding up his pace just noticeably as he passed directly by her. Raphael however kept his eyes narrowed on their handler as he thought she seemed to be putting herself, his glare challenging her; she just kept her expression not changing. Once the brothers had entered the room, Mikey's prediction seemed fairly accurate. It was a small table, barely holding the four chairs on the one side with a lonely light hovering over it. Without needing to be told, the turtles each walked and took a seat. The woman looked over the four brothers.

"So...it seems that tonight is filled with random acts of vigilantism, gallivanting to stop crime, despite the great danger that you put yourselves and others in." She said, walking slowly about the room, keeping her eyes on the four. Only Mikey didn't keep looking her in the eye. Raph's temper flared, and Leo put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from doing something he'd regret. The woman stopped and looked at them.

"While the sentiment is surely admirable, I feel that the actions taken are...not." She emphasized, smacking the riding crop in her hand. However after a second of trying to let that sink in, she took a breath.

"However...it would seem someone else has other ideas on that." She stepped to the side and the door opened. In walked a white-haired man holding onto a cane and a coffee cup, a dark and light green coat and shirt on his person, his eyes hidden behind a pair of small, tinted glasses. Unlike the strict woman next to him, this man seemed to generate a calming aura about him. The boys focused their attention on him as he spoke up.

"Greetings, gentlemen." Walking over to them, he eyed them up and down, fairly analytically. The turtles tensed up slightly, the attention drawn to their...abnormalities bringing back uncomfortable feelings of being different. He slowly returned back to his regular position.

"I can already tell you're not from around here." Before Leonardo could respond to his observation, the man cut him off changing subject completely.

"It seems you four are quite skilled in the art of combat." He motioned to his partner who held up a tablet with video footage of the brothers' recent brawl.

"I'd be quite interested to hear where you learned to do that." The man stated, but Raphael was faster than Leo on answering that.

"And personally, I feel it's none of ya business. Just who do you think you are?" He angrily quipped, much to the chagrin of his brothers, Mikey audibly groaning. However, the man didn't seem to be affected by Raph's hostile tone, just slowly nodding.

"I see…" The man said as he walked back ahead of his assistant and looked down at the brothers. Leonardo sighed and decided to try salvaging this.

"I apologize for my brother's outburst, today's just been a...very long day. You're right about us not being from around here, in fact we're actually pretty lost." He said, trying to keep the details vague yet believable. The man slowly nodded and turned back to eye each of the four.

"I thank you, and I'm sorry to hear. Although it also makes me curious. Why is it that four lost young men such as yourselves would happen upon a crime scene and choose to help? Most people would either just leave or call the police. But you four decided to jump in and help, despite not knowing where you are. Why?" He questioned. Leonardo wasn't expecting this question. He was expecting more on the who, what, when, and where, not the why. Still he decided honesty would be best, as the answer would always be true.

"Well, it's because that was what we felt was the right thing to do. We may not be from around here, but it's pretty universal that when others are in trouble, you should do your best to help them. And so, that's why we did it." The man listened to Leonardo speak, and as his other brothers gave nods, thumbs ups, or maybe just a small nod, Leo could see his lips curl up into a small, warm smile at his answer.

"Interesting…" He muttered almost to himself then to the brothers. Taking a seat in the chair across from that of the brothers, he set his coffee down and his cane to the side.

"I suppose I should let you four know who I am. I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy." That was not the answer that any of the brothers were expecting. They were expecting an investigator, or police chief, or maybe even a city politician, not a teacher. Mikey spoke over his brother.

"Wait, Professor? Beacon Academy? Um, no offense dude, but I think you walked into the wrong building. Why'd someone like you be interrogating us?" He asked, however Ozpin just kept his smile up, seemingly amused by his question.

"Well, it would seem that you four really aren't from around here. Yes, I may be the Headmaster of an academy, but Beacon is not a standard academy. No, my students learn and train to be warriors, guardians of humanity, and defenders of the people. They become Huntsmen and Huntresses." He finished, looking at them Mikey's eyes widened at the explanation, a similar sounding setup having appeared in many of his comics and movies. Donatello however was rubbing his chin, still thinking about it.

"I suppose I can see why that could make you interested in us, but it still doesn't answer why you're specifically interested in us." Don questioned, and at that Ozpin nodded, looking at the four brothers.

"Indeed, you're right. The main reason I came here is that there's something special about the four of you. You're skilled with combat, yes, but you also have noble hearts, going out of your way to protect those in need of it. These are all worthy traits of a Huntsman." Leo suddenly understood what he was talking about.

"Is that so? So what you're trying to tell us is…"

"I was hoping you four would consider attending Beacon Academy."

Ozpin's words hung in the air for a moment, of which the turtles barely did anything but silently glance at each other. It was obvious from the way he had presented this option and how he'd described it earlier that this was probably a hefty, not to mention once in a lifetime, opportunity. However, that was all guesswork. They'd been in this world for only a few hours, and had only just heard of these "Huntsmen". Only Mikey was thinking anything exciting about it, but that was only because of how similar it was to some of his favorite comic series. Leonardo once again spoke up, keeping his voice neutral.

"I'm sure that this is a once in a lifetime and generous offer, but unfortunately we have our own concerns to attend to. We can't afford ourselves to get sidetracked any further. I'm sorry." At hearing Leonardo say what was on his mind, Ozpin slowly nodded, thinking of how to respond.

"Of course, I understand. You're clearly in over your head as is, and such an important matter would be a tremendous burden, as is the duties you'd have to perform." He stood up, and reached over to his assistant, and took the tablet from her. After sliding his hand across it several times, he set it down and passed it over to Leonardo.

"However, I would like to ask that you at least give my offer another look." This time, he gave the four brothers a hard look, his smile returning to neutral.

"After all, there is a lot that you do not know about." He muttered, however Leo got the feeling he wasn't talking about Beacon. With that, he grabbed his cane.

"Ms. Goodwitch will escort you out and you'll be free to go. Thank you for your cooperation." Ozpin said before exiting the room.

The woman, or rather Ms. Goodwitch, lead the four out. Once outside, Ms. Goodwitch turned her back for a split second to close the door. However upon turning back, the four brothers were gone.

* * *

Across the rooftops, the four brothers made their way back to the alley the Shell Cycle had been left in, their temporary home. Leaping across the rooftops with graceful flips and leaps, they traversed the city skyline faster than those on the ground below. As they did, Raph was ranting on.

"Well wasn't that a big freaking waste of time. Of course there'd be a catch! And we didn't even ask them for help, way to go!" Raphael complained, as Leonardo slid along some pipes, before kicking off to grab a guard rail to swing over.

"Raph we had to at least try. From the sounds of things, this place isn't exactly all that peaceful, so I'm not surprised they're wanting help. Plus it keeps us at least on their good side." Leonardo justified, to which Mikey grimaced as he used his nunchucks to catch onto a fire escape and swing next to Leo.

"I'm not so sure about everyone. That Goodwitch person seemed about ready to turn us into stone or something." The only one staying quiet in the conversation so far was Donatello.

He'd of course taken the tablet and was reading it while traversing the rooftops. On the tablet there was pages of information about Beacon and what it provided. As he read, he started to fit the pieces together. One of the first things he had looked up on was what these Huntsmen were fighting. His curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he was after all wanting to learn more about the world they were in. And soon he found what he was looking for.

The Creatures of Grimm.

As he read on them, he couldn't help but understand what these warriors were needed for. It was brief on these monsters, apparently assuming the reader already knew of them, but what he did gather was that they were monsters that targeted anything having to do with mankind, from their technology and their creations, to humanity themselves. The descriptions he read about them and the description of the students and eventual Huntsmen and Huntresses as the only defense against these creatures certainly didn't help. Trying to bring his mood back up, Donnie decided to try to look through some of the other classes and services offered. Most of them seemed standard for an academy and a training ground, combat classes, history, etc. The more he read about it, the more he couldn't help but think of their time training with the Ninja Tribunal. However there were two subjects that caught his interest: Aura and Dust.

These two subjects were even briefer than that on the Grimm, but they seemed very much cornerstones of this world. Its page on Dust was mostly talking about learning how to wield it and use it to better help the people of Remnant (which he had learned was the name of the world they were on), but he could gather that it was an important substance. It was nicknamed "Nature's Wrath" and he saw several mentions to it being the most important substance in human technology. If that was true, he would need to learn everything he could if he was going to make their way home.

Aura was mentioned as well, in a similar way, with descriptions on classes teaching students how to better wield it and use it in a controlled manner to aid the people, specifically through something called a Semblance that it was related to. What interested him was the description of it as the manifestation of one's soul. That right there immediately brought him back to the chi of the Ninja Tribunal. From what he gathered it was similar to that. That was also what brought him back to the events of earlier. Could it be possible that what Mikey experienced was an Aura? Well if it was, and if it was something they all had, they'd better be sure to learn about that as well.

All of these thoughts spun in his head as his gears began to work. Meanwhile, the turtles finally reached their destination, Raph's complaints still going on.

"I'm tellin' ya, he was just tryin' to take advantage of us, getting some great shell kickers like us to work for him. I mean really, us wasting time goin' to some fancy school a his? What a crazy idea." That was when Donnie landed next to them and he looked up at the other three. He took a deep breath and prepared for the reaction on what he was about to say.

"You know...maybe it's not that crazy of an idea…"

* * *

Donnie was of course ready for the lashing out that Raph gave, but Leo was quick to calm him down enough to let Donnie explained. Don certainly tried to give everything he had learned in his brief excursion, and he hoped it would sound convincing. Raph thought otherwise.

"You gotta be kiddin' me Don! Just 'cause of some shady information you read you're thinkin' of wastin' time we _should_ be using to get home on this school?!" Raph exclaimed, but Donnie shook his head and was ready to explain his reasoning.

"Of course not Raph. And this isn't a perfect fix either, but from our very brief time here I feel it might be the best chance we have. Look, before I can even begin working on a way to get us home, I need to know what I'm working with. And from what I've gathered, they use an entirely different technology base then what I'm used to, even when we were in the future and another galaxy. This Dust stuff I need to look into more." Donnie mentioned, causing Leo put his hand on his chin in thought.

"While that sounds understandable from what I gathered this Beacon place isn't really going to be putting that on its priority list. It sounds like they want to train warriors, not scientists." Don nodded.

"Of course, but that's not all. Like it or not, we are going to be spending an extended amount of time here, and I'm pretty sure we'll have a much better access to resources than scrounging for them. Not only that, we need to know more about this world we'll be living in and what effects it has on us." At that mention, their eyes fell on Mikey, who widened his eyes.

"Yeah that weird glowy...thing. Wait, are you saying it might've been that Aura stuff?" Mikey questioned, and Don nodded.

"Of course I don't know for sure, I'd need to look into it further. But if it is in fact this Aura, we all might have it. And personally if I have something I want to know what it is, and how others have it." Donatello reasoned, and Raph raised his eyebrow.

"Others?" Raph questioned, while Don nodded.

"Right, others. Whether we go to Beacon or not, I doubt that small gang of mafia wannabes will be the last time we get in a scuffle. And if you remember what we saw Ms. Goodwitch doing...well, who knows what else we could be dealing with. And that...leads me to my last point." He took a breath, knowing it may be the least popular reasoning.

"These people...they really do need our help. They need any help they can get. I don't know the full extent of these Grimm creatures, but from they way they're described, I doubt they're a problem that'll go away. And if we're here...why not help." Don said, and to no-one's surprise Raph was quick to argue against it.

"It ain't our fight, that's why! Our only concern should be gettin' home ASAP!" Raphael yelled, before Leonardo turned to him.

"Raph, look. I know that you want to get home, we all do. But listen...these are people, innocent people that we will be living with for a while. We already stopped a heist, and that could be small fry if what Don says is right. We've always gotten involved, and for the better." He turned back to the others.

"And I think that so far...it all makes sense. This Beacon place has a combination of material and knowledge Don is gonna need to even have a hope at getting us home. Not only that, if we can help innocent people, we should. It's like I told Ozpin, when others are in trouble, we should help them. I meant it, and it's clear that these people need help." Raph seemed conflicted hearing this, and with a growl he threw his hands up.

"Agh, fine! Whateva fearless leader, if brainiac here thinks that this will get us home faster...I suppose we should do it...but I swear that if I have ta do any homework or wear some stupid uniform, I'm gonna be angry as shell." Donnie chuckled, smiling and glad he was able to get through to him.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be just like our time training with the Ninja Tribunal." Don said confidently. At hearing that Mikey suddenly thought of Chikara-Shisho...then of Ms. Goodwitch. He shuddered at the thought.

"Uh...I hope it's not _exactly_ like then…"

* * *

That evening the turtles prepared themselves for the next day. The tablet had mentioned that transportation to Beacon would occur the next morning. It gave directions to the docks, but the turtles decided that they'd leave extra early. After all, while this city may not be as confusing as New York from what they could tell it was still a new city. The turtles slept in the alley something that, while more uncomfortable than what they were used to, it wasn't something they were unfamiliar with. Or, most of them slept.

Donnie spent most of the night going through the tablet, reading up on as much information as he could. This world had so much to explore, concepts he'd never thought of, so much new information, however he had to stay focused. He'd read up on whatever he'd want later, but for now he needed to know some information first. He spent most of his time looking through Aura and the Faunus name that Ruby had given them. On Aura it was more or less what he had learned. It being the extension of one's soul, their physical manifestation. It seemed the most common physical feature Aura provided was that it acted as a protection or, as he was sure Mikey would put it, some sort of force field. That would certainly explain what happened to Mikey and also why the goons they fought took more to take down, especially when compared to Purple Dragon punks or Foot Ninjas. There were more applications of Aura of course, but he needed to further read up on these Faunus, especially if that's what they were basing their alternate identities on.

Reading up on them, he was surprised by how...little there was to them. In essence, they were another species but the only difference between them and humans was that the Faunus had an animal trait. Animal ears, a tail, maybe scaly skin. Apparently mammalian Faunus were far more common, but others such as birds, amphibians and, most importantly, reptiles did exist. That would certainly prove to be a convenient excuse, but he wasn't sure it alone would work. While their shells may have been the most prominent physical attribute was their shell, their green skin and three fingers and two toes would not be normal. It would explain why they continued to get odd looks. Even among these Faunus, the four were still freaks. It'd probably be best to remain as out of sight as possible, since this wasn't the future or an alien planet they were still an oddity.

Don continued to do more research into the night, trying to build a bare bones background for them should anyone ask. While doing said research he came across the situation with the Grimm. It was worse than he thought. There were only four human countries, or Kingdoms as they were called. Other than these four, the planet of Remnant was ruled by these Grimm. Nomads and small villages lived outside of the Kingdoms, but they tended to not last long before the Grimm destroyed them. It sickened him a bit, but it also strengthened his resolve.

Don got barely an hour of sleep before his brothers woke him up, ready to head out. Much to Raph's relief, the school had student parking, so he could bring the Shell Cycle with, and Mikey was determined to sneak Klunk into Beacon. Raph took to the streets on the Shell Cycle, and the others took to the rooftops. Don had explained what he learned briefly before they left, and they all made a quick background. They'd call themselves turtle Faunus, who wandered into the city after their village was destroyed by the Grimm. They made their way towards the place on the map. They got lost a few times, but still made it there in time. The boys were certainly surprised at their mode of transportation: an airship.

This massive vehicle slowly descended towards a dock, four large wings outstretched from the engines, slowly rotating up and down, while the large gray and white body rotated to land next to the assembling crowd.

When the turtles arrived, it was as they'd been worried. Many students couldn't help but watch the four, staring at them with curious glances. Fortunately few stared for too long, seeming accepting of their mental image that these four were Faunus after all. But it didn't put the four at ease with their false background. They soon boarded the airship with everyone else, quickly walking to a section of the passenger section away from everyone else. Donnie was of course quick to forget about their awkward introduction and looked around the airship.

"I have to say...this airship is simply astounding! Such a large air vessel able to hold so many passengers, I wonder how it all works." Raph shook his head.

"Yeah yeah, cool it on the freaking out Don, we don't wanna attract attention to ourselves." While Raph was saying this, Leo was looking around at the other students, trying to get a feel for who they were with. Most seemed fairly enthusiastic about where they were going, and he was quick to spot one or two Faunus as well among them, confirming what Don said. And seeing the actual Faunus, he really began to doubt on the believability of this excuse. However as he was looking, he noticed a familiar sight. Looking again he saw that standing near the edge of the passenger's room was the familiar red cloak of Ruby Rose, talking to a tall young woman with long blonde hair. Glad to see a familiar face, he figured maybe talking with her would help get them to learn more about the world and hopefully improve their alibi. Either that, or it would just confirm to her that they weren't really from around. Well, he needed to try after all, as she was the only one they really knew in Beacon. Walking up to her, he waved at Ruby.

"Hey Ruby! What a coincidence running into you again!" He said in a friendly tone. Ruby turned around and smiled back. However unlike the happy and cheerful look she had in her eyes upon leaving the police station, this time in her eyes she looked more concerned.

"Oh, uh hey there, Leonardo right?" Ruby said, wanting to make sure she got the name right. Leo nodded and she smiled. The blonde haired girl she was talking to turned to look at Leo, her eyes widening briefly as she looked him over. Leo's self awareness began to flare up, so he was grateful when Ruby continued.

"That is a crazy coincidence! Um, are you going to Beacon too?" Ruby questioned, to which Leo nodded, confirming that his brothers were as well. That's when the blonde spoke up.

"Who's your pal here, sis?" Sis? Well at a first glance Leo would've never guessed the two were sisters. Not only did she look quite different, the way she talked, looked at him, and just the general feeling radiating from her was far more confident than Ruby.

"Oh, this is Leonardo, remember one of the guys who helped me stop that Dust robbery yesterday I told you about?" She mentioned and Leo nodded. Ruby's sister grinned back at him.

"Oh and one of the guys who got you in trouble...yet also helped you get into Beacon two years early, huh?" Yang said, teasingly elbowing Ruby in the side. _So that's why Ruby seemed so excited yesterday. Why's she less so now, what's eating her up?_ Leo thought as she turned to him. However he was also astounded to hear that Ruby even got moved ahead of schedule, but her sister spoke up before he could mention it.

"The name's Yang, Yang Xiao Long." By now, his brothers had noticed and walked over, saying their hellos to Ruby, and now Yang. Leo nodded and turned back to his brothers.

"Well as Ruby said, I'm Leonardo. These here are my brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." He said pointing them out, to which Yang said her own hellos to.

"Well isn't that nice, all four of you going to Beacon at the same time, huh? That's gotta be sweet." She mentioned, however before they could talk further, a nearby holographic screen was turned up, and a news broadcast played.

"The robbery was committed by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." Mikey chuckled at the mug shot of the man leading the robbery, this Roman Torchwick.

"Hey, looks like we made the news!" Mikey grinned, which caused Raph to sigh.

"Great just what we need, more attention." Thankfully it appeared that neither of the five were mentioned. However what came on next was particularly interesting to the four turtles. Another news host came on, leading into the next story.

"In other news, this Saturday's civil rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony." That got the turtles to look at each other quickly.

"Civil rights protest?" Leo asked quietly.

"White Fang?" Mikey added in, before they went quiet as it continued.

"The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" At that point the screen vanished, before quickly being replaced by a holographic Ms. Goodwitch, several of which appeared on the ship, including right behind the six. The boys' questions would have to wait for later as she addressed the students.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." Seeing her tensed the turtles' up a bit, especially Mikey who jumped backwards at her sudden appearance.

"Who's that?" Yang questioned, before the hologram answered for her.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy." Unlike in the police station, Glynda appeared to be more at ease in her voice, less angry or strict and more warming to the students.

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses it is your duty to uphold it." This here brought Don back to the memories of what he read about the Grimm. _This is an incredible time of peace for this world?_ The genius thought, before the professor continued.

"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." And with any luck, return the turtles back to theirs. After that piece, the holograms vanished and the students rushed to the windows, taking in the sights of the city below.

Mikey and Don also went and looked, Don impressed by the architecture of the city down below, while Mikey thought it was cool. Leonardo took a look and whistled impressed.

"Gotta say...the view sure is nice up here." The leader added to the impressed crowd. The moment however was almost ruined by a blonde haired boy holding his stomach and mouth, clearly about to lose his lunch, rushing past them. Mikey couldn't help but laugh at the image, before Raph returned the favor with a smack upside the head. While this and several other hijinks occurred behind them with Yang and Ruby, Leonardo turned back to Don.

"So, it seems like this will be our life for the time being until we get home." Don nodded at the thought, turning to his brother, the airship making its way to their current, and hopefully temporary home.

"Indeed, I'm just hopeful we made the right choice." Leonardo smiled and wrapped his arm around the intelligent turtle.

"I have full confidence in you Don, and I'm the one who made the call. Regardless on if it was the best decision or not, when we stick together as brothers we'll always pull through."

* * *

 **AN: And here's Chapter 2 everyone! I have to say, thank you so much for enjoying this series, I'm really glad you've been enjoying my work!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The rest of the short trip was mostly spent either gawking out at the city below them and the view they got, or silently pondering about what their future held. Leonardo and Raph were in the latter group, but their thoughts were the exact opposite. Leonardo was sitting on the surprisingly comfortable couch-like seats in the airship, considering how he would lead his brothers out of this mess, and he was confident they would be alright. Raph on the other hand kept glaring at the other students in the airship, his mind wandering angrily griping about their future, or lack of one, would hold. He was still angry with the choice, and seeing the students in front of him happy and excited with their future ahead of them. He growled to himself, their happiness just further reminding him that once again he and his brothers were stuck in some other world. But unlike their space adventure and their trip to the future, their chances of getting home looked bleak. And unlike their time that Ultimate Drako sent the four hurtling through the multiverse he has had plenty of time to think of the hopelessness of his situation, and even then there was a small chance at getting home! Right now it was wait for Donnie to miraculously create a way home from scrap or hope that someone from home would. He was helpless to do anything but go along. And he hated being useless.

However his less than subtle moping had caught the attention of the blonde he'd just met, Yang. She'd already noticed that in their greeting he was far more reserved, the only one who didn't smile and barely even acknowledged the two. And his current moping just didn't fit in with the excited crowd of students. Wasn't he happy to have been excepted into one of the most prestigious schools in the world? Now most people might not bother to question the feelings of someone they'd just met. Few people would be so bold or adventurous enough to attempt questioning them.

Than again, Yang Xiao Long was not most people.

"Yo...what's up?" Yang beamed, having quickly slid next to Raphael. The hot-headed turtle just gave her a quick glare before looking away. The blonde brawler was unphased.

"So, must be pretty exciting getting into Beacon, right? You know only the best of the best do!" She smiled, and nudged him with her elbow. Raph was still unmoving. Yang had more tricks up her sleeve of course.

"You know, even for someone like you it must've been a...shell of a time getting in! Huh? Huh?" She joked, almost chuckling at her own pun. Raph groaned and rubbed his eyes. It was obvious she wasn't going to leave him alone and unlike Mikey he couldn't just smack her away.

"Yeah yeah, I'm real excited about goin' ta this place. I'm practically shakin' in my shell with how excited I am." Raph exclaimed in an annoyed tone. Yang raised her eyebrow, her smile faltering just a bit at Raph's response.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What's up, I mean this is the chance of a lifetime that you must've worked really hard to get." Yang brought up, wondering why anyone would be so grouchy. Raph turned to her, glaring and was about to say what he wanted, before catching himself.

"It's because...um, well it's...it's complicated and...look, why da shell do ya even care? And what business of yours is it anyway?" Raph exclaimed turning it back on her. Yang shrugged before backing up a few steps.

"I dunno, I guess it's just kinda weird seeing someone acting so angry about such a wonderful opportunity but whatever." Yang said, shrugging. Raph kept his glare before sighing and nodding crossing his arms.

"Yeah. Whateva." Raph said softly trying to keep his anger back. He really didn't care about what she had just said, as it didn't matter to him at all. But it's not like he could tell her that, or explain what frustrated the hot-headed turtle. Thankfully Raph didn't have to stir in his thoughts for much longer as the airship soon docked into Beacon's port.

Once the airship landed and the doors opened the students began to file out, including Yang and Ruby. The turtles had decided to wait until the ship was emptied out before heading out as well. They tried to keep attention away from them. However the few students who were still lagging behind or just standing around at the dock's entrance couldn't help but stare at the four brothers, lingering looks making them feel uncomfortable. The only times they were ever the center of attention was when they were to be feared, experimented on, or arrested for something. Living almost all of their lives like didn't tend to make one comfortable with attention.

However they didn't need to go far for Beacon to impress all four of them, even Raph was begrudgingly willing to accept how impressive it was. It looked more like a massive castle out of a fairytale than a school. Massive spiraling towers rose up into the sky, with one tower in the middle rising above them all, an impressive structure reaching the clouds. Michelangelo whistled as he looked it over.

"Well isn't this fancy? Although I feel like it's missing something...hmm, the road doesn't seem yellow enough." He said as they walked towards it, while Don nodded smiling.

"Maybe I should invest some research into getting us home with ruby slippers." Don added to Mikey's joke. Speaking of rubies, as they walked ahead it appeared that once again the young girl and her older sister Yang would cross their paths. Only this time as they walked up, Ruby pulled out the same massive scythe that she had used on the night before. The four slowly walked up to them, unseen by the conversing teens.

"But, why would I need friends when I have you?" That was all they heard before Mikey called over to the two.

"Okay, I'm not sure if you heard me before, so I must reiterate: that thing is freaking awesome!" Mikey gushed as the four walked over to the two girls. Ruby looked up, and awkwardly waving at the four while smiling. Yang looked back to see a small group of people rushing their way over to her.

"See you're making friends already, gotta go talk to you later bye!" Yang quickly said, before bailing on the five of them, quickly running inside after them. Ruby gasped as she looked around, confused as Yang ditched the red headed teen.

"Wait, where are you going? Are we supposed to meet up at our dorms, where are our dorms, do we even have dorms?" Ruby quickly rambled out, confused. She sighed and looked down, before sadly talking to herself.

"I have no idea what I'm doing…" She sighed before Don patted her shoulder.

"Well I can tell you, you're not alone in that." Donatello said, giving her a comforting smile. Ruby looked up at the turtle before giving her own smaller smile. Don helped her up before turning to her.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could tell me about your scythe…" At the mention of her scythe, Ruby immediately perked up, standing straight up and grabbing her massive scythe, positively beaming.

"Yeah sure, this is Crescent Rose, and it's only the greatest weapon ever! Not only is it a highly compact and durable scythe with shifting head, it is also a high impact sniper rifle." She dramatically cocked the chamber to prove her point. Donatello's eyes widened as he heard about it, and before the turtles could stop it, the two went off into their own world.

"That's so fascinating, how is it that you carry such a large weapon without being seen?"

"It's contact form is incredibly small, folding down into smaller shapes, especially for ease with firing its large-caliber Dust rounds."

"But the recoil on such a weapon would but an enormous strain even then."

"Which is why I incorporated the recoil into my fighting style, letting Rose here work with me, not against."

"Hmm, that is quite ingenious, as is the way it folds seeing as the barrel still continues along the shaft."

As the two went back and forth discussing the finer point of the weapon, Mikey rolled his eyes, walking back from them.

"Oh great, just what we needed, another Don. Getta lab or something and leave the rest of us normal folk out of it." Mikey complained, before stepping backwards and knocking into something. Groaning as he looked back, he found that he had landed on several suitcases knocking them all on the ground. Before he could do anything else, a shrill and annoyed voiced forced its way into his ears.

"What are you doing?!" Looking up he saw another young woman, presumably a student, standing over Mikey, glaring at him with her piercing ice blue eyes. She wore a very fancy and frilly short dress, and on her hip rested a long and sharp-looking rapier. Oddly enough, the hilt was enlarged and several colored cylinders gave it a revolver look. Mikey was still slightly dumbfounded by her harsh words, before quickly flipping backwards and grabbing one of the suitcases, stretching it out to hand it to her. He chuckled nervously as he offered it to her...only for the suitcase to unlatch and open up, a small vial falling out and clanging against the ground.

"Uh...sorry?" Mikey said, before the woman quickly grabbed the suitcase and bended down to grab the vial that fell.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea on the damage you could've caused?!" Before Mikey could utter out more than a word she continued on speaking like Mikey was an ignoramus.

"This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee Dust quarry!" She rambled, as if that was common knowledge. Mikey quickly raised his hand.

"Uh, Schnee Dust quarry?" The youngest turtle asked, causing the girl to widen her eyes.

"What are you, brain-dead?" The girl accused before Mikey could chuckle.

"Nah, that one's over there in the red!" He joked, pointing out Raph. The girl was clearly not amused.

"Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" She dramatically punctuated each word with a swing of the Dust vial...which had the unintended side effect of spraying some around into the air. Now, Mikey had never been one to handle small particles entering his nose well, and he recognized here this was going. The turtle tried to walk back to his brothers, avoiding the Dust cloud, but the girl was insisting on following him.

"Don't think you can get away with this and run away! What do you have to say for yourself?!" As she talked and sprayed the Dust around, Mikey could feel his nose twitch and it was over.

"I'm...sorry...ACHOOO!" He sneezed, which set off a reaction in the airborne Dust. A small explosion knocked Mikey back, while engulfing the girl, knocking the vial away. Mikey groaned as he got up, the little explosion catching his brothers', and Ruby's, attention. Raph helped Mikey up, before delivering a smack upside his head.

"Way ta go, bozo!" Raph growled at Mikey, who's verbal thrashing would not stop there. The white-haired girl, now covered in soot and smoke stormed over, absolutely livid.

"UNBELIEVABLE! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The loud mouthed victim yelled at Mikey, who was shrinking back from both her glare and Raph's, unsure which was scarier. Leonardo sighed and walked over to try to salvage the situation.

"I'm sorry for my brother's...accident. I can assure you, he in no way meant it, and I am sure he's also very regretful." He aimed that last jab at Mikey directly. This did not placate the girl at all.

"Oh regretful huh? What a complete dolt! If he's your brother, you should've kept an eye on him!" She angrily accused, jabbing a finger at Leonardo. Now seeing Mikey get yelled at for a complete boneheaded mistake was one thing, but seeing one of his other brothers get that same treatment was not something Raph would put up with.

"Hey, what's with that huh? Leo ain't done nothin' to you and he was apologizing, so maybe calm down some huh?" Raph angrily growled, glaring at the girl, who's own piercing glare matched his. Ruby, who was close to the two, decided to try and chime in.

"Um...I mean, it was just an accident, and we are all really sorry…

"As if simply apologizing is going to matter at all, this should never have happened!" She exclaimed at Ruby, catching the girl by surprise and making her jump back. Raph turned back to her and glared, and Leonardo could already see a clash of hotheads was about to erupt, and so Donnie was about to move in to try and settle things.

"Hey, he said he was sorry already so stop freaking yelling at everyone else, princess!" Raph angrily yelled, also leaning towards the girl, before a third more calm voice interrupted everyone.

"It's heiress, actually." Everyone looked up to see yet another young woman walk up to them. This girl was different, with black hair and amber eyes, a black tail coat ad long black pants contrasted the white undershirt she wore. However her most notable feature was the bow on her head, almost sticking out like cat ears.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest-" however she stopped mid sentence looking over at the turtles. Her eyes widened as she looked them over. The familiar uncomfortable feeling returned to the brothers as she looked them over. There was the usual look of confusion and curiosity in her eyes. But Leonardo was quick to notice something else as well: disbelief. A look that he'd actually seen in the eyes of the few humans who'd catch a glimpse of him and his brothers on the streets, before crying out how horrible of monsters they were. It did not make him feel comfortable, and he was already feeling like their cover was blown. However, the bow girl was quick to continue her explanation upon seeing the looks this Weiss Schnee and Ruby gave her.

"-erm, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She continued, her recognition causing Weiss to forget about her pause. Leonardo was impressed at how quickly she was able to return to her regular, unphased voice even though to him it was plain as day that the turtles had caught her off guard.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss exclaimed, turning back to the group, acting as if that had proven something to them. However, the girl in black was not done just yet.

"The _same_ company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The fact that she didn't change her tone at all making it sound just as clear as what she said earlier just made it hit all the deeper in Weiss' pride.

"Wha-how dare...the nerve of…" Weiss stuttered, her anger and infuriated tone tripping over itself, much to the giggling amusement of Ruby and the victorious smirk of Raph. Without another word, Weiss just leaned in to grab the vial of Dust the bowed girl was holding before storming off with a huff, leaving some butlers to clean up Mikey's mess. However Ruby looked a bit crestfallen despite taking amusement in Weiss getting what was coming to her.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called out after Weiss. Mikey stood up, groaning as he heard Ruby call out.

"Don't bother, she's not worth your time." Mikey dismissed, patting himself off. Raph nodded in agreement.

"Gotta agree with Mikey here, these types ain't worth nothin' for their crap." Raph said, before smacking Mikey again. "But that ain't mean ya gotta go messin' around, bonehead!" Mikey groaned, rubbing the back of his head. Donatello sighed, shaking his head, turning back to Leonardo.

"Well, some crazy first day, huh Leo?" Donnie said, turning to his older brother. However Leonardo was not listening to Don, or anyone really. He was still looking at the black-haired girl in the bow. She was once again staring at his brothers, specifically Michelangelo and Raphael, watching and observing them. Leonardo could tell that at the very least she knew something was up. However her eyes flashed over and caught Leo staring at her, before she turned around and began to walk away. That was when Leonardo felt someone patting at his shoulder.

"Hey, Earth to Leo! What is it?" Donnie asked, slightly concerned. Leonardo shook his head and turned back.

"It's...it's nothing. At least I hope it's nothing." Leonardo brushed off, hoping he was right. Donnie looked back between Leonardo and the girl walking off. He narrowed his eyes in thought, but didn't get a word out before Leo changed the subject.

"Here, I think we should be heading in. It was nice seeing you again Ruby." Leonardo added, before heading back towards the building. His other brothers followed him, also telling Ruby their goodbyes. Ruby seemed like she was about to say something or follow them, before just telling them goodbye.

As the turtles walked up to Beacon, they were thankful to find that the walkway was mostly abandoned. That sense of relief did not last long as they entered the building, finding themselves in a crowded room.

"Well...seems like we're at the right place." Donatello sighed as they looked for a more secluded spot to go to. The turtles were well-regarded as masters of stealth, so sticking to the more secluded and shadowy corners of the room was able to keep their presence noticed to a minimum. However, as it was a very crowded room, there were still people who kept watching the brothers, and kept staring.

"I'm really gonna have to work on a disguise for us…" Don muttered as they finally found a spot away from most everyone else. The time dragged on for the meeting as a few more people would occasionally file in. Finally the sound of someone clearing his throat in a microphone silenced the crowd. The four brothers looked up at the stand to see Professors Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch standing on the stage.

"I'll...keep this brief." Ozpin stated, adjusting his glasses.

"You have travelled today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finish you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." However his tone shifted a bit, turning more somber.

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove to you that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step." With those last words, Ozpin walked off the stage, but before he did his eyes cast over at the turtles, just briefly, but long enough to catch their attention. Leonardo looked back, unsure of what this meant.

"Guys, what was that look for?" Leonardo question.

"Beats me, who knows anything about what this guy wants?" Raph shrugged.

"Maybe he wants his fancy tablet back?" Mikey suggested to which Don sheepishly nodded.

"Right, that might be a good idea. Maybe after we should talk to him?" Don suggested. Before Leonardo could respond, Glynda took up the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed." With that, Glynda also walked off stage as the crowd slowly began to disperse. Mikey looked back at his brothers.

"I swear I'm overusing this, but what the shell does that mean? Initiation? I didn't know anything about an initiation!" Mikey asked his brothers, before Leonardo nodded.

"We're all in the same boat Mikey, but we've gotta take this one step at a time. And the first thing would be meeting with Ozpin. Don, you got his tablet?" Don nodded, and Leonardo let the crowds disperse a bit before the four walked to Ozpin and Glynda. Upon seeing the four, Ozpin had a small smile return to his face.

"Well I'm glad to see you four decided take up my offer." The Headmaster added, before the turtles reached him.

"Indeed, uh Professor. Here, it seems we should return this to you." Leonardo said, while Don offered the tablet. Ozpin merely shook his head and held a hand up.

"No please, think of that Scroll as a gift and a thank you for attending Beacon. Besides, I'm sure that it will be quite handy regarding your...predicament." Ozpin added, confusing the turtles. However before one of them could question him, Ozpin spoke up.

"It's actually good I ran into you, as you'll have some paperwork to fill out." Ozpin stated, as Glynda pulled out her own tablet, or Scroll. The brothers felt their eyes widen at his words.

"P-Paperwork?" Donatello asked, to the amusement of Ozpin.

"Well of course, now that you're attending my school we have to have records, such as your names, where you're from, that sort of thing." Ozpin stated, with a knowing look and an amused smile, as if he was thinking of some joke that the turtles hadn't heard. Glynda passed the scroll to Donatello who could feel the sweat building up.

"Uh...r-right um...well I'll see what I can do…" Don said taking it. Looking over it, he entered what information he hoped he could. After passing it around to his brothers, he handed it to Ozpin, who looked over it.

"Hmm...Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo Splinterson? Those are some unique names." Ozpin stated, looking back at them. Don nodded, scratching the back of his head.

"Yep uh that's right...pretty unique…" Don confirmed before Ozpin spoke up again.

"And as for your home it says you are from a village named Manhattan? I must say, it's not a familiar sounding one." Ozpin questioned before Leonardo quickly spoke up.

"Yeah it's...way far away from the borders,...I'm not surprised you haven't heard from it. Oh, and uh it was recently wiped out by Grimm…" He added the last part, to which Ozpin nodded.

"I am sorry to hear. I suppose that's why you four are lost in the middle of Vale?" Ozpin questioned to the quick confirmation of Leonardo. Looking over it he nodded at the other false information. Don had been sure to only fill out necessary information, not wanting to make up more lies to keep consistent. Ozpin nodded as he passed it back to Glynda.

"Well everything seems to check out. I'll have these records added to our database and create a student portfolio for you. Glynda?" She nodded and turned back to the turtles.

"Now it may be beneficial for you to be lead to your weapon lockers for now." Glynda stated, turning back around as to lead the turtles away. The turtles, confused, followed her.

"Uh...weapons lockers? What do ya mean?" Raph asked, catching up to Glynda, to figure out what she meant.

"I mean your weapons lockers. Lockers where you can store your equipment and weapons, as they're not permitted in most areas of Beacon during school hours." Glynda explained, not breaking her stride and keeping her eyes forward. Raph did not like that idea.

"Oh _shell_ no you aren't!" Raph demanded, turning on Glynda.

"Look lady, there ain't no way I'm givin' up my sais!" He glared, angrily tapping his weapons, greatly annoying Leonardo. Glynda strode past him, unphased.

"Those are the rules and you will follow them." She stated strictly and with absoluteness. Raph growled and was about to launch into another argument, before Leo grabbed his shoulder.

"Raph calm down...I don't like it either, but if those are the rules it's best to just get over it and not cause a scene...besides remember it's not the weapon it's the ninja who wields it." Leonardo added. Raph glared back at his older brother, before forcing himself away from Leonardo.

"This place is already on thin ice with me Leo...it betta not get any worse…" Raph growled before continuing along. Leonardo sighed, while Don patted his back.

"Great...today's already off to a great start…" Mikey said.

* * *

The day went on smoother after their rough morning. The turtles had spent most of their time after getting situated and relinquishing their weapons (tearfully for Michelangelo) on the rooftops to avoid the rest of the students. Leonardo had tried to get the boys back into training, but for the most part it didn't work that well. Raph was too busy being angry over current events, Don wanted to read more on this world he was in, while Mikey was...Mikey. Despite Leonardo's hardest attempts, it wasn't long until the sun set and the shattered moon rose into the night sky.

The turtles quickly and quietly made their way to the ballroom, courtesy of school maps that Don provided from the Scroll Ozpin had gifted them. Don was of course more than excited to explain what he read.

"I tell you, the more I read about this world the more fascinating it is! That Dust substance really is the cornerstone of this world and is found in almost everything. Weapons, fuel, combat, everything pretty much revolves around Dust! It's mined from quarries and either purified or mixed to create artificial variants and-"

"Alright we get it, it's this magical wonder stuff! What does it have to do with us?" Mikey asked as he waited at the edge of the rooftop. Don sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"...Right, right sorry. Um, well it basically means I was right about Dust being key to being our way home. It'll be pretty plentiful and the most common substance I can get my hands on, so I gotta know how it works." Leonardo smiled approvingly.

"It's a start. Good job Don!" Leonardo praised as he leaped down to the ground level of the ballroom. Don smiled as he landed next to him.

"That's not all. I did some research on those Faunus civil rights protests we heard about earlier, and it was less pretty. Turns out that the Faunus used to be treated as second class citizens, or worse. Kind of like the Y'Lyntian slaves, only not being former humans. And just like then, there was a massive war where they rose up. Seems like they won and have better rights now, but not fully." Don explained as they entered the building, Mikey sighing.

"Great, so now we've got another reason for people to notice us? Why can't our alter egos ever have it simple?" Mikey lamented to which Raph shrugged.

"'Cause we ain't ever dat lucky." Raph said in dissapointment, as they entered.

Once again it was a large room with all of the students laying out sleeping bags and pillows, girls on one side of the room, while boys were on the other. The turtles found a darker corner near the doors that was mostly vacant, most students preferring the middle of the room close to their friends, so they were able to slip in undetected. Not far on the other side of the room they could make out Ruby and Yang as well, leaving them be. Leonardo turned to Don as the four set their stuff down.

"Do you have any idea what we can expect tomorrow?" Leonardo asked the brainiac. Don shrugged and turned to him.

"Not much beyond rumors. Apparently initiation is the final entrance exam of sorts, I guess to weed out the weakest ones. Maybe something in the field? Also there's rumors that it has something to do with team selection." Leonardo raised an eyebrow at Don's words.

"Teams?" Raph asked while sitting up from the ground. Mikey was still laying down but he raised his head up as well.

"Yeah, apparently groups of fours are put together in teams during their time at Beacon, to promote teamwork." Don said, to which Mikey smirked.

"Teams of four, eh? Well isn't that mighty convenient." Mikey said as he laid back, to which Leonardo turned back to his team.

"Alright guys, this is important. We need to stick together if we're gonna get home and prevail whatever is thrown at us. No matter what, we are all getting on the same team." He proclaimed, to his team's agreement. That was one thing they'd always agree on, sticking together, as the brothers they were. While everyone got settled down, there was a small bit of commotion on the girls' side of the room which caught Leonardo's eye. He sighed as it appeared to once again be Weiss, who was talking to Yang and Ruby. However they were next to that black haired girl, sitting on the wall and reading a book.

Her bow was still on, despite it being night-time, however what caught his eye was that she was not looking up at the disputing teens in front of her, and was instead looking back at Leonardo and his brothers. It was too far to tell what she must be feeling, but Leonardo could guess it was the same as before. He leaned against the wall, but kept his gaze steady until she took a breath and blew out her candle.

* * *

The next day the turtles were sure to get up extra early to avoid the rush of the other students going to retrieve their weapons. Once again they thanked their ninja training as they made it out with disturbing anyone else. Raph was of course happy to get ahold of his sais again, as was Mikey for his beloved nunchucks.

"Oh man, daddy missed you! Did you miss daddy?" Michelangelo asked his nunchucks while everyone else got ready. Leonardo looked ahead of everyone else as they got their weapons, just as the students started entering the locker room. They looked to avoid the crowd, and as they walked through they ran across Weiss and two other students, the blonde haired boy Yang had named Vomit Boy and another girl, this one in armor reminiscent of an ancient Greek. She was in the middle of explaining something when they came across her.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who-you again?!" Weiss turned her attention on the turtles, before looking back at the two she was with and clearing her throat to compose herself.

"Right, um...anyways, you are talking to Pyrrha." She said, clearly trying to ignore the turtles. Raph and Mikey both saw an opportunity they were unwilling to miss. With a smirk they both wandered over to her, while Leonardo and Donatello both sat back and watched, knowing this would go badly.

"Oh if it ain't good to see ol' Weiss da Ice Queen is it?" Raph smirked, thinking of the nickname on the fly.

"You know, it's been too long hearing that shrill, blaming voice again." Mikey added, causing Weiss to clench her fists. However before she could retort, Jaune as his name was, turned to them.

"Hey uh...weren't you those turtle Faunus Ruby mentioned?" Caught off guard they both looked back at him and slowly nodded. He smiled as he waved.

"Um...it's good to meet you." The blonde haired boy added with a smile.

"Hello there." Pyrrha added, a small smile on her face as she waved back at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She was quick to say, to which Mikey nodded, seeing their plan to embarrass Weiss wasn't going as planned. However she was quick to get it back on the rails.

"Hey I was talking to them!" She said, before widening her eyes as she realized how loud her outburst was, Mikey and Raph chuckling and giving each other a discreet high-five.

"Um...about Pyrrha and um, her accomplishments, like graduating top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss' impressed tone was met with the blank expressions from the three boys, which said it all. With a scoff she rattled on.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row, a new record!" Weiss added incredulously. Raph and Mikey got the impression they were supposed to be impressed, but seeing as they had no idea what it was, they just looked at each other and shrugged, while Jaune remained clueless. Weiss seemed like she was about to explode, and her next explanation she nearly did.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" She angrily stated, flailing her arms angrily. While Mikey and Raph were still clueless, that got Jaune's attention. He gasped and pointed at Pyrrha, who looked down, seemingly embarrassed.

"That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune exclaimed in surprise. Leonardo walked over to Raph and Mikey and grabbed their arms.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I think these two have overstayed their welcome." Leo said, pulling the two. Leo looked back at the two as he pulled them away.

"Not worth anyone's time, huh?" Leonardo accusingly directed at Mikey and Raph.

"Hey, there's always time for getting back at someone!" Mikey tried to justify, to the facepalm of Don.

"Right, how about we not do that anymore, okay?" Leo stated. However before he could get any confirmation, they saw Jaune fly past them before hitting the lockers, being pinned by his hoodie by a red javelin. Behind them they could hear Pyrrha apologize. Over the speakers Glynda's voice sounded over the intercoms before they could question it.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." The voice stated, with Pyrrha walking past the turtles to Jaune.

"It was nice meeting you." She stated, pulling her spear out to release Jaune. She then turned to the brothers.

"And it was nice meeting you as well." She said politely, before leaving. Mikey sighed as he watched them go.

"Let me guess, weird stuff is gonna be happening all the time here isn't it?" Mikey questioned while Leonardo helped Jaune up before leaving, his brothers in tow.

* * *

The turtles arrived at the cliff, each one standing on a small platform, a line of the students next to them all on their own as well. The four were next to Ruby and Yang, who had waved hello to them and vice versa, while Ozpin spoke to them.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin explained as next to him Glynda stepped up.

"Now, I'm sure that many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." She explained, and the turtles each looked at Don, giving him a thumbs up and nodding back at Leonardo. Ozpin took over explaining.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with whom you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." That however got the turtles to focus on. They didn't expect the stakes to be quite like that, and now it meant sticking together would be more important. Ozpin wasn't finished, as he explained the rest of the rules.

"After you've partnered up, you will make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition on the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." The headmaster stated seriously, the four brothers taken a bit off guard by his words. Mikey swallowed hard and nervously chuckled.

"Heh, no pressure, right?" The orange banded said, before Raph hushed him, allowing the headmaster to continue on.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." He stated with equal seriousness. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" He asked. Mikey was about to ask several, as was Jaune down the line. However Ozpin was quick to interrupt them.

"Good. Now, take your positions."

Down the line, the various students all drew their weapons, or struck a combat stance. Yang raised her fists, which the boys noticed now had thick gauntlets over them, and Ruby was crouched low, ready to grab Crescent Rose resting on her back. The four unsure of exactly what they were getting ready for, decided to copy the others.

Leonardo drew his twin katanas, crouching low and crossing them in front of him. Raphael grinned and pulled out his twin sais, twirling them before cracking his neck and holding them to his side. Donatello pulled out his bo staff, giving it a few test swings before resting it behind him. Michelangelo drew his nunchucks, spinning them in front of him, before resting the free ends under his arms. That was when they heard a loud noise and looking to the side they saw that Weiss' platform shot forward, like a catapult launching her into the air. The four were caught off guard, but seeing as no one else was questioning it and were in fact preparing for it, they safely just assumed that was...normal.

"Right...so that's how we're getting down. Great." Mikey said, fixing his stance as did the others. Leonardo turned to his brothers.

"Alright, new plan, try to see where we land, find each other, and stick together. Avoid whatever you can, and stick to the shadows. Get ready boys!" Leonardo exclaimed before he was launched, then Raph, then Don, then a screaming Mikey. As they flew through the air, they both remembered the plan, and knew that they were ready for this.

It's ninja time!

* * *

 **AN:...I'm not really good with these author's notes things. So this time I will say once again thank you so much for reading and enjoying!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Each of the four turtles soared into the air, other students following and preceding them. Weiss seemed to create solid glyphs to hop safely through the air, Ruby fired Crescent Rose to slow her momentum down, Yang tried the same with her gauntlets (yet another combination weapon), but mostly crashed through the trees, Pyrrha used a shield as protection while ramming through the foliage, and of course the turtles had their own ways down.

Leonardo narrowed his body as he flew through the air, gracefully altering the way his body was shaped to give himself a semblance of control. Looking down, he saw the unmistakable shell of one of his brothers, so he turned his body in that direction. It wouldn't be an accurate landing, but it would get him fairly close. Before he reached the tree-line he reached into his belt and pulled out his climbing claws, slipping them on. He reached out and tore into some of the wood, slowing himself down enough to kick and flip off some of the branches before landing gracefully in the trees. Looking up, he leaped back in the direction he assumed Raph had gone, moving through the trees swiftly and silently.

Raphael gritted his teeth as the air rushed passed him. He was not comfortable with this idea, and his brain raced to come up with a plan. Looking down, he saw the forest. Several kicks should get him some distance to continue on, but he needed something to break the fall. His train of thought was slightly derailed when a green shape shot passed him into the tree line. It was obviously Leo, the grace and speed meant that it had to be him. Show off. Raph thought in annoyance. Still, the tree line was quickly approaching, and soon he just flipped around, his shell aimed at the branches. With snaps and cracks he barreled through the forest like a cannonball. Once he thought he had slowed down enough, he kicked out and soared into the air. Using the momentum, he kicked off the various trees, moving in the direction Leo shot off to.

Donatello was quick to think of his options. Looking around at the various trees, he did many rough calculations in his brain to see what he'd need to do. Wind speed, his weight, velocity, approximate thickness of the wood. He pulled out his Bo, familiar with the weight and strength. That is, until he was interrupted by an all too familiar scream. Diverting his attention for a split second, he saw the way Mikey was falling, and did the math to judge where he would land… or, crash. With careful and precise positioning of his arms and legs, he spun in that direction. Once at the treeline he thrust out his Bo staff, and used it to pole-vault in the direction he estimated Mikey would land, before reaching his arm out to grab a thick branch. Stopping, he landed in the trees, and then leapt in his hopeless brother's direction.

Michelangelo screamed as he was sent flying into the air. He continued screaming as he flew faster and higher into the air, his mind panicking at the thought of what to do. _Okay, okay, okay, breath Mikey, breath. What would an action movie star do?_ He thought for a moment, thinking hard, he pounded his head, until...

"Hah, I got it!" Whipping out his nunchucks, he swung them around and wrapped them around the branches, swinging like some sort of mutant Tarzan.

"Ha ha! I am Mikey, KING OF THE-" Sadly, he did not notice the tree he was quick to ram face first in. Groaning, he sat down, rubbing his head softly.

"Ugh, break...time..."

* * *

Leonardo heard the sounds of branches and trunks snapping and cracking, running in the direction while quickly leaping through the woods himself, occasionally using his swords to slice through dense foliage, not slowing down at all. He was quick and silent, barely making a noise, even some of the birds failed to notice him. As he approached where he estimated Raph to have landed, the sounds of gunfire stopped him. It wasn't nearby or particularly loud, but it did remind Leonardo that things had changed.

This was for real.

Grimacing, this fueled Leonardo's desire to find his brothers and make sure everyone was alright. Speeding up, however, he suddenly felt two hands grab him and pull him onto another branch. Turning around he drew his katanas only to face the smirking lips of Raphael.

"What, did something spook ya?" Raph asked sarcastically, Leonardo rolling his eyes as he sheathed his blade.

"Ha ha, you're sure funny. So, if what Ozpin said is right this makes us partners. C'mon, we gotta find the others, sounds like things are getting hot around here." Leo was brief, before leaping off and back into the trees. Raph rolled his eyes before following him.

"Sure thing, fearless leader…" Raph muttered.

* * *

Mikey groaned as he started to stir, rubbing his head to get the throbbing to stop.

"Ugh... why can't my soul magic make this go away faster?" He complained, before seeing a shadow over him, an arm reaching out over to him. With a quick scream, he started trying to smack his assailant away. However, his "assailant" just sighed and stood up.

"Well glad to see you're still you, not that a head injury would make much of a difference." The calm, if slightly annoyed, voice of Donatello sobered Mikey up. Looking up at his brother, the orange turtle coughed and rubbed his head.

"Uh, right I was just... uh, practicing my emergency response in the event I'm ever caught off guard!" Mikey said, giving an unconvincing smile. All that made Donatello do was stand up, muttering something or other about how he was sure Mikey was adopted.

"Alright, so looks like we got step one done in Leo's plan. Now we just gotta meet up with him and Raph, and get our artifact." Don said, before looking up at the sun and at the cliffside.

"Well, assuming the rotation of the sun is the same as at home and the direction Ozpin was pointing indicates north, as well as the time of day…" He muttered some more, looking around and thinking. Mikey yawned and patted his shoulder.

"So which way we going?" The clueless one asked before Don pointed out away from the barely visible cliffside.

"That way. If we find any clue as to where the others are, we'll head towards them, but right now let's find the artifacts and wait there for them." With a plan in mind, Don and Mikey were swift to make their way out to find their artifact and their brothers.

* * *

Swiftness and silence ruled the forest as Leonardo and Raphael quickly to slid through the treetops. It wasn't as easy to stay quiet in the forest as it was in the busy New York rooftops, there where more things to make noise on and the forest was naturally quieter to amplify any noises, but it was hardly a challenge for the two trained ninjas.

Swinging across branches, leaping against trunks, kicking into the air to land several trees ahead, they made great time. The only problem was they didn't know exactly where to go. They had wandered around for a bit, trying to find a trace of their brothers, but no solid leads were found. In the end, they decided to try and head to where the artifacts would be located. Leo knew a bit about traveling through the forest, and most of the occasional sporadic gunshots echoing through the forest lead them to a general direction.

However while they moved, Raph looked down and widened his eyes as he saw something... something different.

"Woah... hey Leo, check dis out." He whispered to the leader, pointing down. When Leo looked down to where he was pointing, he could barely believe what he saw.

It looked like two large bears. However, unlike a grizzly or black bear, these bears were jet black, like that of the darkest night with several boney spikes running down their backs and shoulders. As if that wasn't enough, their faces had a boney, mask-like plate covering it, two red eyes glowing from behind them, while a strange, red, symbol-like marking coated it. Raph snorted as they ambled along, sniffing around.

"Betcha twenty bucks those are these monsters were supposed to be huntin'." Raph whispered, pulling out his sais, and crouching low, about to jump. Leo extended his arm to stop him.

"Most likely, but we shouldn't waste our time figuring it out or fighting them. C'mon, we can easily avoid them." Leo said, about to stand up. However Raph smirked up at him.

"C'mon, this is what that Ozpin chump wants us ta do, remember? 'Sides, if we're gonna be fightin' these t'ings, we should build up some... experience, right?" Raph grinned and before Leo could say anything, he had already leaped down, plummeting towards them.

Landing softly just behind them, the Grimm bears didn't even hear or notice him and continued to walk away. Raph smirked and leaped into the air, extending his legs to kick at one of their backs. After doing that, he leaped back, as the creature growled in pain, the two turning back, standing on their hind legs. They bared their sharp teeth and raised their clawed paws. Raph smirked and held his sais out in front of him.

"Alright there Yogi an' Booboo, it's bear season." Raph grinned, before one of them roared and charged after the mutant turtle. As the other one reared up it felt two sharp slashes of pain on its back. Growling, it turned around just in time to meet the feet of Leonardo, having launched himself up and kicking backwards to slide to a halt.

The Grimm charging Raph made several wide swings with its paws, each swing easily dodged by Raph. After another quick swing, the red turtle saw an opportunity and swing his fists in, stabbing at its gut with his sais. The creature growled in pain but did not go down. Instead it leaned in, biting at Raphael's head, a move that almost took a chunk. Backflipping, Raph frowned.

"Alright, seems these guys are a bit on the tough side." In front of him, Leonardo was in the air, delivering several swift kicks to the monster's head. These knocked it back a few steps, but otherwise didn't seem to do much damage, it just growled and tried biting. Leonardo kicked off and flipped over it, swinging his swords at the creatures back, digging into its flesh.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" The leader called out to his hot headed brother, who was busy flipping around to avoid being clawed up like a cat toy. Raph growled and when it swung again, he reared his sais back and then swung them down, the tip catching the Ursa's paw and forcing it to the ground. Pinning the paw down for even just a second, Raph was able to slide to the side and deliver several devastating punches, one with his regular fist and the other with his sai, making the creature groan more. It didn't take long for his paw to yank free, and Raph caught the free paw to his side. Flinging back, he hit a tree hard, the bark cracking behind him. Groaning, Raph found himself... not quite as injured as he thought he'd be. His shell may be protective, but not that much. Standing up, he smirked.

"Seems that Aura stuff is pretty nice…" With more confidence he ran at the Ursa, who also ran at him on all fours. As Raph came close, it swung at him, but only clawed at air, the target having leaped into the air and over him. Rolling on the ground, he grabbed the sai that had been tossed away. The Grimm charged at him and was soon on top of Raphael. However Raph swung an uppercut with his recently grabbed sai, catching the bear-like monster under the jaw, flinging it into the air and hard onto its back. It didn't move, and to Raph's surprise a black smoke started radiating from it.

Leonardo, in the meantime, was quick to find his weapons were a bit more forgiving for himself. He was able to keep the Grimm farther away, kicking and slashing at it, but not enough to slow it down. If anything, it almost seemed like his attacks weren't doing much. Gritting his teeth, he sought to end this fight, decisively. Kicking off the ground, he leapt over the charging beast, landing on its back, but only long enough to kick off of it. Reaching up, he grabbed a branch and used his momentum to swing up, making him go higher. Once there, he flipped his body around 180 degrees, so that his head was facing down. Kicking off another branch, he launched himself down at the Grimm, who had turned to stalk the recently fought Raph. Looking down, Leonardo brought his twin katanas to his side, until at the last second he reached the Grimm's neck, swinging them to slice through it. The momentum delivered, and they carved clean through, beheading it. Pushing off of his hands after landing, he did a small flip and landed, crouched, in front of the smoking body, his blades extended outwards before he quickly sheathed them. However in front of him stood Raph, arms crossed to show that he was distinctly unimpressed.

"Ya done there, show off?" Raphael asked, to which Leonardo looked up, scowling a bit as well.

"Raph, next time listen to what I say, alright? We need to find Mikey and Don ASAP." The leader quickly said, before rushing back to the trees. Raph was quick to follow them.

"Oh lighten up there, we not only got some valuable combat experience against these t'ings, but we also helped get rid of some. 'Sides, Mikey and Don are big ninja turtles, they can handle themselves for a while."

* * *

"Donnie, we can NOT handle this ourselves!" Mikey yelled, using his nunchucks to bat away a claw being swung at him, before kicking the werewolf looking monster. It growled as it was knocked back, but another one ran at him, only to be hit in the face by a long staff of wood. Don grimaced as he looked around at the Grimm starting to surround the two.

As the brothers had traveled through the forest, they had run across an odd looking creature. It was vaguely wolf like, however it had incredibly long, powerful arms, jet black fur, and a large, white, boney mask-like face plate. Don was quick to identify it as a Grimm, and seeing as it was alone suggested they get closer to analyze it, maybe even take it out. Well they had been successful with that endeavor... only to be ambushed by the rest of the pack. Right now Donatello was too busy blocking and counterattacking to respond back to Mikey. Swinging out with his staff, he knocked one of the Grimm far back into a tree, before quickly swinging around to block another one going for Mikey. Mikey quickly leaped over the staff, swinging out to smack the offending Grimm with several vicious strikes to the skull, before punting it with a deadly kick. The two quickly backflipped to give themselves some space, the pack of wolves closing in slowly. Michelangelo grimaced as he looked back at their trapped circumstances. They were supposed to clear any Grimm they came across, but what if they couldn't? Could they just leave?

"Hey Don, put that big brain of yours to work and I'll try to cover for you!" Mikey shouted before charging at the group, nunchucks spinning. He leaped into the air, kicking at one and batting two more away with his weapons. Spinning around, he kicked out with his feet as one tried to lunge at him, and swung his head backwards to smash into the muzzle of another one. The snarls only grew louder as the Grimm not taken out were further enraged, swiping and swinging at him with their claws. Fortunately, Mikey was faster with his dodging, bobbing, and weaving, delivering more smacks all the while.

Don meanwhile looked among the pack, smacking at any Grimm trying to sneak up behind his younger brother, swinging out and dealing damage with his bo. Kicking back against the ground, he spun and smashed one Grimm into the ground hard enough for it to not get back up, before planting his bo in the ground and using it to swing his legs up, catching another wolf under the jaw and throwing it back. Don grimaced as he looked back, and shook his head.

"Mikey, we can't keep back all of them, come on we gotta go! We can lose them in the trees." Don said, before widening his eyes and jumping out of the way as Mikey was flung backwards into a tree. Groaning as he stood up, he nodded.

"Right, I can live with that." Mikey said, before pulling out two smoke pellets. Don did the same, and right before the charging Grimm could reach them, their vision was obscured by smoke, causing the pack to stop briefly. When the smoke cleared the two turtles were gone. However, with so many determined eyes one was sure to see something. One happened to look up and saw the legs of one of the turtles. Howling, it charged after them, the others following.

Don looked back as he ran through the tree branches, kicking and sliding off them to gain speed. They were fast in this area, no doubt, but the Grimm were on the ground and they were also fast. Not only that, they knew this forest, effortlessly running between the trees, rarely getting in each other's way. Donnie frowned and kicked off the tree trunk, rushing right back where they came from. Mikey looked back and was quick to adjust his direction, following him.

"Uh, Don? The artifacts are that way, you said so! Where are we going?" Mikey questioned, grabbing a branch to swing to the next tree, which he kicked off to keep going.

"What, and lead this pack to it? No thank you, we gotta lose them first, then we can go there. Shouldn't take too long." Don said confidently. Mikey looked down to see the Grimm were almost right under them.

"Heh... right, whatever you say braniac."

* * *

Leonardo and Raphael had fared better after their incident with the bear Grimm. They had occasionally seen one or two of the wolf-like Grimm, but had instead chosen to avoid them, trying to get back on schedule and to the place where the artifacts where. However as they ran they heard what sounded like a loud shotgun blast. This time they were fairly close. Leo held his hand up, stopping the two.

"Did you hear that? It sounded close. Someone's in trouble." Leonardo whispered, to which Raph nodded. The two quickly but quietly started off to where they had heard it. As the two got close, suddenly a large barrage of the sounds was quick to follow. Bursting to the edge of a clearing the turtles looked down to see none other than Yang utterly dominating one of the bear Grimm. She was quickly punching out with her gauntlets, the shots coming from her fists as she punched it, driving it back, until she gave one final punch, sending it flying through several dying trees. Behind her, another Grimm bear roared and charged towards her, rearing up on its legs. Turning around, she faced it, her fists ready.

"What! You want some, too?!" She angrily challenged. Raph narrowed his eyes and drew his sais, while Leonardo reached up and grabbed his katanas, ready to jump to her aid. However, before anything could happen the Grimm just froze up, before falling down, a blade sticking out of its back. Connected to the kama-looking weapon was a long ribbon, which lead all the way back to its owner, the black bowed girl from the other day. She pulled on the ribbon, bringing the kama all the way back. Pressing a button, it folded out to become a long, curved sword. Inserting it into the sheath, she looked back at Yang with a smirk. Yang just looked at her, before shrugging.

"I could've taken him." She added confidently. With that said, Raph's voice echoed into the clearing.

"Plus you had some back up, just in case." The red banded turtle mentioned as he leaped down into the clearing, Leonardo just behind him. Yang looked back and smirked, waving at them.

"Oh, hey there guys! Fancy running into you two here." She said, looking back at her new partner. Said partner however had lost her smirk and had replaced it with a small scowl, her eyes narrowed at the turtles. Leonardo had caught on to this, and her constant unease around them was starting to get to him, causing him to scowl back, his arms crossed. Raph and Yang didn't seem to notice.

"That's some fancy hardware you got there, and nice moves. That's what I call a knockout." Raph grinned, looking over at the now smoking Grimm. Yang chuckled and her gauntlets folded back into the distinctive bracelets she had worn.

"Nah, that was nothing. They just touched the hair and that's a no go." She said, before raising her eyes and turning back to them.

"Hey, have you guys happened to see Ruby anywhere?" She asked, just the tiniest hint of concern in her voice. Leonardo shook his head, breaking off the little stare down he was having.

"Sorry, I can't say we have. Have you happened to see Mikey or Don?" He asked, before getting the same answer from Yang, and after being asked, the black hair girl also denied any knowledge. Yang shrugged.

"Guess all we can do is go to find the artifacts and hope for the best." She suggested, to the agreement of the turtles and her partner. The four set off from the clearing, Yang and Raph occasionally saying something, while his brother and her partner kept silent and away from each other.

* * *

Donatello had many times found himself in situations where he wished he wasn't right. One instance happened to be how they had gotten here, and that his device had worked as advertised. This, however, was not one of those instances. He and Michelangelo had been running from these Grimm for a while now, and they had not lost them, if anything it almost looked like more had joined in on the chase. They'd tried zigzagging, changing directions, smoke pellets, but the things would not lose sight of them.

"All right Donnie, your plan didn't work, its fine it happens to the best of us, just look at Leo. But right now, we need a new plan!" Mikey shouted at his brother, who was himself unsure of what to do.

"I'm trying, I'm try-oh shell!" Don exclaimed, looking up ahead of them. Some of the Grimm had managed to circle ahead of the turtles and were trying to climb up the trees, or knock down the ones in their path.

"Looks like its time for round two." Don said, pulling out his bo. He leaped at them and swung at one of the Grimm. It growled before grabbing ahold of the staff and tossing him to the ground.

"Donnie!" Mikey shouted, before leaping to the ground in front of his brother, throwing several shurikens at the Grimm below, getting a couple lucky hits and even taking one of them out. He had his nunchucks raised and spinning, ready to defend his brother. Don was quick to get up, and he pulled up his staff. The Grimm charged, meeting the blunt edges of the brothers' weapons, some having their face plates cracked and smashed, others knocked back, but most just bothered to be momentarily stunned before retaliating. The two tried to keep this up as long as they could, but they weren't beating them back hard and fast enough to stem the tides. Their weapons just simply weren't ideal for putting the Grimm down for good, and that was the only way for them to get the message and stop.

"Don, this isn't going to work! Running didn't work either!" Mikey yelled, sidestepping and spinning around to knock one of the wolves to Don, who met it hard with a deadly downward sing of his bo. Don nodded.

"I know, I'm trying to think of an idea... hmm, what if I-" Before he could finish his thought, a loud roar was heard, echoing through the forest. The wolves all stopped and looked at each other, and then back at the turtles, before slowly backing away, snarling and growling at the two. Mikey was shaking a bit from the roar.

"Uh, Donnie... w-what was that?" Mikey asked, looking around, his nunchucks out and spinning. Don looked around as well, his bo out.

"I don't know…" Don said as he turned to look at where the wolves ran off to, slowly sheathing his bo.

"And I'd rather not find out. C'mon Mikey, let's get going." Don urged, heading away from the clearing. Mikey was quick to follow.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Mikey added as the two rushed back into the forest. Behind them, however, a large paw, similar to the Grimm wolves, grabbed the branch, as another beast looked at where they ran off. Its ears flattened as a loud snarl echoed from behind its mouth and clenched teeth.

* * *

Leonardo, Raphael, Yang, and her partner, whose name they learned was Blake, exited from the forest into a large clearing. In the middle of it sat a small, round ruin. Inside of the ruin sat pedestals, and on top of each one sat a small object. Yang put her hands on her hips and shrugged.

"Think this is the place?" She asked. Blake gave her a snarky look, and walked down, while Raph sighed.

"Nah, I'm sure this must be dat other set of ruins wit' small artifacts in it." Raph said, as he and Yang followed Blake down. Leonardo looked around, trying to spot his brothers. After seeing no one, he followed the three down.

Blake was the first in and raised an eyebrow as she looked at the artifacts.

"Chess pieces?" She asked, confused. Indeed on each pedestal sat a pair of golden or black chess pieces. Or on most of the pedestals. Leonardo looked over them, also confused.

"What.. are they supposed to be symbolic or something?" Leo asked, to the shrugging of Yang and Raph.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang added.

"So... what now? We grab one?" Raph asked, which Blake surprisingly acknowledged with a nod.

"I guess... that's what we're supposed to do." Blake said, after which the four looked around. Raph saw one of the golden pieces and reached for it. Grabbing it he shrugged and tossed it to Leo.

"Hey, what's dis piece?" He asked, as Leo looked it over.

"Um... I think it's a bishop?" Leo said, looking over the golden bishop piece. Raph sighed, shaking his head.

"We got enough bishops in our life as is…" Raph said, as Leonardo pocketed the piece. Behind them Yang looked over a golden knight piece.

"Hmm... how about a cute little pony?" She asked cheerfully, waving it. Blake gave a small smile at her antics and nodded.

"Sure." Blake said, as the four met up in the middle of the ruin.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang enthusiastically commented. Blake nodded.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake threw in, getting a smile out of Yang. Raph nodded and shrugged.

"I mean all t'ings considered, it really isn't. I'm surprised that Donnie wasn't able to find this place 'fore us. Although... if Mikey's not with him I wouldn't be surprised." Raph joked, before the four were interrupted by a loud shriek. Yang, Raph, and Leo quickly turned to the source of the scream.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang said, looking in the direction the scream had come from. Raph drew his sais, crossing them.

"That or it's Mikey." He said, narrowing his eyes in their direction. Yang kept looking.

"Blake did you hear that?" Yang asked her partner. Said partner was currently too busy looking up at something to answer. Leonardo noticed this and turned back to her, raising an eyebrow, before looking up, his own eyes widening.

"What should we do?" Yang asked, turning to Blake. Blake just pointed up, and a faint but familiar voice was heard.

"Heads uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" The voice screamed, and now everyone was looking up to see none other than Ruby Rose falling down from the heavens. Now, this by itself left the group confused beyond words, however it got even more confusing when Jaune flew from the forest line and crashed mid-air into Ruby, knocking the two into the tree line. The four just stared at the crash site. Raph raised a finger, his eyes wide with confusion.

"I... what the shell?" He asked, before Blake had her own question.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked, but before Yang could answer, more crazy decided to drop by. Behind the four, a loud crashing and explosive sound was heard. Coming out from the edge of the forest was one of the bear Grimm, thrashing and roaring. However, just as quickly, a large, pink explosion erupted on its back, and all the way from back there they could hear a loud cheer. As the Grimm fell a red-headed girl in a white and pink dress rolled off of it. She stopped and started looking over the Grimm, as a young man rushed out, and stopped by her to catch his breath. He seemed to talk to her, but when he looked up, the girl was gone and all the way past them, looking at the chess pieces. Eying the golden rook, she grabbed it and burst into a cheery, sing-song voice.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She exclaimed happily, holding up the piece. She was interrupted by her partner.

"NORA!" He shouted in annoyance. Nora stopped and saluted, her smile still on while she grabbed the piece and skipped over to him.

"Coming Ren!" She exclaimed happily, leaving the confused girls and mutant turtles to just stare at what they'd seen.

"What the shell?" Leonardo asked, rubbing his head. Once again Blake was on top of it with her question.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked, to which Yang seemed to try to answer... before yet again being interrupted. This time it was Pyrrha Nikos running into the clearing, before the trees behind her exploded and a massive scorpion burst through. This beast had a distinctive golden stinger, and its exoskeleton was made of the same white, boney structure with similar red designs, clearly a Grimm.

"WHAT THE SHELL?!" Leonardo and Raphael exclaimed, pulling out their weapons as Pyrrha nimbly dodged and avoided the claws of the scorpion.

"Great, of course it was freakin' bugs. I hate bugs!" Raphael yelled out, holding his weapons out. But of course that wasn't all. From close by, on the other side of the clearing, the final two of the ninja turtles ran out. Mikey slowly backed up, throwing shurikens at something in the forest before giving up and running. From out of the trees came another monstrous Grimm. While not even close to the size of the scorpion, it was much larger than the wolves and bears. It looked very similar to the wolves actually, only larger, a much thicker face plate, and more pronounced ears. It roared once upon entering the clearing and then got on all fours to chase after the two. The two ran along, eventually catching up to Pyrrha, while the large wolf ran alongside the scorpion. Mikey was, of course, screaming his head off as they ran next to Pyrrha to try and get ahead of the two Grimm. Leonardo looked over and called for them.

"Donnie, Mikey, we're over here!" He shouted to his brothers. Mikey leaped over a swing from the scorpion.

"Yeah we can tell shell for brains, we're trying to get over there!" He shouted. Next to them, Ruby rolled down next to Yang. The two were about to share a heartfelt hug, when Nora burst between them. Leonardo and Raphael were officially lost on what the shell was going on.

"Did those three just run all the way here with a Death Stalker and an Alpha Beowolf on their tail?" Blake asked. And that seemed to be the final straw for the ever increasingly angry Yang.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang exploded, flailing her arms around. Raphael was not far behind.

"Seriously, I need ta' know what da' shell is going on right freaking now!" He yelled. After their respective explosions, while Yang slowly calmed down and Ren and Nora met back up, Leonardo kept an eye on his brothers, waiting for the moment to rush in and help them. However, it didn't last long as Ruby tugged on Yang's shirt and pointed up. Yang sighed and Raph already knew he wasn't going to like it, so the two looked up. Upon looking up they could see where Ruby had come from: a massive, jet black bird the size of a small airplane. Just barely visible hanging off the talons was Weiss Schnee, clutching on for dear life.

"I said "jump"." Ruby said. Raph shook his head.

"I don't think that's something you just "jump" from. Also, how did NONE of us notice the freaking bird up there?" Raph added, before Blake and Ren noted that Weiss had started falling. As she reached the treeline, Jaune leaped out from his resting place and proved himself useful as a pillow. As the two got situated, the Deathstalker swung with its claws, knocking Pyrrha, Donatello, and Michelangelo over to the group, the three sprawled out and groaning. The Deathstalker and Alpha stopped their assault, cautiously glaring at the group of warriors in front of them. Leo and Raph went to help up their brothers and Pyrrha, while Yang scoffed.

"Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!" She muttered sarcastically. However, Ruby smirked and shook her head.

"Not if I can help it!" With a cry, and before anyone could stop her, she rushed forward with blinding speed, pulling out Crescent Rose. Charging at the two Grimm, she swung with her weapon. However, it deflected harmlessly off of the Deathstalker's claws and the Alpha swung as well, hitting the shaft of the weapon and knocking Ruby back. The two advanced slowly on her, and when she attempted to fire at the Deathstalker the bullets bounced off harmlessly. Not wanting to get too close to the two, Ruby folded her scythe up and rushed back to the group.

"Ugh, get back here!" Raph cried out at the young girl while twirling his sais. Yang didn't waste a second before rushing after her younger sister. Leonardo widened his eyes as he saw her go off. He took off after her while looking back at his brothers.

"Wait here!" He cried, charging after Yang. However, the giant bird Grimm was slowly catching up. That was when it stopped, and with a mighty flap launched a barrage of feathers at Ruby. They embedded themselves into the ground and one caught Ruby's cape, pinning her to the ground. Yang saw the oncoming feathers and barely stopped herself in front of them, falling to the ground. Leonardo spotted them and leapt over Yang, nimbly dodging them to get to Ruby, barely slowing down.

"I got her!" Leonardo cried out, rushing for Ruby. However, he saw that the Deathstalker and the Alpha were right on her. He forced his legs to move, trying his hardest to catch up to her, but he could tell he was too slow. The Deathstalker raised its stinger while the Alpha lifted its paw. The two were brought down simultaneously. However, just when Leo thought it is the end for the young trainee, a white blur shot past him, and the next thing he sees is the stinger and the paw of the two Grimm frozen in a block of ice. Stopping himself he looked around and to his surprise standing in front of Ruby was Weiss Schnee. As Leonardo walked over to them, he caught the tail end of their brief conversation.

"I want you to know I can do this." Ruby said softly, to which Weiss shrugged.

"You're fine." Weiss said, before walking off. Meanwhile, Ruby sighed and smiled, saying something under her breath. Leonardo gave the feather pinning her a quick slice, freeing her. Helping Ruby up, the two saw the trapped Grimm, each trying their hardest to break free from the ice or reach the two. They simultaneously decided it was wise to back off. When they got out, Yang ran over and gave Ruby a hard hug, smiling as she looked at Ruby.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Yang exclaimed, then looked up at Leonardo.

"Hey, thank you so much for that." Yang added, to which Leo shook his head.

"Don't thank me, it was Weiss who saved Ruby, not me." He clarified, to which Weiss looked back at them. However, the moment was interrupted by Donatello.

"Sorry to break up the moment, but we still have one terrible monster trying to kill us and it's coming back." Don noted, to which Raph drew his sais.

"Well this is gonna be fun." He smirked, but surprisingly it was Ruby who spoke up against it.

"Actually, no. Our objective is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no need to fight these things." She said, to which Leonardo smiled and nodded. He liked the way she thought, and he wasn't alone.

"Run and live-that's an idea I can get behind." Jaune agreed, to which Mikey gave a thumbs up.

"A-Men my brotha!" Mikey said, stowing his nunchucks. Behind him, Donatello selected a golden bishop, while Jaune and Ruby grabbed the golden rook and knight piece respectively. After that was finished, the group heard the ice crack as the Alpha and Deathstalker tugged at it.

"All right everyone, stow your artifacts and let's get the shell out of here!" Leonardo shouted, sheathing his katanas. Ruby nodded in agreement, and looked at everyone else.

"Right. Let's go!" She said, running off with most everyone behind her. Leonardo once again smiled at how she took charge, knowing that all too familiar look in her eyes.

* * *

The twelve initiates run through the forest and past another set of ruins. Ahead of them lay the cliffside, and just one more set of ruins, rising over a deep canyon, a small stone bridge connecting the two. Their objective was just in front of them. However, there was one problem: the Grimm bird, which the turtles learned was a Giant Nevermore, was perched on top of the ruins in the canyon. The twelve hid behind the ruins, not wanting another barrage of feathers to rain on them. Raph gripped his sais as he saw their challenge.

"Seems the ol' turtle luck is still firmly in effect." He said. However, behind them the trees shattered and the Deathstalker and Alpha rushed out, clearly angry from being frozen before.

"Ah man, run!" Jaune yelled out as the two Grimm charged at them. Leonardo waited and held back to allow everyone else to run ahead. However, the Nevermore saw them rush out and took off, hovering in the air. Behind Leo, Ren called out to Nora to distract it. Rushing behind everyone else, Nora dodged the feathers launched in her direction before pulling a grenade launcher off of her back and firing at the beast. Mikey looked up, then back, and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay seriously, where are teenagers getting this much firepower from?" He questioned as he ran ahead. Nora continued firing at the beast, driving it off. However, the two Grimm behind her had caught up. Blake and Ren leapt out with their weapons drawn, Blake her sword and Ren with two bladed submachine guns, to deflect the Deathstalker's claws, while Leonardo delivered a quick lunging kick to the Alpha's head, knocking it back. Turning around Leo saw that Weiss had grabbed Nora and he backed off with the other two. Trailing behind them as a rear guard, he saw everyone reach the bridge. Pyrrha stopped and turned around, crouching and firing the rifle that had formerly been a spear. Leo saw that his brothers had stopped as well. He shakes them off as Ren turns to fire back. He waved them off, telling them to stay put until he caught up with the group. Everyone started to rush across the bridge. The Deathstalker stopped at the edge, too large to go further. However, the Alpha snarled and leapt onto the bridge, continuing the chase. That was not the worst of their problems, as the Nevermore had circled back around and was quickly flying to the bridge. Donnie looked up and widened his eyes.

"Oh shell. It's not stopping! It's gonna take out the bridge!" Donnie yelled, moments before his prediction came true and the bird smashed into the bridge right between the group, creating a large hole. The Alpha had seen this coming and moments before the impact it had leapt on to the Nevermore's back, roaring at the group from above. Leonardo was flung back to the side of the bridge the Deathstalker was on, along with Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake. Looking up, he saw that they hadn't wasted time and were engaging it, Pyrrha and Ren shooting it, while Blake was using her ribbon-tied kama. Raph, Mikey, and Don were quick to get up, and they ran to the edge of the destroyed bridge.

"Leo!" Mikey called over, Leo looked up, before hearing Blake cry out as she was knocked back. He drew his katanas and shouted back to his team.

"Don't worry about me, stay with them, I'll find a way over!" He said before leaping into the fray, slashing and kicking at the Deathstalker to little effect.

Meanwhile, Raph gritted his teeth as he heard Ruby firing at the Nevermore and the Alpha. He drew his sais and backed up, allowing Nora and Jaune to rush over for their own look.

"Man we gotta get over there, they need help!" Jaune cried out, Nora nodding.

"Then let's do this!" She said. Mikey couldn't help but look down at the ravine.

"Uh, dudes, that is one wicked jump you'd have to pull off." Mikey said, but Nora then gave both him and Jaune a wicked grin. Knocking Jaune back with her grenade launcher, Jaune hit Mikey, falling to the ground, who was knocked further along the bridge. That's when Nora's grenade launcher turned into a massive hammer with a few spins. Leaping into the air she slammed down on the cracked bridge, a pink explosion similar to her grenades erupting from the tip, catapulting poor Jaune across. Then she stood on the back of the hammer-head and pulled the trigger to launch herself across. Don and Mikey stared, completely dumbfounded.

"That... shouldn't have worked." Was all Don could say, before Raph tapped both of their shoulders.

"Not the craziest t'ing we've seen done. Now c'mon, our new pals here need some help bird huntin'." Raph said, before dashing to join Yang, Weiss, and Ruby in the ruins.

Across the gap, Leonardo was having difficulty doing anything to the Deathstalker. Its armor was too strong for either swords or Ren and Pyrrha's bullets. After another fruitless slash and stab, he kicked off the armor to avoid its claws. That was just in time, as he heard an energetic voice behind him.

"SMASH!" Came the voice of Nora as she slammed her hammer into the head of the Deathstalker, knocking it down. It was quick to retaliate however, bringing its stinger down towards her. Looking up, she pulled the trigger and the explosion knocked her back and on to her feet. Unfortunately, the stinger smashed into the ground right in front of her, knocking her back enough to bump into Blake, sending her over the edge. Leo's eyes widened.

"Blake!" He yelled and quickly dove off the edge after her. He reached into his belt and pulled out his climbing claws, preparing to grab her and sink them into one of the nearby pillars. As he drew closer, Blake showed that he wasn't the only one with a way out. Throwing her kama, and even firing a bullet from the hidden muzzle to launch it faster and farther, the blade embeded itself into the stone. Gripping onto the ribbon, she reached out and grabbed Leonardo, pulling the two up. Swinging through the air, the two launched themselves at the nearby Nevermore. Leo saw her move so fast he starts seeing double. He landed on the Nevermore, while Blake charged and slashed at its back with her now sword and sheath, showing that it was bladed as well. Leonardo leaped over her to kick at the approaching Alpha, knocking it back enough for the two to jump off and land on the pillars, meeting the rest of his team, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss. Raph shook his head.

"Always the freaking show off!" Raph said, as they see the Nevermore come screeching around straight at them. Don looked up.

"They're coming back, and it's gotta be pretty strong to smash through stone so easily!" Don mentioned to everyone else. Yang glared and readied her shotgun gauntlets.

"Then let's hit 'em with everything we've got!" Yang shouted. Raph smirked.

"Shell yeah!" He agreed. Next to the turtles, the girls ready their weapons. Yang cocked her gauntlets, Ruby extended Crescent Rose to its full length, Blake changed her sword to its kama/pistol shape, and Weiss spun the chambers in her rapier's hilt. The turtles are understandably lacking in ranged gear, so they sheathe their current weapons in favor of handfuls of shuriken.

The Nevermore screeched as it closes in, and the eight warriors meet its challenge with bullets, Dust blasts, and shuriken. However, while bothering the Nevermore, this does not stop it. With another screech, it crashed into the ruins just below them. The Alpha on its back had leapt off shortly before impact, and crashed into the middle of the ruins.

Meanwhile, the turtles and the girls were quick to rush across the ruins, using different methods to climb up to more stable ground. Blake leapt off several stones, running up the side of a pillar, Yang was using her gauntlets to punch/shoot the stones and force herself up, Weiss used her odd looking glyphs again, and Ruby fired Crescent Rose down behind her to propel herself up. The turtles were similar to each other but slightly different, Leonardo was graceful in kicking off the various stones, Raphael used his sais to pull and kick himself up by stabbing into the stone, Donatello pole-vaulted with his bo, and Michelangelo used his nunchucks to wrap around the various edges, pulling himself up. Once everyone reached stable ground they all turned around to do their own tasks. Yang got on a higher pillar, firing her weapons at the Nevermore, Blake was across on another walkway, while Ruby, Weiss, and the turtles observed it all.

"None of this is working." Weiss complained to the group. A roar was heard from below them, the Alpha climbing up the pillar. Leonardo frowned and looked down at it and back to the others. He drew his katanas and turned to Ruby.

"You four stay up here and take down the bird, you have the firepower to reach it. We'll get the big bad wolf." Leo told Ruby, before looking over at his brothers. Ruby nodded before Leo jumped down to the Alpha. Raph and Don run to the edge and follow him, Mikey taking up the rear.

"Why do we always have to leap after the scary monsters?" Mikey questioned, before leaping down as well.

The four converged on the Alpha and lashed out with their feet, kicking it off the pillar and down to the ground. Landing in front of it, the turtles were quick to charge the beast. Raph ran up and kicked out at its chest, barely dodging the swipe it takes at him. Meanwhile, Mikey took the opening Raph provided to leap over its head and slam down on its skull, kicking back before the Alpha can reach up with its head to bite at him. This leaves its chest open for Donnie to spin into it with his bo, smashing into the sternum. Leonardo slid under it to slash at its legs, causing it to growl in pain, and before the Alpha could slam down with its arms Leo had rolled away. The turtles' attacks mainly consisted of attacks of this nature, quickly leaping in to kick or hit it with their weapons, then jumping back before it could retaliate, leaving an opening for another one of their brothers.

Raph got a particularly hard hit on the Alpha's head, knocking it on its back. Raph spun over it, landing behind it. However, the Alpha was able to force itself back and up, biting down onto Raph's shell. Standing up, it shook him for a second before flinging the turtle to smash through a weakened pillar and then into a wall. Groaning, Raph snarled and stood up, holding his sais out.

"Bad dog!" Raph snarled, before charging at the Alpha. This distraction allowed Mikey to wrap one of his nunchucks around its neck from behind and kick on its back, forcing an opening around its stomach. Leo and Don took the chance, leaping at it to slash and smash with their weapons. However, their weapons don't do more than anger the monster. It forced its head down, flipping Mikey over its head to smack into his two brothers. Raph was able to intercept its claws with his sais before the Alpha could capitalize on this, giving his brothers some breathing room. Leo looked up at it and frowned.

"Our attacks aren't doing anything to this thing but annoying it. How do we put it down?" He asked, getting up to help Raph, while Mikey helped Donnie up. Don shook his head.

"I'm not sure, its armor is too strong for our weapons, and we don't have anything stronger to hit it with." Don said, as he looked around. He then noticed that they are on the bottom floor of the ruins.

"Unless…" Don thought, pulling his bo out, then smashing it into the ground, looking through the gaps made on the edges. Sure enough, some cracks formed, and there is nothing below them but empty air.

"Guys that's it! We knock it off!" He said, turning back to look at the fight.

Unfortunately, the Alpha was smart. It stayed away from the edges, circling the turtles, and even charging past them to force itself through. Raph, who was grabbing ahold of its back during one of said charges, cried out.

"And how da' shell do we do that?!" The hot headed turtle yelled out. The Alpha stood up, and reached behind to grab Raph and throw him into Mikey. It snarled and pounded on the ground in a gesture of challenge. Leo grinned.

"We get the Alpha to do it for us!" He cried out, charging at the monster.

As Leo slid underneath it, the Alpha swung a fist down, slamming in to the ground. Don pole vaulted over to it, landing right in front of the beast. Hitting its feet with his staff, he dodged a swipe, and then back flipped to avoid the ensuing ground pound. Raph charged at it and ducked under a swipe, bringing his sais up. The Alpha cried out as its head was forced up. Raph meanwhile, slammed himself down onto the ground, shell first, further damaging the floor. The Alpha snarled and brings a fist down onto the spot, too enraged to notice the cracks. Mikey smirked and poked its back. The Alpha turned around quickly, roaring in Mikey's face. Mikey squealed before dodging the fourth ground pound.

The four turtles land next to each other in front of it, smirking at the howling monster. It pounded on the ground once more and was about to charge when the turtles simultaneously leapt into the air and bring their feet down. The Alpha was expecting them to attack it, so it prepared to defend itself. However, they instead land with all of their weight just in front of it, before leaping back. The Alpha cocked its head, ears raised in confusion. That changed when it heard the ground below it begin to crumble. Looking up, it roared and took two steps before the ground crumbled below it. It tried to grab ahold of the floor in front of it, but that crumbled as well, the Alpha plummeting to its doom with a howl. Mikey smirked and looked back at his brothers.

"Seems the big bad wolf ain't huffing and puffing no more!" Mikey exclaimed to a round of high fives. Looking across the ravine, the turtles notice that the Deathstalker is gone while the students are still there. Looking up they see one last puzzle piece, their eyes widening as they see Ruby's plan come into play.

Ruby was shot out of Blake's ribbon like a slingshot, firing Crescent Rose to increase her speed. Her target is the Nevermore, trapped to the cliffside by ice. Once at her target, the blade caught its neck, and then several of Weiss' glyphs appeared on the cliffside. This allowed Ruby to run vertically up the cliff while dragging the massive bird. Upon reaching the top, she pulled and fired, decapitating the Giant Nevermore. The massive body fell, the cliffside silent. Mikey groaned as he slumped his shoulders.

"All right... how are we gonna one up THAT?"

* * *

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Juniper." The voice of Professor Ozpin echoed throughout the chamber. After their climactic battle, the victorious students had been brought back to Beacon, specifically to the main hallway where they had met up, and teams were made. On the screen, the pictures of the four teammates were shown, with the team name on display: JNPR. Ozpin continued.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin announced, to the clear surprise of the blonde headed boy. His partner, Pyrrha tried to do a congratulatory shoulder punch, but that just knocked him to the ground. She tried to smile apologetically amidst the laughter. As the team moved away, Ozpin announced the next team. The turtles stood behind them, watching the four walk up.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Ruby." Ozpin announced, the screen showing Team RWBY. The turtles were among the crowd, cheering and clapping for them. Mikey shrugged and leaned to his brothers.

"That's gonna get so confusing." Mikey said, before being hushed by his brothers.

"Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin declared, to the surprise of most of the assembled students. Yang was quick to give Ruby a congratulatory hug, and the turtles cheered again. Raph smirked and turned to Leonardo.

"Kinda surprising, ain't it?" Raph asked Leonardo, who was looking over at the team. Leonardo caught Ruby's eyes, who waved back at them, before giving her a thumbs up. Leo turned back to his brother.

"...No, not really." He said, before Team RWBY left the stage.

"And finally: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo Splinterson. The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Lumber." The professor said, the screens overhead showing their new team: Team LMDR.

"Led by... Leonardo Splinterson." Professor Ozpin announced. The turtles all smiled and clapped, patting Leo on the back. Don smiled and gave him a high-five.

"As if there was any doubt." Donnie mentioned, to which Raph chuckled.

"Right, who else is he gonna give leadership to, Mikey?" Raph smirked, pointing to Michelangelo.

"Hey!" Mikey frowned, crossing his arms, to the laughter of his brothers. Professor Ozpin allowed himself a small smile as he watched the antics of the three newest teams.

"It looks like this is shaping up to be an... interesting year."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The ceremony was over shortly after the turtles' team name was announced, and all students were quickly assigned a dorm and sent there. Team LMDR's dorm happened to be next door to that of Team RWBY's and diagonally from Team JNPR's, to the gratefulness of most of the boys. It would be nice to be close to the only ones thus far they'd been able to make any connection with, and Ruby and Yang were excited to be close to them as well. The night had been filled with many congratulations, before everyone retired to their rooms, most students ready to start classes the next day, once inside, the turtles looked and saw the inside of the room, and it was pretty nice, Fairly large for four people, four large beds lined up against the wall, two on each side of the room.

There were some shelves and tables for students to work, and a large drawer for students belongings, Mikey looked around and whistled.

"Well gotta say, these places aren't too shabby, nice to know they're taking good care of their 'valuable' warriors!" Mikey chuckled, flexing his arms. As he did, Klunk Lept out of Donnie's bag, exploring his new home, before jumping on one of the beds. Mikey chuckled "Welp, guess that means that's mine."

His brothers looked around, and walked over to their beds to see something laying on them. Looking at them, it would seem that some clothing wrapped nicely in plastic was laying on the beds. On it was a note stating these were their uniforms. Looking at them, the uniform was a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. Looking them over the turtles were surprised, and one of them less happy.

"No way! I ain't wearin' some stupid monkey suit!" Raph declared luudly, tossing it to the side. Leonardo sighed and walked over to talk him down, while Mikey turned over to look at Donatello.

"Say Donnie, do you think these are custom-made for our shells? I mean, we had to have our suits custom-made for Casey's wedding, so what about these?" Mikey asked, the shouting of Raph next to them slowly growing quieter, and Don shrugged.

"I mean, I'd assume so, I did write down the same sizes we gave when asked." Don shrugged, before Raph finally yelled again.

"We are leavin' dis place ASAP, got it?!" Raph grumbled as he passed by Don, tossing his uniform back on the bed, before laying down on it. Mikey couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's annoyance. Meanwhile Leo shook his head, before turning to his family.

"Alright everyone, I think we need to discuss our next move, we've already accomplished Step one, get into Beacon, now step two now is to gather the knowledge and resources for Don to try and get us home." Leonardo mentioned, to which Don nodded.

Mikey also had a few ideas about their situation.

"And be super awesome heroes kickin' shell and saving the day!" Michelangelo added enthusiastically, turning to them he grinned, leaning back on his bed, Klunk curled up at the end of the bed, Don looked over at everyone, pulling out his tablet.

"I'll be doing a lot of research starting tonight, I looked it up and they have a library, so I'll be spending a lot of time there." Don said, pulling out his new Scroll Ozpin had given to him.

"At the same time, we should probably discuss how things went today during initiation, and one of the first things we need is our weapons." Don added, looking over at everyone who knew what he meant.

"Yeah exactly, our weapons weren't exactly useless, but they were so... ineffective, None of us could even hurt that last Alpha there, even when we all went at once." Leonardo said, looking over at Don, Raph decided to chime in.

"But da locals don't have no issues, shell even Yang was able ta mop da floor wit' one of those Ursa things me an' Leo struggled wit'." Raph mentioned. Don nodded.

"The locals seem pretty adept with their weapons and killing these Grimm, But why is that? Are they made of something else?" Don thought, pulling up his Scroll, while Raph spoke up again.

"An' speakin' of their weapons, why da shell is everyt'ing also a freakin' gun?! It's pretty stupid!" Raph muttered, while Mikey shook his head.

"I think you mean stupidly AWESOME! Hey, maybe that's what we're missing, Don, you could look at their stuff and figure out how to make our weapons do that, right? Imagine: shotgun chucks!" Mikey giggled, thinking of all the combos, causing Don to roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that" The Brainiac said, rubbing his forehead.

"But you do have a point, these shifting weapons are far more effective, and I hate to say it but we'll need to upgrade our weapons." Don turned to Leo.

"I know it's the ninja not the weapon, and we could make do with what we have, but how long can we just cruise on skill alone?" Don questioned, to which Leo nodded.

"Alright fine, Ruby said she made her scythe on her own, and I get the feeling at least most of these kids did, so there might be a forge or something." Leonardo raised his hand.

"But that's a secondary priority, we can survive without them, and we want to get home first." Leo said, before shaking his head.

"Look, I realize we're putting so much on your shoulders right now, I'm really sorry." Leo stated while Don shook his head.

"It's fine, I'm used to having a million things to do." Don said, chuckling.

"Besides, this world is just so fascinating, the technology, culture, history, I really do look forward to reading all about it!" Don said, a bit sheepishly.

Leo nodded at him.

"Alright, so now that we've got a game plan, I think it's time to turn in everyone, we had a long day, and tomorrow is going to be a whole new experience for us, so get some sleep."

* * *

The next day, Leo was as per usual, the first one awake. He'd hoped to get a little morning training in, having awoken just as the sun was peeking out, looking up, he saw the room they were in was a bit too crowded to properly do as he wished.

Don was awake shortly after, wanting to do a bit more research, Leo told Don he was going up on the rooftops for some training, before slipping out of their dorm. They were on the top floor, so the climb to the roof wasn't long.

Once on the roof, Leo could feel the chill of the morning air as a slight breeze brushed over him. He took a breath as the still calm and quiet stillness of the night swept over Beacon. He drew his twin Katanas and started his practice.

He didn't have any of the usual gear, no training dummies, no candles, and not even any buildings close enough to practice leaping across them. So he had to stay with practicing against imaginary foes. As he did , he kept thinking of their situation, particularly some aspects he hadn't discussed last night. He could already tell that the Faunus excuse they'd been using for their identity wouldn't last forever. In fact, he was sure that Blake was already onto them.

That was another thing he thought about as he leaped into the air, swinging at an enemy just below him while simultaneously kicking at someone attempting to dive down at him, this Blake Belladonna... something was definitely up with her, she was always cold around the boys, giving them suspicious looks, and generally radiating bad vibes. He could probably guess she was more of the loner type from their brief interactions, particularly in the Emerald Forest, but he didn't think it was this, he saw her smile and chat friendly enough with Yang, but with them...it wasn't the same. He came to his own conclusion as he neared the end of his morning session. She didn't believe them.

Swiping downwards with his blades, he paused, taking in several deep breaths, a small sweat having built up on him, the sun had risen during his training, and he realized that his focus on Blake and their identity had made the time go away drastically, Sheathing his blades, Leo was quick to return to their dorm, sliding in silently. Don was still sitting at the table, his eyes darting along the Scroll as he looked around the sites, Leo tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Don, what's the time? Sun's coming up and I know classes start at nine." Leo said. As the team leader, he'd also found himself in possession of their schedule, and was supposed to be in charge of keeping them on time, Don looked up, a bit surprised at Leo's sudden appearance.

"Oh, uh hey Leo. Let's see the time is... 8:30, so we have a little more time." Don said, closing the scroll, Leo nodded.

"Still, we should probably think about getting ready to go...especially for some of us." The leader mentioned, looking over at the still sleeping forms of Raphael and Michelangelo. Don let out a breath as he smiled at them.

"Right, that might be a good idea." Don added, getting up, and walking over to his bed, and grabbed his uniform, looking it over, while Leo walked over to his brothers.

"Alright guys, it's time to get up, we need to be leaving shortly." Leo said, shaking both of his brothers. Raph groaned and slowly sat up, clearly less than pleased with the reasoning for waking up. Mikey on the other hand kept on napping.

Leo attempted to shake him a few more times, before Raph moved Leo away, Raph smirked as he got over to his clumsy brother and stuck two fingers over Mikey's nostrils. Mikey groaned and started squirming, trying to breathe.

"Ah, ah, ah! I'm drowning! Someone help me I'm drowning!" Mikey screamed as he thrashed in his bed, before Raph smacked the back of his head. Mikey shot up, groaning as he rubbed his head, looking up.

"Hey bozo, time for school" Raph said, crossing his arms, while Mikey rubbed his head.

The brothers were soon fully up and had, begrudgingly for some, also gotten dressed. The turtles hurried out, wanting to beat the rush of students, as their day began. The classes were somewhat similar to that of their Ninja Tribunal training days, only less rigorous and active and more scholarly. Don of course ate almost everything up, taking detailed notes, and focusing on every word that was said. Leonardo attempted to focus and pay attention, but some aspects just flew over his head. Raph and Mikey on the other hand didn't bother all of that much. Raph still saw the classes as a waste of time, so he sat around waiting for time to be over, Michelangelo just kept daydreaming about all sorts of stuff, including the comics and cartoons he was missing out on, what kind of super awesome weapon he'd turn his nun-chucks into, and what he wanted for lunch.

They had several classes that day, the most notable being Grimm Studies, Combat classes, and History (at least according to Donatello, not so much everyone else). It was rather fortunate as well that those happened to be the same classes RWBY and JNPR shared with them. Those teams had also shown their diligence by rushing into class one minute before class started, to the amusement of their peers, most notably Mikey. Their teachers in that class also proved to be...different, as did the classes themselves.

For Grimm Studies they had a large man named Professor Port, he seemed to think highly of himself as a great Huntsman, while Michelangelo found it hard to believe he'd ever done anything. During most of the lecture, he rattled on about some story or other that supposedly occurred when he was a young Huntsman, a story that even Don found it hard to sit through. However near the end of class, Port tried to make a point and asked for a volunteer to show themselves to be a true Huntsman or Huntress. Weiss took the offer, and actually found herself facing off against some boar Grimm that was captured, Weiss did end up taking it down, but there was clearly tension between her and Ruby over it.

Their next class of note, history, was taught by Doctor Oobleck, Oobleck was tall, thin, had messy green hair and his uniform was very disorganized, all facts that made sense from his behaviour, he was constantly in motion, speeding around the room and speaking at a speed that even Mikey found overwhelming. These factors, combined with the fact that most of the turtles found the history of this world to be irrelevant to their current plans meant that only Donatello had any interest, despite that interest being very high.

Their final class of interest was the one that everyone for the most part paid at least some attention to, even Raph and Mikey. Combat. The professor of this class was actually a shockingly familiar face, Professor Glynda Goodwitch herself.

Michelangelo had swallowed hard upon this news, getting flashbacks from their time training under the sadistically strict Chikara-Shisho of their Ninja Tribunal days. The professor proved to be her usual self, strict and serious, keeping an eye on the students to make sure they were all focused. She explained that the class would feature a lot of sparring with most learning being focused on how to use their Auras and something called a Semblance. The brothers had looked over at Don, who sheepishly shrugged, this news however had brought a smile to Raph's face, letting him know that he'd get something out of this class at least.

They day was long for the turtles, classes rolling into more classes, until the day ended. The one and only break they got was lunch in the middle of their classes, the turtles were initially planning on getting lunch and getting out of the cafeteria to eat it, avoiding people. The turtles had noticed that their new uniforms had somewhat helped keep them under the radar, the green, bald heads with colorful bandanas of course still caught some looks but not as many as before. As the turtles made their way away however, someone called out to them.

"Hey, Leo, Mikey, guys over here!" Came the young voice of Ruby Rose, looking over the turtles saw Teams RWBY and JNPR had found a table and were sitting with each other, Yang was also waving the four over, and with a look they all slowly walked over, upon reaching them, the turtles took a seat with them.

"So how's your first day been going guys?" Yang questioned the turtles, to which she got a slew of different answers.

"Completely astounding, I'm just simply surprised at everything I'm seeing and learning!" Donatello excitedly exclaimed, to which Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, if by exciting you mean a total snoresville! Like seriously shouldn't we be out smashing bad guys and kicking some Grimm shell?" Mikey groaned, his head collapsing onto the table, Pyrrha shook her head and looked over at him.

"Michelangelo, you should focus more on your classes, these are very important towards your career as a future Huntsman." She added softly, trying to help cheer him up. Raph scoffed and rolled his eyes, but said nothing more, Leonardo nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, Mikey, you need to stop slouching." The elder brother added, earning a groan from Mikey "Besides, I'm sure that things will get easier as time goes on."

* * *

Over the next few weeks the brothers had slowly relaxed as they started to get more and more used to their new environment. School days had largely been accepted and for the most part (Michelangelo the exception) complaints were relatively non-existent. In their times off, the boys had started to wander about and do their own personal thing.

For instance, Raphael was out near the back of Beacon academy, underneath his motorcycle early one evening. It'd taken a few days of convincing and dragging Donatello from his work and research, but the turtle had finally set out to convert the Shellcycle to Dust energy, but once done it was all good to use. And so Raph was out here, double checking that all the components were working well. He'd test driven it a bit, and it drove fairly well. while he was working, Raph heard several footsteps approach, the hothead groaned as heard them, trying to ignore them, which ultimately failed as the approached him. Hearing them stand right next to him, he cried out while working in one last bolt.

"I swear Mikey, if dis is you tryin' to be funny again, I'll knock ya head off!" He exclaimed finishing the piece, the response he got was a familiar chuckle that didn't belong to his boneheaded brother.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not Mikey" Came the perky voice Raph had come to tolerate most of the world's inhabitants. Crawling out from underneath he looked up to see the familiar blonde hair of Yang Xiao Long.

"'Sup Yang, Whatcha doin' here?" He asked, flipping up onto his legs and patting himself off. She shrugged, her hand on her hips as she looked back at the turtle.

"Nothing much, just thought I'd come by to check on ol' Bumblebee." She added, before looking back at the bike. "So this your bike you've mentioned huh?"

"Yeah, this is da Shellcycle." Raph added proudly, patting the back of it. Yang nodded, and returned her lavender eyes to Raph. "Probably the best and fastest bike I eva rode."

Hearing that little tidbit, Yang's friendly smile turned into a competitive smirk.

"Oh is that so, huh? Well clearly you've never been on Bumblebee, she's a thing of beauty, and the fastest I've ever seen, I should know, I'm the one who made her like that" She added, to which chuckled and shook his head.

"Listen lady, I'm sure yer bike is pretty decent, 'specially in the department o' speed, but no way is some Bumblebee matching the Shellcycle." Raph said, matching Yang's smirk as he leaned back against the Shellcycle, arms crossed. Yang did not back down.

"Oh yeah? Prove it, and put the money where your mouth is, beat me back here and I may just concede that the Shellcycle beats the Bumblebee." She challenged, crossing her own arms. Raph raised an eyebrow as he listened to her challenge.

"Yer sayin' you want me to take part in a high-speed and incredibly dangerous bike race through the streets, just to prove that yer bike is better than mine?" He asked slowly, Yang nodded confidently.

"Yep." She responded without a moment of hesitation, Raph's smug grin couldn't get any wider.

"Count me in."

The two had taken a quick moment to set up their various bikes at the edge of Beacon's parking lot. The route was a simple one, they'd take the lone road connecting Beacon to the rest of the city down to the highway, following that for five exits, at the fifth exit they'd exit and turn down to the underpass and make their way back, first one back to Beacon would be the winner.

Raph revved his bike to taunt his opponent, his confident smirk hidden behind the red helmet he wore. Yang ignored him, herself getting ready as her blonde hair flowed under the yellow helmet on the bruiser's head. Raph reached into his belt and pulled out a shuriken, feeling it in his hand. After a moment he quickly tossed it up into the air, grabbing onto the handles quickly. The seconds ticked by, and time seemed to slow as the object soared into the air before reaching its peak. The two racers stared straight ahead at their target. Soon the shuriken shot down just ahead of the two, and embedded itself into the ground. The second it made contact, the two bikes screeched to life, tearing down the road and off towards their target.

The two were neck and neck as they travelled down the winding road. Raphael noticed how much she would occasionally swerving in close to try and unnerve him, and making sure that when the turtle looked up at her, the blonde's tongue was out and aimed at her rival. The turtle had driven through machine gun and rocket fire, so this barely phased him. However it did open all new rules of engagement.

 _So dat's how ya wanna play huh? Alright, I can play._ He smirked and gunned it.

The two arrived at the highway soon enough. As it was later in the evening traffic wasn't that heavy, but there were just enough to offer themselves to be interesting obstacles. The two drove next to each other, their speeds matched when it came to the straight path of the roadway. That changed when they came across the first car, and the game changed. Weaving in and out of traffic, the two bikers split apart, going in between any openings they could find. Raphael held a slim advantage here, able to pinpoint and notice openings just as they were about to occur and reacting on split second choices to pull ahead. Yang however wasn't that far behind, and she was able to make do with her incredibly recklessness, diving for gaps and openings she probably shouldn't have. The first and eventually second exits passed by, and the two were still neck and neck.

On coming up to the third exit, Raph held a barely noticeable lead after Yang got caught behind a pair of cars, forcing her to slow down and lose the lead she previously enjoyed. The turtle looked alongside to see the blonde, three lanes away, was also not far from giving up. She zoomed between a car Raph was sure wouldn't leave enough room, but as she had done before, Yang took advantage and enjoyed the prize. Raph gritted his teeth, seeing that once again the tiny victory he'd been enjoying was passed up. So in his fervor he noticed that coming up, and just behind Yang, was another pair of cars. The problem was that the Shellcycle wouldn't be able to fit in the space between them. So he decided to improvise. Revving the engine he zoomed for the gap and then leaned back, pulling the bike onto only its back tire. While like this, he was able to narrowly squeeze by, landing the front tire on the street, the honking behind him vanishing as the third exit passed by.

Seeing that, Raph still trailed behind Yang, and she would not let him pass, staying in front of him. Raph watched her keep the lead and denying Raph even a little breathing room, swapping lanes with him. Raph was getting tired of these little tricks Yang was clearly enjoying, and as such he tried to think of a good way to pass her. Looking up, he saw a sign warning of the upcoming fifth exit. Raph was running out of space to continue the race, and he needed to do something drastic. Gritting his teeth he looked ahead of Yang. Currently she was right in front of him in the third lane from the left. Next to her was up and coming a car that would keep her from turning right more, but also trapping Raph. He'd already tried swapping lanes, but she kept her eye on the Shellcycle and kept the lead. Thinking of an idea, Raph hoped this stupid, stupid idea paid off.

Just as the car passed right next to Yang, Raph faked a turn to cut behind it, pulling right up behind her. Seeing the car, Yang didn't do anything, and as such was unprepared for Raph to quickly slam left, pulling up dangerously close, too close for Yang to try and intercept him. However Raph wasn't content to just catch up or even pass her. He needed to decisively take her out of the race, and that's where the stupid idea came into effect, as Raph pulled next to Yang, he suddenly kicked off the Shellcycle, his ninja body briefly coming right ahead of Yang.

Yang's eyes widened and she forced herself to slow down. While midair, Raph launched his legs out, kicking against the car Yang was next to and flipped back over to land on the Shellcycle, pulling ahead fast, leaving Yang behind. Raph threw his fist in the air, cheering out that it had worked, the final exit was pulling up ahead and for the first time Raph enjoyed a clear lead, smirking cockily, he looked back and saw Yang was far behind him.

"Eat my dust, Blondie!" Raph shouted back with a victorious chuckle. However while doing this, he failed to notice that up ahead a car had unexpectedly slammed their brakes. Turning around Raph's eyes widened.

"Oh SHELL!" He yelled out, gripping the brakes and turning the Shellcycle to its side, sliding down to a screeching halt. Panting at the narrow break he had, Raph heard the sound of a motorcycle humming, and looking up he saw Yang and the Bumblebee pass by. It might've been his imagination, but he could've sworn he saw her wink as well. Not that it mattered, as not only had Raphael lost his impressive lead, Yang had gained an even better one, pulling down into the exit. Gripping his fists, Raph looked up at the solid holographic railings on the side of the road. Thinking for a second, Raph shrugged.

"She never said this was cheatin'... and I've done a shelluva lot stupider." Raph justified, before quickly revving the bike, charging straight at the railing, pulling up so the Shellcycle launched up and over, The bike and rider plummeted down towards the street, seeing the bright, yellowed bike of his opponent.

Grinning he landed right behind Yang, pulling ahead quickly, Yang quickly looked back, her eyes hidden, but her body showed obvious surprise, Raph smirked and waved at her as he pulled up next to the blonde, the two stared each other down, going too fast for words to be exchanged.

This section of the race was pretty straightforward, literally, and there was almost no traffic. The two remained neck and neck, pulling into the road leading back up into Beacon. The twists and turns of the winding road provided some challenge, but not enough for either racer to properly take advantage of.

They were of equal skill, and as Beacon approached, they were neck and neck, both barely edging ahead of the other, only to be taken advantage of, however, what happened next no one really knows the full extent as to what happened, and when asked about it in the future, each racer would just blame the other.

One of their bikes suddenly made a sharp turn with their front tire, normally for such experienced bikers this would be a non-issue. However, both were so close and so caught up in their race that it went unnoticed for a split second until it tapped into the other's, knocking them out. Both fought to regain control of their respective motorcycles, but in the end they both flipped over across the line, hurtling their drivers off and a fair distance away.

Hot-headed turtle and reckless human thrill-seeker tumbled across the ground, groaning and gasping until they slowly stopped a fair distance away, both laying still for a bit, they each gave a small groan and sat up to inspect the damage, all things considered they were alright (Aura is one heck of a safety device) and their bikes weren't... well... at least they weren't totaled which was a good thing.

Looking back at each other and feeling the rush of adrenaline slowly dissipate and the sheer ridiculous of what had happened, the two started to burst out laughing. As their laughs slowly subsided they slowly and painfully stood up, feeling their everything was sore. Yang chuckled and looked over to her competitor.

"Well... I'd say that's about as decisively a draw as you can get." She added, extending her hand to Raph, who took it and nodded back.

"Yeah I'd say so. So I guess they're both pretty equal bikes." Raph said, slowly walking over to get his bike, Yang following for hers.

"Yeah, I'd say so." She added, before slowly turning to smirk at Raph and softly hit his shoulder. "Even if the Shellcycle's driver is a dirty cheater."

"Hey, dat wasn't cheatin' it was just my ninja intuition!" He defended, slugging her back softly, if a bit harder.

Yang turned back to him, and the two continued bickering back and forth, their tone growing louder but no less friendly, as their back and forth slugging match grew harder and faster.

* * *

Michelangelo was in a bit of an odd situation. Here he was surrounded by awesome warriors, literal superpowers, and monsters to slay, but he also felt bored out of his skull, groaning as his head was resting on the table of their final class of the day, it was combat class, and he'd been staring at amateur warriors make a mockery of the word 'combat' and he felt too lazy to volunteer.

It was times like this that he was missing his comics and cartoons, Groaning, he heard the final match finish up, and Professor Goodwitch going over the specifics of their round. His head however shot up when he heard the bell ring. Standing up, he leaped across his brothers, sliding down the railway to the bottom to exit. He barely heard the professor calling out against said behavior, he was too busy enjoying the newfound freedom, he chuckled and walked down the hallways, a spring in his step.

"Ugh, finally, About time that lame class ended, now…" He suddenly stopped and put his hand on his chin.

"...What to do now? hmmmm... I suppose I could try the library to see if they have anymore comics" He said, before hearing one of his classmates mention something as she left.

"Aw, are you sure you don't wanna play? You love that game!" Game the voice of Ruby rose as her and her team walked out close by, Ruby was talking to Yang, who looked down at her younger sister and shrugged.

"Sorry sis, I'd love to but I'm almost done fixing up Bumblebee. Have you asked Weiss and Blake?" Yang suggested. Ruby sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, but Blake wants to go to the library and read instead, and Weiss was all 'Why would I waste my time with those dreadful video games?' like usual." Ruby added, attempting to mimic Weiss, said teammate, being present, crossed her arms and glared at Ruby.

"I do NOT sound like that!" Weiss argued indignantly. Ruby just shrugged.

"Sounded like that to me." Ruby said, causing Weiss to groan and storm off, Yang shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, but I gotta go, I'm sure you'll have fun playing it on your own." She added, heading off, Ruby sighed and nodded, walking away slowly, However she stopped and looked up when a certain mutant ninja turtle crossed her path.

"I'm sorry, but did you mention video games?" Mikey asked hopefully.

The two quickly got to RWBY's dorm and Ruby excitedly plugged in the game. Seeing as Mikey didn't have a Scroll to use as a controller, Ruby borrowed Yang's, with her permission Ruby assured. The two set up the ninja combat game, and duked it out. Almost a half hour into it, it was clear who had the advantage.

"Hah! In your face Ruby!" Mikey exclaimed, leaping up with victory, Ruby looked less amused as she saw her virtual ninja's guts spilling on the ground.

"That's no fair! How is it you've beaten me so much!" Ruby demanded looking up. Mikey smirked and shook his head.

"A true master never reveals the secret of their art." The turtle said, before sitting down. "So ready for another round, or are you tired of getting your butt kicked?"

"I am not, and I'll show you!" Ruby said. The two readied their characters. Ruby dashed forward, swinging her sword at Mikey, who leaped over, slamming down with his legs. Ruby barely dodged the attack, but didn't have time to counter the triple combo Mikey mashed away at. From there it was all over as Ruby was combo-locked into defeat. Her silver eye twitching, Ruby let out a cry of anguish before falling on the ground. Mikey chuckled, shaking his head.

"Aw don't feel too bad Ruby, I am the master of video games, a champion across the entire digital realm!" Mikey boasted, pointing to himself. Ruby sighed and sat up.

"Fine...I suppose you're right, but I'm telling you, next time we square off I'll have improved so much that you won't see what's coming!" Ruby exclaimed, grinning. Mikey chuckled and stood up.

"I suppose it's good to have that confidence. And I look forward to our next bout." He said, offering his hand. Ruby nodded, shaking it back. There was a moment, before they both heard a loud yell outside in the hallways.

"Alright, who's the dead meat who took my Scroll?!" Came the angry voice of Yang as stomping was heard. Mikey gulped, and Ruby smirked deviously.

"Oh Mikey, one more thing..." She said. Then she dashed and opened the door, and yelled out.

"Mikey did!" Ruby exclaimed, then turned to the now panicking ninja turtle.

"There's more to games then winning." She winked and dashed out, leaving Mikey to his fate.

* * *

One day after classes, Leonardo was in his new favorite area, the combat room, here he found a lot of useful equipment he'd been lacking on his early morning exercises, and so he was spending a lot of time on his own in this room. Today he'd had a few things on his mind while leaping over training dummies, only deliver quick slices against them while in the air. Namely his thoughts were revolving around their Aura. The classes seemed to be mostly revolving around the assumption that the students knew about Aura, and from what he learned from Donnie, apparently this was indeed common knowledge.

He'd been able to absorb a bit of information, and the more he learned about it, the more he realized how similar it was to their Ki. It even granted those trained enough their own individual ability, namely the Semblances that he'd heard about. However there were other abilities of the Aura, the one he'd been most interested in being the ability to channel one's Aura into objects, such as your weapon. It explained the strength of everyone else's weapons while his brothers had difficulty even killing the weaker creatures.

During his evenings when not training, Leonardo had attempted meditating on this, and as he did he could feel...something. A tingle across his skin, a pulling from within. He was sure this was it, but Leonardo felt like it was always just out of reach, just slipping from his grasps. His brothers only had access to the bare surface of this wonderful tool, and Leonardo felt like this was the best way he could contribute to the team, but he wasn't quite there.

Pressing off with his hand, Leo soared backwards, reaching two dummies, lashing out to deliver several lightning-fast kicks to both of them, he knocked one down with his leg, and flipped backwards into the air, swinging his katanas several times before landing. Staying crouched low, he watch as the dummy fell into several pieces before him. Standing up, he quickly sheathed his weapons, when his ears picked up a small clapping sound.

"I have to admit that, that is really impressive." Came the kind, familiar voice of Pyrrha Nikos, turning around, Leonardo confirmed that the champion warrior was standing by the entrance, watching him, Leo smiled a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Er, thanks for that." Leo said, as Pyrrha entered the training room.

"I'm sorry if it appeared like I was being too nosy, I just stopped by to train a bit but didn't want to interrupt, you looked so focused." She added, to which Leo felt a bit more self conscious about.

"No no, it's no problem, I mean I wouldn't want to be the one hogging up the training room." Leo quickly countered, to Pyrrha's amusement.

"Alright, if you say so, Sorry for interrupting your training again, I just was quite intrigued with your combat style." She said, before grabbing her sword and shield, walking to another part of the room. Leonardo nodded, and unsheathing his katanas again, turned back to his part of the room as well.

The two warriors went back to their different training styles, but as Leo did he couldn't help but look back at how Pyrrha trained. He wondered how she was using her Aura. Was her Semblance being put to use as well? Leo backflipped off a wall and spun kicked a dummy as he landed, and thought of a solution. Who'd know more about Aura than a native, and someone who probably uses Aura a lot? Casually shifting a bit closer to Pyrrha, Leonardo calmly called out.

"So Pyrrha, uh, been meaning to ask, what's your Semblance?." Leo asked calmly, landing nearby her. Pyrrha stopped her own exercise suddenly, then turned around to look at Leonardo with a raised eyebrow and small frown on her face.

"I... I beg your pardon?" She asked slowly, causing Leonardo to wince.

Were Semblances a secret? Private information? He probably should've paid more attention to Don when he talked about that.

"Er, uh I mean...um if you wanted to share I mean... um…" Leo was interrupted from his terrible backpedaling by Pyrrha's soft chuckles, Her face grew soft again and she sighed turning to him.

"You really don't know a lot about Semblances, or even Aura, do you?" Pyrrha asked, her tone more or less confirming that she already knew the answer.

"Um... I mean, maybe I'm not an _expert_ …" Leo added, fearing he may have just exposed a major flaw in his team's cover story, Pyrrha shook her head.

"It's not just that, I've seen how you and your brothers are in combat class, only your brother Donatello seems to have much of an inkling about it." She said softly, causing Leo's shoulders to droop.

"Um... yeah." Leo admitted, to which Pyrrha shrugged.

"Well for someone who doesn't know much about it, you sure fight fairly well, especially for someone who doesn't know much about using their Aura." She said, and smiled warmly at Leonardo "What do you say I help you along with the basics?"

"You...mean that?" Leonardo asked, his earlier feelings of dread now replaced with hope. Pyrrha nodded.

"Of course. I'll be a bit busy with some other obligations to have recently come up…" She said, a warm look of contentment filling her eyes, as if she remembered something fondly, "But I am sure I can help you out sometimes."

Leonardo was incredibly grateful, bowing to her in thanks. The two discussed the finer points of their new arrangement, and soon enough they both left, on their way. However as Leonardo and Pyrrha separated, Leo looked up and saw a familiar face had come at the end of the hallway, Blake Belladonna, to be precise.

The two stared each other down, the tension near tangible in the air. Leonardo had felt that Blake knew something about them that no one else did, and he didn't know what. Of all of their recent acquaintances, Blake was the most distant. Her teammates seemed to think of it as nothing more than her being herself, but Leonardo wasn't so sure. And the more his suspicion of her grew, the more it seemed she felt the same about him. Their standoff lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity until Blake continued along her way. Leonardo watched Blake walk away a bit before turning the other way.

Leonardo knew, one way or another, he was going to have to confront her about this.

* * *

Of all the turtles, it was obvious that Donatello was enjoying himself the most. This new world was just so fascinating to the genius turtle, It had a rich and colorful history, a brand new culture, marvels of technology, and entire new resources to mess around with. He was meticulous to absorb as much information as he could, all while working on studying the world and what it had to offer. This lead him to focus on the substance known as Dust the most. However as he made some progress in it, learning and studying all about it, he also spent time looking to improve the team's performance in combat. Leonardo had learned of ways to use Aura to do that, which Donnie was grateful for, but that was only a small piece of the puzzle.

Mikey's observance on the weapon use in Remnant seemed to be mostly correct it turned out. Nearly every combatant with their own personal weapon was some sort of shifting weapon that combined a melee aspect with a ranged weapon as well. Or, as Mikey liked to put it: 'Every weapon is also a gun!' That wasn't even the best part. From what Don had gathered, it seemed most students had forged their own weapons even, in combat school as well. He talked a lot with Ruby on this, and had even asked for her...creative input about his own personal project.

Because of this latest detail, Beacon also had an extensive workshop, and when he wasn't scanning for information in the library or working in his makeshift lab at their dorm, Donnie was often found there. It took a few weeks, but soon Donnie looked down at his accomplishments, grinning with pride as he wiped his brow.

"Man, my bros are gonna love these!" He proclaimed confidently.

It wasn't long before Donnie awaited his brothers' return to the dorm. Leonardo from training and Aura practice with Pyrrha, Raph from working on his bike or going out with Yang for some crazy adventure (Donnie was a bit worried at how fast Raph had found a replacement for Casey Jones in that regard), and Mikey from checking out some of the local comics. Don couldn't hide the goofy grin on his face, to which his brothers noticed.

"Uh, you okay dude? What is it?" Mikey asked as he sat down on his bed, Klunk hopping up to greet him, Don nodded.

"I am more than okay! So, I'm sure you guys remember our initiation, correct? More specifically what the biggest issue was?" Donnie asked, to which he got a general nod from everyone.

"Our weapons weren't too effective 'gainst those Grimm, even da weaker ones" Raph added, a bit spitefully. He may have got in a better mood recently and be a bit less of a brooder, didn't mean that Raph was any better than normal. Donnie however continued on.

"Exactly. Leonardo here has made progress with his own learning, and will soon be teaching us what he's learned. However, using our Aura is only one aspect we can improve on, see there's another aspect of combat in Remnant." Donnie added, before turning around and pulling out his gifts. Weapons.

At a first glance, they seemed identical to the ones they already had, two katanas, two sais, two nunchucks, and a bo staff. However there were some minor differences. Handles were somewhat thicker, the bow staff and nun-chucks weren't made of wood, and specifically on the nunchucks there were small tubes running across them. The brothers looked at them curiously, then back to him.

"Go ahead, try them out." Donnie added, the first one to pick theirs up was Raph, looking at the Sais. Don grinned.

"Now then, pretty nice and familiar. Just press one of the tips against the back of the other sai and push that button there." Don mentioned. Raph shrugged and did so. Once he did, however the weapons moved, the back of the first Sai opened up and took the prong inside of it. The tip of the first one split open, a small barrel appearing as well. The two sets of prongs on the sides of the Sais also rotated down to the underside of the fused weapons, fusing together. On the rear set, a trigger and trigger guard sprang out. Raph widened his eyes, holding the new weapon, while Don was almost bouncing with excitement.

"You like? Now your sais are fused together and have formed a fully functional automatic weapon" Donnie added impressively, Raph looked down at it, his eyes still wide, obviously extremely impressed.

"I... well that's definitely not what I expected." Raph said, pressing the button again, allowing them to split up into sais again. Mikey was quick to leap up.

"Oooh oooh, me next! Me next!" He said, rushing over to grab the nun-chucks, looking them over, he noted they were made of a hard but lightweight metal instead of the traditional wood, and he spied several buttons and triggers on his. Donnie chuckled, before leaning back to open their window before leaning in to show his brother.

"Now, this one actually has three parts to it. First there are these triggers on the side, two sets of them actually, press the larger ones." Don pointed out, to which Mikey nodded and did so, from the tips of each shaft a short, curved blade popped out "Bam, instant Kusarigama! Just pull it again and your nunchucks are back."

"Woah, that's pretty neat!" Mikey said, giving them a test swing, making sure to keep them away from himself. Pulling the triggers again, the blades folded back up. Don leaned over.

"Now for this next one, I'm going to want you to point the ends of your chucks outside of the windows. Now, up where the chain connects to the shaft is a small button. Press it". Mikey nodded and aimed one of the chucks out of the window and his thumb pressed it. His eyes widened in pure amazement as he saw a small jet of flames shoot out from the tip, looking down at it, Mikey was almost lost for words, Don smirked "And that's not all, if you press and hold the smaller triggers on the side now"

Mikey did so, and soon the ends of his chucks lit on fire, Letting go it went out, Looking up he couldn't help but give his brother a big hug.

"Holy shell bro, these are freaking awesome!" Mikey said, looking over at his new chucks, giving them a couple of spins, Don chuckled and patted Mikey on the head, Raph simply rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Yeah great idea Don, givin' Mikey of all people a flamethrower."

"Hey, I'll have you know I am very responsible... well most of the time." Mikey countered, Don decided to preemptively interject and end the brewing argument, before it began.

"For you Leo, I know you're a turtle of simple tastes, so yours is a bit simple as well." He handed Leonardo the two katanas, Leo holding them in his hands to test the weight. Donnie pointed out a button and a switch. Pressing the button, the sides of the handle opened up and two large, star-shaped shurikens rested next to the blade. "There you go, and with a swing of your sword, you'll launch those at impressive speeds. Also the switch on the side will distinguish between different styles of shuriken, such as star and narrow ones."

"Wow... this is actually really impressive Donnie, we're really grateful that you took the time to help us and make all new weapons!" Leo added, a big grin on his face, Don smiles wide, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Aw shucks guys, it's nothing really, it was a lot of fun getting to mess around with Dust and this world's shifting technology." He said, then bent over to grab the bow staff. "And last but not least, the grand finale!"

He grinned and pressed a side button, the staff collapsing to the size of a baton, then extending to full length. Another button also shot out a blade from the tip and two smaller ones from underneath it, turning the bo staff into a yari, finally, a twist of a knob folded it back, and a trigger, guard, and iron sights popped up, the staff turning into a rifle. Returning it to its bo staff form, Don bowed to the applause he got.

"Thanks guys...and really I'm happy to help, we're likely gonna be stuck here for a while, so why not make the best of it?" Don asked, sitting back at his desk, Raph sighed and nodded.

"Gotta admit...things like dis are making our stay a bit more bearable." Raph admitted, looking at his new sais, He got a round of agreement from his brothers, and Leonardo stood up.

"So, it seems that we've now got the knowledge, the equipment, and the team to thrive in this world." Leo said confidently, grinning as he looked over his family.

"Let's see just how well we do until we get home." Leonardo added confidently.

* * *

 **AN: Alright everyone...I am so sorry for the massive delay with this chapter, and for any lack of quality it had. This chapter was a pain to write, as I had very little idea on how to go about with my plan for this one. The fact that my schedule took a blow didn't help either. I actually ended up scrapping the second half of this chapter and put my planned chapter six in its place instead, which would explain the larger than average length. But don't worry, my plan for the next chapter will be a lot more solid, and it should come out faster! Thank you again for your patience and for enjoying my story!**

 **Also because I feel like I don't do this enough, I really would like to thank my anonymous beta readers, regulars and my one temporary reader, so much for helping contribute to this. You people know who you are, and without you this fic would just be a mediocre mess. I really, really appreciate you're help with this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The week had finally come to an end for the turtles, and not only that but the semester was also coming close to an end. Donatello was currently walking down the halls towards the dorm room that Team LMDR currently resided in, his nose buried in his Scroll. He was in the middle of reading up on some of the culture of the world, taking a break from his busy research on Dust to learn more about the world they were a part of. Behind him, his brothers were busy talking amongst each other about what they'd be doing next. Mikey, for instance, had a little companion next to him in the form of Ruby Rose.

"So you're sure that Jaune knows where the good comics are?" Mikey asked the little red head, who nodded confidently.

"Yep he showed it to me earlier this week, and I think you're gonna like them. There's this new series recently coming out with these two super heroes that I particularly think you'll enjoy." Ruby added, to which Mikey grinned with excitement.

"Ah shell yeah! Finally, I've been starving for some decent comics! I don't think I've ever gone by this long without them!" Mikey said, sighing wistfully. Raphael rolled his eyes and turned to Ruby.

"Please take him there ASAP, we can barely stand any more o' his belly achin'." Raph grumbled, yanking on the comedian's orange bandana. Mikey groaned and angrily took the strands out of Raph's hands. Ruby giggled and shrugged.

"Sure, maybe we can go this afternoon?" Ruby suggested, before another teammate of her's suddenly interrupted.

"No, you cannot! We already have plans for this afternoon." Came the high pitched voice of Weiss Schnee. Ruby looked over to her partner, rubbing the back of her head in confusion.

"We do?" Ruby asked, and Weiss nodded.

"We do. We are going down into Vale to watch the preparations for the Vytal Festival!" Weiss stated confidently. Before any of her teammates could could protest, the confused voice of Michelangelo spoke up.

"Uh... what's the Vytal Festival?" The goofball turtle asked. The four girls looked over, somewhat shocked at his words. All the more confusing was the similar looks of confusion that Raphael and Leonardo also shared.

"How do you not know about the Vytal Festival?!" Weiss demanded, staring each of the brothers in the eyes. Donatello looked up upon hearing her loud accusation.

"Hmm, the Vytal Festival huh? Funny, I was just reading about it." The brainiac turtle stated, turning to his brothers, closing the Scroll.

"Apparently it's a massive international festival celebrating peace and unity among the four kingdoms. Every two years the festival is hosted in a different kingdom, and people from all over the world attend to celebrate each other's culture. It honestly sounds quite astounding!" Donnie added, a bright smile on his face. Raphael, on the other hand, was less than thrilled.

"Great, how borin'." Raph stated, adding a yawn for effect. Don chuckled and turned to them.

"Well for those less inclined to learn and experience the world's cultures, there is something I think more in tune with your interests, Raph. It seems that the main event of the festival is the Vytal Festival Tournament." Don stated. Raph raised an eyebrow.

"Tournament you say?" Raph asked. Behind him Yang nodded.

"Yeah Raph, I'm surprised you didn't know about that. See, students from the various Huntsmen Academies will compete in a massive combat tournament to show off who's the best." Yang stated, to which Raph smirked.

"A combat tournament featurin' all these high class warriors, huh? Well that sounds right up my alley." Raph stated with a smirk. He was pushed aside by his younger brother, Mikey.

"I believe you mean, my alley." Mikey said, a devilish smirk on his own face. Don and Raph immediately saw what was coming. Raph growled.

"Mikey, you betta not mean "

"After all, I am the..." Michelangelo added, before pausing dramatically.

"BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!" Mikey added, throwing his hands in the air and walking around with a high and mighty attitude. Don and Raph both groaned and face palmed. Leonardo frowned. He tapped Mikey on the shoulder and pointed to their confused guests. Ruby was the first to raise her hand.

"Um... Battle Nexus?" She asked. Donatello was quick to think up an excuse.

"Uh... yeah, the Battle Nexus. It's one of Mikey's favorite video games." Don quickly stated. Yang and Ruby both nodded, seemingly accepting that answer. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"The Vytal Festival Tournament is hardly similar at all to some stupid video game." She stated haughtily. Mikey frowned, feeling his thunder getting killed.

"Hey, that's not " He was interrupted by Raph wrapping his arm around Mikey's throat and pulling him back with a gag.

"Not another word, bonehead." Raph quietly threatened. That seemed to get past Mikey's ego enough for him to realize what had almost happened.

"...Right. A video game." Mikey relented. Raph let him go, a smirk on his face at seeing the proud Battle Nexus Champion so thoroughly humbled. Seeing all of this done, Weiss looked them over.

"Clearly you four need this travesty to be undone. You are coming with us." The Ice Queen said, no, demanded. The four looked at each other. Leonardo shrugged.

"I mean... I'm free. Me and Pyrrha aren't doing Aura training today." Leonardo stated.

"You kidding, I would love to go! There's got to be so many fascinating cultural items to watch!" Donatello stated.

"I mean... I guess if y'all are goin' no need for me ta stick behind." Raph shrugged.

"I suppose so... but when we're done, Ruby, you're totally showing me that comics store." Mikey stated, to which Ruby happily nodded.

"Sure thing, Mikey!" Ruby stated.

* * *

Teams RWBY and LMDR were walking down the streets of Vale looking all across the proudly decorated buildings. Streamers, balloons, and even signs were starting to be put up.

The turtles weren't in their usual state of dress. Sure they weren't actively hated like in their own world, but it was better to avoid people asking questions and staring. So the turtles had adorned large, bulky hoodies and sweat pants, pulling up the hoods. Leonardo had also adorned a large, wide brimmed hat to help cover himself up.

Feeling far more relieved at being out and about, the turtles allowed themselves to get into the feeling and happy atmosphere. All sorts of people were walking around, people the turtles were instantly able to recognize as tourists. However, the most excited one was easily Weiss.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" She stated, raising her arms in amazement. Ruby looked over at her excitement.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss." Ruby said slowly. Mikey chuckled.

"Yeah, what did the heat finally start to melt your icy heart?" Mikey joked, chuckling and getting a high five from a grinning Raph. Weiss was less amused by the harmless joke, so she turned to Ruby, choosing to ignore the uncultured swines.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss stated excitedly. Unfortunately, not everyone was as impressed with her about this.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang sighed, crossing her arms. Raph nodded in agreement.

"It's like Donnie talkin' 'bout some gadget he invented." Raph jabbed at his brother. Weiss dismissed the two as she lead them down the roads towards the docks.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang stated, annoyed.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby gagged. Mikey shrugged.

"Hey I dunno, the docks don't smell too bad to us. Then again, we have lived in worst places." The orange banded turtle defended. Once again, Weiss jumped in to attempt and salvage the discussion.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss stated approvingly. Unfortunately, not everyone bought her story, and for the first time Blake spoke up.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake casually noted. The turtles started to chuckle at that, especially when Weiss indignantly turned around.

"You can't prove that!" She demanded, but before an argument could escalate, Ruby noticed something.

"Woah..." She said softly. Just down the road, a small Dust shopped was taped off by the police. Standing in front of it, two detectives were examining the scene. Curiosity gripped the group, and the two teams walked over.

"What happened here?" Leonardo asked, mostly to himself. The detective heard him and muttered his own answer.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." And with that, he walked over to his partner.

"That's terrible." Yang muttered sadly. Next to her Raph gritted his teeth.

"More like infuriatin'. I hate when no good punks get away wit' stuff like dis." Raph said through his teeth. Meanwhile the detectives were continuing their conversation, when one of them mentioned the White Fang. That also seemed to set off Weiss.

"Hmmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" She stated, crossing her arms. Raph turned back to her.

"Ain't the White Fang dem awful Faunus terrorists or somethin'?" Raph asked. Before he could get a response, Blake surprised the brothers by speaking up, and fairly accusatorily.

"What's your problem?" She asked critically of the two.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss defended herself. Blake was not through.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake countered. Weiss gave her a confused look at her attempts to defend them.

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss accused.

"So then they're very misguided." Blake retorted. At that, Mikey raised his hand.

"Um... that sounds like a bit more then just misguided." Mikey questioned, to which Raph nodded.

"Yeah, gotta agree. If they're goin' that far, there's really no defending them." Raph said, crossing his arms. Blake just glared back at the brother, before sighing and trying to not lead this particular argument.

"However, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake noted. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Ain't Dust how you get bullets an' stuff? Enough of a reason there." Raph debated. Ruby spoke up softly, trying to keep things cool.

"Well, I mean... the police never caught that Torchwick guy we ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him?" Ruby offered. Weiss was clearly not done.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss accused, to which Raph nodded in agreement, while Blake was clearly growing upset, particularly at her word choice.

Leonardo took a step forward to try and calm things down. But before he could say something, a loud and angry voice was heard from the docks.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" the voice was heard, and the turtles and team RWBY quickly dashed to the docks again. Across the docks on a boat, the two teams could see a group of sailors chasing after someone else.

This person was tanned, had golden, spiky hair, and wore an undone button up shirt and jeans. Most noticeably was the long monkey like tail he had. He got on the edge of the boat and chuckled something at them before leaping onto the docks, leaping up onto a lamppost, hanging upside down from it with his tail. Almost to complete the stereotype, this Faunus pulled out a banana.

"You no good stowaway!" One of the sailors muttered angrily.

"Hey, a no good stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway!" The Faunus corrected, peeling his banana. But teams RWBY and LMDR weren't the only ones to hear the disturbance. The two detectives from the crime scene walked down to the pier and looked up at the troublemaker, clearly annoyed.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" One of the detectives yelled. His response was getting a banana peel to the face. He was not amused.

The Faunus swung up onto the lamppost, leaped across, and started running, the two officers giving chase. As he ran up and past the group, he quickly shot the two teams, Blake in particular, a cocky look, before vanishing, the officers behind him. The eight looked past, confused.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes…" Yang stated, breaking the silence. Weiss jumped to life immediately and took off running.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Everyone else decided to humor her and followed Weiss. Unfortunately as Weiss turned around a corner she ran headlong into someone. The two tumbled to the ground, ending the chase. Weiss looked up and could only watch as the stowaway and detectives vanished from sight.

"No, he got away!" Weiss said in distress.

"Uh, Weiss... you're not the only one on the ground there." Donnie's calm voice stated. Weiss was pulled out of her misery induced tunnel vision and she looked down. There she saw the smiling, freckled face of a red haired girl, her green eyes beaming. Weiss was startled and quickly got up.

"Salutations!" The girl stated, still smiling. Even Mikey was getting a bit unnerved.

"Um... hello." Ruby said, trying to be friendly while still a bit unnerved.

"Are... you all right miss?" Donnie also asked, slowly shuffling over, just in case.

"I'm wonderful, thanks for asking!" Said the girl, still smiling and laying on her back. This would be comical for the brothers if it weren't so awkward.

"Um... do you need help getting up?" Donnie once again tried to ask. The girl seemed to think for a second but soon shook her head.

"No, I am all right." She soon pushed her body up with her hands, leaping up. It surprised the turtles a bit that she was able to do that, but they didn't have time to think on it as she turned to the eight.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny stated with the same enthusiasm she'd been showing since they met. The eight stared back, before Ruby nodded.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby!" She attempted to clear things up. Donnie nodded.

"And I'm Donatello." The brainiac stated. The rest of the other teams also said their names...

until it got to Yang and Mikey.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked.

"Or weren't turned into some zombie?" Michelangelo asked. Blake was quick to hit Yang in the side, while Raph smacked Mikey upside the head. The two got the memo and introduced themselves. Well, Mikey did when he was done rubbing the back of his head. Penny never lost her grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"You already said that." Weiss confirmed. Penny paused and looked confused for a second, before smiling.

"So I did!" She said enthusiastically. Mikey raised an eyebrow and leaned over to whisper to Leo.

"I've seen robots more coordinated then this." Mikey whispered, to which Leo nodded. Everyone seemed to have had enough of this awkward conversation, so Weiss decided to kill it.

"Well, sorry for running into you." She turned around and Ruby waved at her.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby stated and Don nodded.

"Catch ya' later, pal." Donnie stated as the eight walked off. Yang was the first to say what everyone was thinking.

"She was... weird..." Yang stated. Raph shook his head.

"No, Mikey is weird. She was... something else." Raph disagreed. Weiss once again took charge to change the topic.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff raff run off to?" Weiss asked before stopping. In front of her stood Penny, staring deep into the group.

"What did you call me?" She asked slowly, her smile and enthusiasm gone. While Weiss stood baffled (no one could blame her, even the turtles, masters of stealth and ninjutsu, were stunned that she could sneak past them), Yang widened her eyes, thinking that Penny meant her.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang said. Raph chuckled and elbowed her.

"Yeah, 'cause that makes it better." Raph teased. Penny shook her head.

"No, not you." She walked forward, pushing past everyone until she was face to face with Ruby.

"You!" She then looked up at Donnie. "And you!"

Both the turtle and teen girl looked confused, wondering just what they had said. They both stammered, trying to figure out what they had said, but Penny interrupted them.

"You called me "friend" and "pal". Am I really your friend?" Penny asked. Ruby looked over to see her teammates were signing for her to say no. Donnie's brothers were not so helpful, only shrugging or trying not to laugh at the genius turtle.

"I dunno, this is sending creeper vibes to me. Next thing you know, she'll turn out to be some possessive serial killer." Mikey joked. Hearing that, Donnie struggled to think of a kind, polite way to basically say no. Unfortunately for Donnie, Ruby interrupted him.

"Y Yeah sure! Why not!" Ruby said, before smiling. Penny smiled wildly, taking her answer to mean both of them. Ruby's teammates just fell down, unable to believe she said yes. Donnie's brothers, however, couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune.

"Sensational!" Penny exclaimed with joy. "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Donnie looked over at what she said, and raised an eyebrow at her suggestions. Penny looked over and tilted her head before realizing that Donnie might not appreciate said activities.

"Oh um... well we can talk about you then!" Penny cheerfully suggested, oblivious to what she implied. Donnie's hand met his covered face. His brothers' chuckles did not help the situation.

"Aw ain't dat adorable, Donnie got himself a new friend!" Raph smirked. Leo looked over.

"I dunno, she seems more like a little puppy to me."" Leo said, joking as well. Yang decided to try and keep them off that particular topic.

"So... what're you doing in Vale?" Yang asked, seeing how her clothing didn't match that of Vale's.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!" Penny stated confidently, to the surprise of everyone within earshot.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked confused.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny saluted.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss addressed. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Says the spoiled princess in a dress." Raph muttered, crossing his arms. Weiss turned around indignantly.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss argued. Ruby dashed next to her, agreeing. The two shared a brief high five. Raph shook his head.

"Oh wow, combat skirts. Meh, ain't got nothin' on shell powa." Raph argued, giving a quick high five to his brothers. Before the shell vs. skirt debate could begin, Weiss widened her eyes with realization.

"Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed..." Weiss stated, grabbing Penny by the shoulders. A quick glare from Blake made her reconsider her word choice. "...rapscallion?"

"The who?" Penny asked confused. Weiss quickly pulled up a drawing that eve, Mikey would be ashamed of.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss stated urgently. Blake refused to stay quiet over that particular choice of words.

"Why do you keep calling him that?!" Blake demanded. Weiss turned around confused as Blake started to berate her teammate. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

Weiss was not someone to back down, especially when being called out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss stated, pointing to the nearest items. The turtles felt slightly uncomfortable from her choice of words. Sure they weren't Faunus, but Weiss wouldn't know that, even if they doubted she meant to be so... callous.

"Stop it!" Blake shouted, clearly growing more upset. Don and Mikey looked back between each other. They'd seen enough fights between Leo and Raph to know where this was going.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss argued. Leonardo decided he should try to play diplomat, stepping forward.

"Okay now let's calm down a bit. Now Weiss, isn't that stretching it just a bit?" Leo asked. Raph shrugged.

"I dunno bro. I mean, we've seen similar happen before." Raph added ambiguously, although Leo knew he was talking about the Purple Dragons. Leo shook his head but before he could say anything, Blake rounded on him.

"Oh, so you're saying that just because you've seen it happen before it will happen now?" She questioned angrily. Raphael frowned and narrowed his eyes, not appreciating the tone she was taking with him.

"I ain't sayin' that, Ms. Dark an' Dreary, I am sayin' its possible!" Raph fought back. Leo put his hand on Raph's shoulder, feeling things were starting to get out of control.

"Look Raph, she kind of has a point "

"So what, ya disagreein' wit' me?" Raph accused.

"Hey now, I never said that." Leo argued, getting a little defensive.

From the side lines, Ruby, Yang, Michelangelo, and Donatello all saw the four of them beginning to engage in a four way argument. Ruby and Yang looked both concerned and slightly embarrassed, while Mikey and Don sighed, shaking their heads.

"Um... I think we should probably go..." Yang offered.

* * *

The four had attempted to move the conversation out of the way, but it hardly mattered, the other four were stubbornly stuck in their debate. Even trying to move to RWBY's dorm room didn't extinguish it, as Raph was too hot headed to let it go and Leo was too stubborn to let him leave. It didn't help that Weiss would draw the turtles back in at every supposed offense they sent her way while Blake would constantly tick Raph off whenever he said something in the heat of the moment. The debate had lasted well past sun down, and it didn't seem like it would end any time soon. Ruby sighed as she watched them go back and forth.

"Are they ever going to stop?" The red cloaked girl asked. Mikey shook his head next to her.

"You learn to get used to it." Donnie added, going back to watching the argument. Weiss was up next.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss argued. Raph turned on Leo after that.

"Mind explaining why yer defending that again, Leo?" Raph questioned. Leonardo glared in frustration at his brother.

"Again, Raph, I never said I was defending them, I " Blake cut Leo's answer off.

"There's no such thing as pure evil!" Blake countered, to which Raph loudly scoffed.

"Dat is a load a shell." Raph argued crossing his arms. He got a harsh glare from Blake, but it didn't faze the hot head.

"Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake argued back. Raph frowned.

"Again, wiping out humanity is not excusable, no matter how these dirt bags try to justify." Raph argued back. Instead of following his logic, Weiss was still seemingly stunned by Blake's accusation.

"People like me?!" Weiss demanded.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake yelled. Weiss had had enough.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss shouted. This new information silenced everyone in the room. Weiss took a moment to collect her thoughts, but the anger in her eyes was clear.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss angrily stated. Mikey slowly noticed how Blake turned her head away at that last accusation. This new information sobered Leonardo and Raphael up a bit, causing their heads to clear. It was fairly obvious this debate was far more personal then their little spat intended, but they still didn't realize just how personal. Ruby got up.

"Weiss, I "

"No!" Weiss angrily shouted, unable to take it anymore. The sudden exclamation had jolted even Raph and Leo. Weiss rounded on Blake, who looked no less angry.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss accused, forgetting about the turtles next to her.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled in anger. After a second she noticed everyone was all looking at her. Blake quickly realized what she had said. We. Weiss slowly backed up, and Blake started to panic.

"I... I..." Was all she could say before dashing out of the room. Ruby ran to the door and called out.

"Blake! Wait, come back!" She yelled futility. In the room, the turtles and teammates were too shocked to really do anything about it. Leonardo gripped his hands. He felt partially responsible, he was trying to calm things down but he'd only made them worse.

"I'll be back." Leonardo said, and quickly leaped out of the dorm window.

Landing on the tree next to it, Leonardo swiftly made his way up to the roof of the building. Dashing along it, he tried to get a bird's eye view and find her. It didn't take too long, but there she was, right in front of the statue in front of Beacon. As he watched her, Leo noticed that she had reached up and was pulling the bow away. And sure enough, just underneath it rested cat

ears. Leo thought that it made sense in hindsight and it wasn't particularly shocking after their argument. Leonardo couldn't help but feel surprised as he saw her do so. As he was about to move though, Leo saw that kid from the docks, the monkey Faunus in fact. He walked over to her and said something. Leo decided now might be a good time to talk. Leaping down, Leo walked over to the two.

"Blake!" He called out. Blake looked up, startled. She widened her eyes as she saw someone she knew walking towards her, especially with her bow off. The newcomer looked back and forth between the two, doing a double take at Leonardo's appearance.

"Blake look, I'm " Before Leonardo could go on Blake ran past him, shoving the turtle to the side. Leo gasped, momentarily stunned. Frowning he charged after the teen.

The two ran towards the building, and Blake looked up. She pulled her weapon out, launched the blade at the wall, and used it to swing up towards the roof. Leonardo frowned and launched himself up, kicking back and forth between the walls to climb up. Leaping into the air, the ninja pulled out one of his katanas and swung the blunt end at Blake's ribbon, hitting it hard. Blake felt the harsh tug which sent her sprawling onto the ground. Leo landed on the roof ahead of her. Looking up Blake saw the turtle with his sword drawn. Widening her eyes, her mind already in "fight or flight" mode, she yanked on her ribbon, pulling Gambol Shroud towards her. She aimed the pistol at Leo. Leonardo widened his eyes.

"Woah, easy there! Sorry I didn't mean to look so hostile. Just let me put it away..." Leonardo stated slowly, sheathing it. Blake seemed to relax, but only barely. She lowered and then sheathed her own weapon. Leo took a breath and turned to her.

"Blake... come on, you didn't need to run. You were among friends, friends you could trust..." Leo said slowly.

Blake visibly bristled at the word trust.

"Trust? How can I trust any of you!" he demanded, pointing a finger at Leonardo. "I don't even know what you are!"

"W what do you mean? Blake I'm a Faunus, just like yo "

"Stop it. You may have fooled everyone, but I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on you that you are not a Faunus! You and your team have been lying and deceiving us this entire time too!" Blake accused. Leonardo swallowed hard. It seemed that his suspicions about her had been correct.

"Blake... I..." Leonardo said slowly, before sighing. "You're right. Me and my brothers... we're not Faunus."

Blake kept her eyes narrowed, but seemed surprised that Leonardo was so willing to say it. On the other hand, Leonardo wasn't quite so sure why he was saying it either. Was he really trying so hard to earn her trust back? And if so, why? Blake shook her head.

"Then... what are you?" She demanded. Leonardo looked up.

"I... I'm sorry, but I can't say. I can't say what or where we are from." Leo said with a hint of defeat. Blake narrowed her eyes once more. "Blake it's not because I don't trust you, you'd never believe me, you'd think I'm "

"Crazy? You don't trust me to believe you?" Blake accused. Leo stopped and didn't say anything. Seeing that Leonardo didn't have anything to say, she backed off and left, Leonardo letting her go.

* * *

The next few days that had passed by were fairly tense. Blake hadn't turned back up her team's dorm that night. Or the next night either. Her teammates had started to get worried (or at least most of them) and it'd be a lie to say the turtles weren't as well. Blake may have been the most stand offish person they'd met in this world so far, but they'd begun to accept her, sort of like another, more introverted Raph. They also knew very well what RWBY would be going through. They knew all too well what it was like to lose a member of your team.

Which explained why the turtles were out on their Sunday afternoon. Raph was riding down the streets in the Shellcycle while Leo, Mikey, and Don had taken to the rooftops, all split up. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were all walking on the streets, looking around and asking people if they'd seen her. Leonardo in particular seemed the most willing to help. That Friday night, Leonardo had come back, but he didn't seem himself. The only thing he'd say was he couldn't get Blake.

The search seemed to grow all the more futile as the sun began setting. Michelangelo stood on the rooftops of one of the buildings near the docks. He thought that maybe because that's where the fight had started Blake would head back there? It wasn't incredible evidence, but what can we say, Mikey's not quite Donnie.

Leaping across, Mikey sprinted towards one of the cargo docks, seeing a warehouse. Just as he was about to leap over, Mikey could see a couple shapes trying to stay hidden in it while watching the docks. As Mikey landed, he could see that one of them was indeed Blake. The other was the stowaway from earlier in the weekend.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Came the voice of Blake. Before the stowaway, who's arms were filled with likely stolen apples, could reply, Mikey smirked and dropped in behind them.

"Thievery is a crime that shan't go unpunished when justice is around!" Mikey stated, using his "Turtle Titan" voice. The two shot up, Blake putting her hand on the handle of her blade and the monkey Faunus raised his arms defensively. Mikey smirked.

"Hey chill guys, it's just me, Michelangelo!" Mikey said. The blonde haired teen looked down at Blake.

"So... friend of yours?" The kid asked. Blake frowned. Mikey looked over.

"So, monkey king and Blake, what're you doing here! My bros and your team are looking all over for you!"

"Monkey king? The name's Sun!" Sun said defensively, but he was ignored by Blake.

"I am proving once and for all that the White Fang are not behind this." Blake stated defiantly. Mikey grinned.

"Oh, this a stakeout? I am so in, dudes!" Mikey said, squatting down on one knee, looking out excitedly over the docks. Blake shot Sun a questioning glare, who just shrugged in response. That all ended when a bright light shot over the cargo and a massive wind blew over everyone. A large hovering vehicle flew down over the cargo, before coming in for a landing. Mikey smirked.

"Welp, seems we got your suspects." He said, standing up, and leaping to a nearby crane. "I'll keep a bird's eye view!"

Mikey looked down over the Bullhead as it landed. The doorway opened and a ramp extended down. Out from it came several disguised people, wearing cloaks, masks, and uniforms. On the back of said uniforms were the markings that Mikey recognized from the news stories. The White Fang.

"Bummer... that's gotta sting Blake." Mikey said slowly, feeling fairly bad that she turned out to be wrong. Lowering himself, he moved across stealthily, unseen. Several were armed, and the members started to lash up the cargo crates. From out of the Bullhead came Roman Torchwick. It'd been months, but Mikey sure recognized him. He frowned.

"Well isn't that interesting..." Before Mikey could get more of a look, he saw Blake dash out from behind one of the containers, putting a blade to Roman's neck. Mikey sighed and crawled over, pulling his new nunchucks out.

"Yeah, that's a D in ninja school there, Blakey." Mikey grimaced. He saw the White Fang who were out either pulled out guns or swords. Mikey noticed that the swords that were being wielded were... different. They had arcs of electricity flowing around the blades, sparking and

snapping. He leaned in and saw Blake pull off her bow, proving with her cat ears she was in fact a Faunus.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake demanded. Mikey saw that the members only lowered their weapons to look at each other in confusion. Mikey shook his head.

"Doesn't look like that's gonna work." Before Mikey could leap in to help, he was almost deafened by the loud noises of several more Bullheads descending from the sky. Distracted, just like Blake, Mikey heard a loud explosion just below him. Looking down, Mikey saw Blake was several feet back on the ground, while Torchwick approached her. Smirking, Mikey leaped down with a yell.

Landing on one of the Whit Fang members, Mikey took him out, then spun his nunchucks around the gun of one of the surprised members, pulling it away. Mikey gripped his weapons and felt his Aura flow into it. It seemed Leo's lessons were really coming along for him.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but do you guys happen to know where I can get one of those junk masks? I lost mine." Mikey taunted, before pressing the small button on his chucks. The tips lit on fire, and Mikey spun them around in a dazzling display. The Faunus charged and the turtle met them head on, swinging his nunchucks, smashing one in the face to knock him back, ducking under another one as he tried to fire his rifle before swinging his fists up under the assailant's chin. Looking back, Mikey saw there was just one terrorist with a sword left. However, the enemy swung his blade down, and an arc of lighting launched towards Mikey, taking him offguard long enough for it to hit him, sending the turtle back.

"Ugh... why do the bad guys always get the cool toys?" Mikey grumbled, sitting up. He looked up and quickly screamed as the White Fang operative charged him, ready to swing his blade...

only to get knocked back several feet, a loud gunshot filling the air. Looking up, Mikey turned back to see Donnie standing on one of the crates, his bo in its rifle mode. Leaping down and changing it back to a bo, Don smirked.

"I dunno, I'm thinking the good guys have the cooler toys this time around." Don added. Mikey smiled and got up.

"Donnie! What're you doing here?" Mikey asked.

"You kidding? I bet half the city heard that explosion, I just happened to be nearby." Don said. The two turned around, just in time to see Sun leap down and kick Torchwick in the head before rolling and flipping over to the turtles, facing Torchwick.

"Leave her alone." Sun stated. Overhead the Bullheads opened up and out from them leaped several White Fang members, each holding a rifle, pistol, fancy sword, or some combination of the three. The three were surrounded as Roman got up. Don grimaced as did Mikey.

"Hmm, surrounded by masked criminals with fancy swords and high tech gadgets. Am I having deja vu?" Donnie joked, while Mikey swung his nunchucks about.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Roman smirked, then looked over at the turtles. "And if it isn't the four freaks who I had the displeasure of meeting last time. How wonderful, my old shoes were getting just worn out."

The White Fang charged in, and the turtles (plus Faunus) stood their ground. Mikey lashed out, his flame engulfed nunchucks knocking aside weapons and smashing masks, while Donnie used his bo to pole vault over several members, lashing the end back to catch two of them in the face. He heard Mikey call over.

"Hey Don, seems you got some competition with the ol' stick there." Mikey joked, kicking off the face off a pistol shooting Fang. Looking back, Don saw that Sun had pulled out his own bo staff. And he used it quite impressively. Don frowned.

"Anyone could do that." He justified, before narrowly dodging a swing from a blade, hearing the electricity crackle. At that moment Roman fired at Donatello. Thankfully Mikey wrapped a (fire extinguished of course) nunchuck around his hand and pulled him to the side. It shot past them right for Sun who spun his bo, blocking the shot.

At that moment, Blake leaped out from one of the cargo crates, launching herself at Roman. The two battled it out, Blake furiously charging at Roman, using all of her speed, almost blinding with it. Amazingly, Roman was able to keep up with her, deflecting every blow, even landing a punch himself, before swinging out and delivering several hard blows with his cane. Sun frowned.

"You guys handle these chumps, I'm gonna help Blake!" Sun stated, before charging off. Mikey backhanded a Fang member trying to sneak up on them.

"Of course, we get clean up the minions and he gets the boss." Mikey complained before leaping off Donnie's shoulder then back down, catching the bo, so Don could launch Mikey at two members. Don looked up and saw Sun leap at Roman, splitting his bo into two nunchucks. Donnie smirked.

"Hey Mikey, seems you're not the only chucker extraordinaire." Don teased. After delivering a harsh kick to one of the Fang, Mikey looked up.

Sure enough, Sun was swinging around nunchucks with skill Mikey had only ever seen... well, by Mikey! But that was not the end of it. Every time Sun swung his nunchucks, a shotgun blast fired out at the end. Mikey felt his eye twitch.

"Shotgun chucks?! That thief, he stole my idea!" Mikey yelled angrily, swinging his own chucks at a Fang trying to gun him down with a pistol. Probably more amazing then Sun's shotgun chucks, however, would have to be Roman once again deflecting every single shot, easily a match for the stowaway Faunus. As he blocked, Blake leaped at him, kicking the criminal away.

Roman was a quick thinker. He quickly got up and fired at the crane Mikey had been on, knocking a crate down towards the two Huntsmen in training. Sun rolled forwards while Blake leaped back, meeting the two turtles who had just finished off the last of this group of White Fang. The two rushed around just in time to see Roman aiming his cane gun at Sun. Donnie turned his bo to a rifle, ready to aim, but everyone was interrupted by a small but powerful voice.

"Hey!"

Everyone looked up to see Ruby Rose walking forward on top of the warehouse, Crescent Rose in her arms. She spun it around behind her before planting it on the ground. Despite her small stature and young appearance it was still an intimidating sight, Penny walking just behind her. Ruby turned back to say something, and Roman took the chance. Raising his cane up, Roman fired at the girl, sending her flying.

"Ruby!" The two turtles shouted before glaring at Roman. They both charged at the laughing criminal, several White Fang members moving in to intercept. However before either group could do anything, several swords launched down, striking the White Fang and sending them flying. Standing between the turtles and Torchwick was Penny, several swords seemingly hovering behind her, like a deadly set of floating wings. She casually swung the group to her left and right, taking out several White Fang with ease. She then had the swords spin in a circle and threw the deadly ring of blades at a charging group of the Fang. The turtles were stunned by just how she was doing this.

"So... Ice Queen was right about the White Fang, but dead wrong about Penny." Michelangelo said. Ahead of them, the group of Bullheads flew towards them, and under each one a machine gun revealed itself, firing right at the turtles. Mikey screamed but instead of feeling hot lead and Dust hit them, the brothers saw Penny in front of them, using her swords to spin ahead of her, deflecting the bullets.

"Oh, hello, Donatello! A pleasure seeing my pal here!" Penny said cheerfully. Donnie just nodded slowly.

"Er… and boy am I glad to see you here as well." Donnie said.

"Exactly! Now, I hate to be a bother, but I need to get between you for a moment." Penny said. Then her backpack opened up and two more of those swords unfolded out of it and launched back between the brothers. This close, they could see that tiny, thin wires were how Penny was controlling them. Speaking of, those wires yanked Penny back, flinging herself as well. Proving that she was just filled with surprises, Penny had the swords spin in a circle ahead of her, a green glow forming in the middle. Suddenly she stopped and thrust her arms ahead, several large lasers also firing at the oncoming Bullheads. They sliced clean through two of them, the crews falling out from them.

It was at that point that Roman Torchwick decided he may have over stayed his welcome, and began to retreat. Jogging over to the resting Bullhead, Roman was interrupted as Don and Mikey landed in front of him.

"Sorry pal, but you're not going anywhere!" Don threatened, as he and Mikey aimed their weapons at Torchwick. Torchwick grumbled and raised his cane.

"I can't believe I have to be the one doing this." He stated, before charging in. The two turtles swung their weapons at Torchwick.

Torchwick swung at Mikey, who slid under it towards Don, who leaped into the air. The two turtles kicked their legs into the air. Don flipped over Roman and swung out with his staff, catching Roman and sending him stumbling into Mikey's flaming nunchuck surprise. Backing up, Roman grimaced and glared at the two. He fired several times, but Mikey was able to deflect both shots and the two edged closer.

"Give it up Torchwick, it's finished." Don threatened. Roman shook his head.

"Kids, freaks, or whatever you are, it's not even close to being finished." Torchwick threatened before the curved head of his can shot out between them, a long cable connecting it to the rest of the cane. It hooked around one of the discarded swords and he pulled it back. Catching it, he swung the blade, sending an arc of lightning at the turtles. Grimacing, the two leaped back to avoid it. Roman took the chance and dashed ahead. Turning around, Roman swung the sword into the ground, a shockwave rushing back and hitting the two turtles as they landed, knocking them backwards. They groaned as they looked up and saw Roman get into the rising Bullhead, joined by the last surviving Bullhead, the two flew off.

* * *

Many police cars had made it to the scene of the crime, Don and Mikey were a bit uncomfortable being surrounded like this without a disguise. But, they didn't feel that running away and leaving Blake, Sun, Ruby, and Penny behind was the right thing to do. So they toughed it out. Hearing the sound of a motorcycle humming, the two looked up to see Raph with

Leonardo on the back of the Shellcycle. Parking and jumping off, the two ran over to their brothers.

"Don, Mikey, what the shell is going on?" Leonardo asked. Mikey chuckled and shook his head.

"I... well, we found Blake." Mikey chuckled. Leonardo sighed and looked around.

"But are you two all right?" Leo asked, concerned. Mikey brushed it off.

"You think some crazy terrorists with guns and fancy swords can do anything to two bad mutant ninja turtles?" Michelangelo teased. Raph sighed and looked around.

"Well glad you two boneheads are alright." Raph said. The four looked up and behind them, seeing team RWBY talking in a much more friendly manner. "An' it looks like t'ings are back ta normal for them as well."

Looking back at them, Blake walked over, sighing.

"Look Leonardo I... I'm sorry for what I said. I was doing the exact same thing as you." Blake apologized sincerely. Leonardo smiled and shook it off.

"No its fine... you're not the only one who was wrong about how they handled things." Leonardo said, and for the first time Blake gave the four brothers a small smile. As she walked off back to her team, Raph leaned in.

"Uh bro, what da shell was that?" The hot head asked. Leo shook his head.

"I'll tell you all when we get back." Leonardo said.

* * *

Meanwhile in an abandoned section of Vale's industrial sector, Roman Torchwick walked into an abandoned warehouse, the crate in his hand being the only Dust he got in tonight's failed robbery. Roman sighed as he set it down on a table, still stewing in tonight's failure.

"How very disappointing, Roman." Came a smooth but deadly voice. Jumping up, Roman turned around before calming down as he saw who it was.

"Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." Roman stated softly. Ahead of him stood three silhouettes, the one in the center having glowing eyes and dark flowing hair.

"We were expecting... more from you." She said, a thin veneer of a threat dripping from her smooth voice. Roman chuckled before going on the defensive.

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang. And not only them, you just had to have me work with that nutjob's stupid toys." Roman said, slightly bitter. His apparent boss seemed to just chuckle in amusement.

"And you will continue to do so. We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation." She stated darkly. However, her voice was soon interrupted by that of another bombastic voice.

"And I'd also suggest you refrain from calling me such names, unless you want one of my "toys" to have a fatal... malfunction." Came a voice from behind Roman. Roman turned around, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh... I wasn't aware you were here." Roman stated dangerously. Walking into the light was a gray, cybernetic body with the only sign of humanity being the brown false skin and black false hair. The woman from earlier looked ahead.

"The test run with your weapons was most pleasing." The woman stated. "I expect to see more fine work in the future."

The cyborg smirked happily at the praise.

"Of course you will see many improvements in the future, as long as you keep providing me with the right materials. After all, you do have in your employ the brilliant Dr. Baxter Stockman!"

* * *

 **AN: And with that ends Volume 1! And now you also learn that the turtles are not alone in their adventures.**

 **I'd like to once again thank my readers and beta readers so much once again!**

 **This is a bit of a secondary note, but a brief update on the foreseeable future regarfing this fic. Fanfic is having issues with me uploading chapters to the site (something I'm not alone with). However, I found a way to do it with my phone, so chapters should be back on schedule. However I apologize if there's any formatting issues in this chapter and any in the future.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, the turtles had been enjoying their time off from school. Leonardo continued to see Pyrrha for Aura training, almost every day in fact, Raphael kept busy in the sparring gym or going out and doing something reckless with Yang, Michelangelo spent his time playing video games or reading comic books with Ruby and Jaune, while Donatello's time was mostly spent in the library, in his makeshift lab, or pestering Weiss for any information on Dust that he could get out of her (or, even more rarely, some samples). Leonardo was strict in making sure the brothers were not behind on their training, keeping their senses sharp with midnight runs through the city of Vale. However, classes were soon going to be starting up again, so the turtles were currently sitting in the cafeteria with their friends from teams RWBY and JNPR.

At the lunch table, the three teams were sitting down, team JNPR sitting at a table across from RWBY, and the boys were sitting just a small ways down from RWBY's table. Donnie was busy writing down some notes as Mikey joined Yang in catching food tossed by Nora. At least, he was when he wasn't scarfing down a slice of pizza, a discovery that had brought joy to the four brothers. Raphael and Leonardo were busy picking away at their own food when Leo looked over at Donnie.

"So, whatcha got there Donnie?" Leonardo asked. Donnie looked up and smiled.

"Oh this, it's just some research I've been going over ever since our little incident at the docks a few weeks back." Donatello stated, picking up the notebook to show Leonardo. "It's those weird swords that they were armed with. Our local White Fang expert back there said that she had never seen the White Fang use such weapons before, and that she had no idea how they'd go about getting such special equipment."

"Didn't ya tell us they could like fire electricity or somethin'?" Raph asked Donnie as he looked up. The brainiac nodded.

"Indeed. On the one artifact I was able to... appropriate before the police showed up, I noticed that it had Dust chambers built into it with Lightning Dust particles. However, that was where it stopped making sense. The shock-waves and tremors that they caused didn't match anything I've seen before, at least not on Remnant. I'll admit I've never seen some of the more advanced stuff like what the Kingdom of Atlas is supposed to have, but that still begs the question of why they had them."

"Or how..." Leonardo said, as at the end of the table, Ruby slammed down a book, motioning towards her team, JNPR, and LMDR.

"Sisters... friends... Weiss..." Ruby said, of which only Mikey was paying attention. Raphael looked over.

"So what yer sayin' is dat it don't make no sense that some thugs should be gettin' dis high tech firepower but do anyways? Don't that seem familiar..." Raph stated. Donatello nodded.

"Exactly. How they're getting them is just boggling me. Although I am pretty sure that it probably has something to do with all of the recent Dust robberies." Donnie suggested. Leo nodded.

"True... it seems like we can't go out to the city without running into the aftermath of a robbery... or attempted robbery." Leo stated, to which Raph smirked as he thought about the few times they came across an active robbery.

"Exactly. If there's one silver lining to those its that they must not all have these special weapons, so they probably save them for the big heists." Donnie mused.

"Or maybe it was a test drive..." Leonardo suggested, even as next to them, Yang angrily threw an apple at JNPR's table.

"That worries me as well." Donatello stated, nodding grimly at his brother.

"Despite having stopped the robbery, we kinda proved that these weapons work. We can only really hope that after our little battle they still don't have the resources to make them." Donnie stated. Raphael stood up, crossing his arms, while behind his back Michelangelo was sticking his tongue out at team JNPR.

"Yeah, or we can stop messin' around and try lookin' for a way to make sure dey can't-" The hothead's words were cut off when he felt a cool, hard splat impact the back of his head. Seeing liquid running down the back of his neck, his two brothers looked up, staring wide eyed with shocked expressions... and a hint of fear. The red bannered turtle turned around slowly, his whole body tensed as he was seething. Looking around, he saw Mikey standing there, shaking in his shell.

"Um... look, Raph I know how it looks... but they did it..." Mikey said, pointing his finger across at JNPR's table. Their facial expressions were all it took to indicate their guilt: Pyrrha and Jaune had wide eyed shock, Ren was facepalming with pure disappointment, while Nora nervously pointed at Ren. Raphael was steaming, fists clenched as he stared across at them.

"Alright ya bozos, ya really done it now!" He angrily stated, reaching behind him and grabbing the pie tin and what was left of the desert. However, before a retaliatory strike could be thrown, he heard the voice of a certain white haired elite.

"Hmmph, how childish..." It wasn't exactly clear if Weiss was talking to whoever threw the pie, Raphael, or both, but with Raphael already in the mood he was in it didn't matter. Turning to her, he stormed right over.

"Oh ya think so, huh Ice Queen?! Maybe I should show ya how "childish" I can really be!" Raphael threatened, holding up the pie tin. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, as if you would actually-" She was cut off by the white splat that engulfed her head, Raph smirking dangerously as he held it on her face. Behind the two, the rest of team RWBY widened their own eye, staring at them. For a second, tension filled the air, as all three teams had their eyes glued on to Raph and Weiss. No one was truly aware of what had happened, only one thing was for certain.

A war had been started.

* * *

The next few minutes escalated so fast that Leonardo and Donatello could hardly believe it, watching things spiral out of control at impossible speeds. For starters, almost immediately after the showdown between Raphael and Weiss started Michelangelo leapt on top of the table, declared a food fight, and began tossing food. Leonardo and Donatello had been midly amused, figuring Mikey would be the one to start a food fight.

But it did not stop there.

Things quickly escalated beyond reason. The entire cafeteria was embroiled, and it got more heated, to the point were someone, probably Raph or Nora, even used poor Jaune as a projectile. They had started to get concerned when things got to that stage... however in no time Nora had managed to stack a large number of tables up into her own pseudo castle, with her teammates guarding their self proclaimed "Queen of the Castle." That's when the vast majority of the students ran from the cafeteria, leaving just the three teams.

Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello stood near the back of the cafeteria, next to the no man's land between the cackling tyrant team JNPR and the resisting team RWBY. Leonardo looked out as team JNPR launched a barrage of watermelons at their foes.

"Alright... I'm officially lost." Leonardo stated.

"Ditto." Donnie added, while Raph smirked.

"I dunno either, but I'm likin' it!" He said, cracking his knuckles. Near them they saw Yang rush in, forcing her fists into two turkeys and charging ahead, smashing through them as if they were boxing gloves. Mikey grinned.

"Well come on, Leo you always say we should find training in everything we do... so lets do it!" He exclaimed, looking down. On his plate next to some half eaten pizza slices were some bread-sticks that he'd made sure had cheese in them earlier. He bent down and grabbed two, breaking them in half. Sure enough, some gooey cheese held them together. Adding a little aura to the whole thing he had his impromptu nunchucks. Grinning he charged in, swirling them around. Raph smirked and reached down, grabbing a pair of spoons.

"Heh... never thought I'd use you again." He said, before flipping over a table and charging in as well. Behind him, Leonardo and Donatello looked at each other. They both shrugged before leaping to join in.

Ahead of Leonardo, he saw Yang launch her turkeys at Jaune, knocking him back. Grinning Leo leapt headfirst towards them, reaching down to grab the drumsticks. Yanking them off, he spun them around. He saw his first targets: Blake and Pyrrha, who were locked in a bitter baguette stalemate. Leaping into the air, he brought his twin drumsticks down onto both their baguettes, smirking as he landed.

"Hello ladies." He taunted, before swinging his legs up and kicking them both out, knocking the two back, before he leapt down in between them. That proved to be a mistake as the two both charged him at once, Pyrrha stabbing out with incredible speed while Blake swing both sticks at him. He blocked Pyrrha's blow, but Blake knocked him back, Leonardo landing on his shell. Groaning a bit as he got up, he turned around to see Ruby skating across the tables on a tray, before leaping up and landing on Pyrrha, kicking off her, which knocked the red-headed warrior right into Leo.

Michelangelo rushed to his brother's aid, swirling his nunchuck breadsticks as he did. As he charged towards Leo, Nora and Ren rushed in behind the blue clad turtle as well. Mikey leaped up, bringing a foot down towards Ren, who nimbly dodged it, but didn't dodge the strike from Mikey's spinning weapon. However as he did that, Nora leaped up and kicked off his shell into the air, grabbing a metal rod from the ceiling, breaking it off, and impaling it into a watermelon, granting her a hammer. Mikey groaned and took a small bite off the tip of his weapon.

Grinning, the redheaded tyrant charged forward, before being stopped by several cracker shurikens impaling into her melon head. Turning around, she smirked as she saw her challenger, Donatello. The brainiac threw several handfuls, all of which Nora blocked with her handle, before getting in close. Thrusting, she smashed right into Donnie's stomach. Just as he was barreling over, she brought the end up with enough force to send the purple turtle flying up into the air. Smirking, Nora jumped up and swung her hammer around and smashed it right onto Don, sending the turtle crashing to the ground. He groaned, and laid there as the bruiser marched off, looking for a new opponent.

At the same time, Michelangelo found himself at the business end of a swordfish, wielded by Weiss herself. Weiss was fast... very fast, even for the speedy turtle. Mikey was just barely able to keep up, and kept on the defensive, forcing her weapon away from his body. At one point he smirked as he wrapped one of his breadsticks around her swordfish's "sword," pulling it away from her, and yanking the whole thing out of her hands. Grinning, Mikey then delivered a devastating series of blows at her, sending Weiss tumbling back. Mikey cheered and took a bite of his breadstick... before getting a boot to the face, courtesy of Ren.

Near the center of the room, Yang returned to the fray, rolling into the turkeys so they wrapped around her fists. She looked up, and saw her own opponent charging towards her as well: Raphael. Smirking, Yang threw a punch, which he blocked with his spoons. The two stared each other down for a moment.

"So let's see what ya got now, and make sure ya ain't just talk." Raph taunted, before forcing her fist down, and swinging a leg up to connect with her face. However, when her fist was forced down, she brought it back up, right into the turtle's chest, knocking him back, and giving her enough space to launch another punch out, connecting with the hot head's face. Groaning a bit, Raph spat and turned back, still smirking.

"That da best ya got?" He said, charging in and leaping over Yang, swinging a spoon down, which was blocked. Once landing he crouched, and swung a leg out, catching Yang's, she fell backward, and pushed off the floor with her hands, aiming at Raph. However Raph just leaped up into midair, and threw a leg down, knocking her on her back.

"Gotta say Yang, I'm a bit disappointed." He said, twirling his spoon. Yang shot up and with a smirk, threw an uppercut right into Raph, knocking the surprised turtle up and back. Now that seemed like a good move on Yang's part... until of course the watermelon hammer strike that had been aimed for Raph instead connected into her, launching Yang high up into ceiling, smashing through it in fact. Nora looked down at her now headless hammer, but she didn't have long to mourn, as a certain prankster landed down on the tip, wrapping his legs around it.

"Yoink!" Mikey said swinging it, and Nora, back, launching the two away into a vending machine. Looking up he smirked and saw Blake. Leaping at her, he kicked his leg out, which Blake nimlby dodged, cartwheeling away, and grabbing a chain of linked sausages as she did. Mikey smirked and brought up his own weapons... but saw Blake look back with confusion. Looking back at them, Mikey's own eyes widened, and he let out a quick scream as he saw that he'd actually eaten them down to just the "handles". Looking up he chuckled nervously, backing away with his hands raised. Blake smirked and threw the end of her sausage chain at the turtle, wrapping around him. Letting out another scream, Mikey was flung about, smashing into the ground, wall, pillar, and finally launched into Ren, the two tumbling to the ground.

Blake smirked as she saw her opponents land on the ground... before a drumstick to the back of the head reminded her that she wasn't alone. Groaning and stumbling back, Blake looked up to see Leo smirking as he spun his drumsticks.

"Hey there, remember me?" He stated cockily, before charging in. Blake swung her sausage up, lashing out and around. However Leonardo was quick and nimble, ducking and dodging, leaping head over shell over the links, and finally landing on top of it, wrapping it around his foot. Leaping back, Leonardo pulled on the chain, launching Blake towards him, and bringing his weapons down onto her. Groaning, she flipped back just in time to dodge Leonardo's turkey legs, as he stabbed them down. Leaping over the leader turtle, Blake got into a combat stance... before an explosion of soda erupted right in between the two, throwing them both back. Looking back, the two saw Nora was throwing soda cans that were fizzed up hard enough to break open, throwing their near bursting contents about. The two rushed off in different directions, nimbly dodging and leaping over the makeshift grenades.

Raphael meanwhile sat back up, grabbing his spoons as he looked around. It seemed like half of the team was down, while Leo was on the run from Nora's grenades. Grimacing, Raphael realized the situation was a lot bleaker then he'd been expecting it to get. However he stopped himself from blindly charging in when he saw Pyrrha look around at a group of discarded soda cans. Slamming a hand onto the ground, all of the cans nearby started levitating... then they began launching. The soda cans started focusing on Blake at first, then a massive wave of them crashed into her, sending Blake back near the entrance of the cafeteria. Raph saw Pyrrha look at Leonardo with a smirk, and that's when he made his move.

"'Scuse me, can't let ya do that!" He said, leaping up and batting at her head with his spoons, before flipping back and catching her chin with his foot. Leaping off and back-flipping to land next to Leonardo, the two got back to back.

"Things are looking pretty dicey. Mikey and Donnie are down, while we still got Nora, Pyrrha, and Ruby out there." Leonardo assessed.

"Good, never liked it easy, no fun." Raph said, twirling his spoons.

"I'm thinking we should take on Pyrrha and Nora now, they're da bigga threat here." Raph suggested, as he aimed his spoons at the two.

"Maybe, but Ruby-" Leo stated, before stopping and tapping his brother's shoulder. "Raph, Ruby's up to something."

Sure enough, the small leader of team RWBY was looking at her four remaining opponents. Then she seemed to kneel down... then kicked off in a burst of speed. She ran so fast that all of the debris, cans, and food on the ground were quickly picked up by the wind she left behind. Looking up, Leonardo widened his eyes.

"Ah shell, RUN!" He shouted, dropping his drumsticks so he could dash in the opposite direction, Raph following him. It didn't matter however, as Ruby blasted by the two in a blur, her winds picking them up and swirling them around. As Ruby ran, she also picked up the two other brothers, as well as all of team JNPR. Stopping right next to the opposite wall, she crashed into the wall, leaving a crater. Next, the two teams each smashed into the wall, while Ruby leaped up. The four brothers could only look up and see the massive amounts of wind, food, and various fluids rushing towards them, splattering, smashing, and coating them in a thick layer of food. After what felt like an eternity, Ruby finally landed, the eight others slowly following her to the ground. Mikey groaned as he sat up, trying to wipe off what he could, and looking back towards the entrance. There stood Sun and someone else, covered in purple stuff.

"Hey... when'd he get-" Mikey started, before the doors slammed open, revealing a very angry Glynda Goodwitch, who stormed into the room. Mikey screamed and crawled back, trying to find somewhere to hide, grabbing onto one of the upturned tables. Glynda aimed her riding crop out at the mess, and most of the tables started flying up, all slowly being reorganized into their individual places. The final table bumped and tumbled into its spot.

Glynda glared down at the turtle who was still hanging onto it. Mikey gulped and nervously waved up at her, before slowly letting go and slinking away. Glynda sighed and addressed everyone else.

"Children, please! Do NOT play with your food." She said, readjusting her glasses. The only response she got from the eleven there was a fairly large burp from Nora, then a crash as Yang finally returned. This caused chuckles to erupt from the teams, especially among Yang, Ruby, Mikey, and Nora. Leo sighed, and smiled sheepishly, but still happy from this, getting to let loose and have a good bit of fun. He grinned as he thought of how he was glad for these moments, hoping they'd last until they returned home.

* * *

Meanwhile, later that evening on the outskirts of the industrial sector of Vale, a lone warehouse sat abandoned... or so it seemed. Walking towards it were two teenagers, each entering inside to find not an abandoned warehouse, but a lively headquarters for the local White Fang. Inside, the members were scurrying about, unloading and stacking crates and boxes filled with stolen Dust. However, that was not the object of the two teens' interest.

The two were a tall, thin, gray haired teen with thick boots, long black pants, and a long sleeved gray and black shirt, the other a green haired, dark skinned girl with long white and brown pants, a fairly small green and white top, and two revolvers resting on the back of her hips.

Walking in, they passed by numerous members of the White Fang, ignoring them as they marched to the man they wanted to see... Roman Torchwick. He turned to them, and flashed a non-sincere smile as he walked up to them.

"Oh, look, she sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce." Roman said sarcastically, wrapping his arms around his partners Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai from behind. The two shuddered, and pulled out from behind them.

"Ugh, spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald stated with disgust, as Roman walked between the two.

"That was a joke. And this..." Roman said, pulling out a piece of paper. "just might tell me where you two have been all day."

"What?!" Emerald gasped, reaching back into her back pocket, discovering that the piece of paper she had left back there was in fact missing.

"I'm a professional, sweetheart, pay attention maybe you'll learn something." However, his playfully sarcastic tone quickly darkened as he read the note. "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald retorted.

"Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?" Roman demanded more then asked.

"Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least." Mercury snarked.

"I had that under control." Roman growled as he looked down on Mercury.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale says otherwise." Mercury retorted, unphased.

"Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you, the tin can, and your little street rat friend here and I would-" Roman snarled, before being interrupted by a smooth, silky voice.

"Do what, Roman?" The voice questioned from above. All three looked up to see their boss standing up their. In a flowing, dark red dress with black flowing hair and piercing amber eyes the bored right into Roman's. The platform she was on lowered, and Roman backtracked, returning to a nervous tone.

"Ah hah I'd uh... not kill them?" He suggested warily. Emerald smiled as she saw her descend, running up to her.

"Cinder!" Emerald said as their boss, Cinder Fall, strutted forward, past the advancing Emerald.

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder said, still smooth but also with a sharp edge to it.

"I was going to-" Roman tried again, much more fearfully then before, but he was interrupted.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Emerald said, smirking as she proudly exclaimed to her superior as Mercury joined her. However, they were cut short.

"Quiet. Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" Cinder said with the same sharp tone to her voice. Behind her, Roman took the opportunity to gloat.

"I just thought..." Emerald started, now nervous.

"Don't think... obey." Cinder ordered.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Emerald sighed, nodding slowly. At that point, Cinder turned back to Roman, who's cocky attitude vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

"And you." At this point her voice immediately turned very dangerous. "Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

At this point, Roman had had enough with being interrupted, and so he spoke with a lot more bite in his words, as he pointed out the massive crates all around the warehouse, stacked to the ceiling.

"Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!" Roman countered. At that moment, another voice interrupted his, and the owner of said voice made Roman clench his fists and eyes shut.

"Ah yes, you have been much too busy with your barbaric robberies, I can certainly see. I mean, it's not like you could possibly have done them any better or faster, or if you'd just listen to my brilliant ideas." Stepping forward, Dr. Baxter Stockman finally made his appearance.

"I apologize that I'm late to this little impromptu meeting, but unlike some of us here I was actually doing my job and working on designs for those robberies." Stockman gloated, smirking as he held himself up high.

"Well, speaking of the tin can, look who decided to show up. And might I say, despite being up on that marvelously advanced high horse you built yourself, it seems that you, among most of us here, are missing the big picture, I've got this town on its hands and knees. Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with!" Roman stated, to which Stockman rolled his eyes.

"So you keep saying. Despite the fact that your most successful robberies were only because of my technology, and my research. While... well, we saw several weeks ago what your blundering causes on its own." Stockman said with a smirk.

"Yes that's all very marvelous, but you made my job significantly more difficult. Maybe if I was let in on your grand master plan, it might make my next string of robberies go a little smoother!" Roman stated a bit bitterly. Cinder decided to step in at this point to avoid yet another verbal argument between the two egos.

"Oh, Roman. Have a little faith. You'll know what you need when you need to know it." Cinder said softly, placing a hand on his cheek. At that point Roman could feel her hand heating up, and saw the glow in her eyes. Roman knew when to fold, so he broke their gaze with a grunt, relenting. Cinder smirked and turned around.

"Besides, we're done with Dust." Cinder confirmed, leaving Roman confused.

"Okay... then now what?" He asked, hoping this next assignment would get him farther away from his "team".

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. Stockman will send you details and coordinates tonight. Stockman, you will remain with the previously discussed staff to continue working on your little projects." She ordered.

"While incredibly generous, I do have to say that despite the Dust robberies, I still lack fundamental resources to go beyond the prototype phase. I assume that means you'll be fixing that shortly?"

"Don't worry Stockman, our new location will have plenty of those. Besides, it'll also have some... relics that should prove useful to your research." Cinder confirmed as she walked off.

Roman looked over to Stockman, confused.

"We're moving onto the next phase of the plan." Stockman confirmed, as Emerald and Mercury followed Cinder. The mad genius smiled and leaned towards Roman.

"Also, what a shame. Seems someone almost got burned because he wanted to know something that was above his pay grade. How humiliating." He smirked, to which Roman sighed and turned back.

"Oh I guess you of all people would know what it's like to get burned." He stated, looking up and down Stockman's body. As he strutted away, Stockman was visibly seething.

"Yes I do... but that's not going to happen again. That's never going to happen to the brilliant Dr. Baxter Stockman again." Stockman muttered to himself as he stormed back to his station.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well...um wow...over a month since my last update. Um...well I can only say I'm sorry for that. With school having come up shortly after my last update, there was preparing for school,, then there was actually going too school, then there was just all sorts of miscellaneous issues that kept sucking away my free time, I can only say I'm sorry. I guess I was lucky that I was able to get out the final chapter of Volume 1 before it happened. I'm hoping that following updates will come out sooner, but thank you for being patient with me! It means a lot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

It was a quiet day in the library of Beacon Academy. Inside this library, there sat two different tables, with twelve familiar faces all huddled around it. At one table five students all sat around a board game with small miniature soldiers battling across a map of Remnant, while the four girls of Team RWBY on each side held a deck of cards. Meanwhile, next to a certain Ice Queen, the orange bandana of Michelangelo collected the nervous sweat he was secreting.

"Look... Weiss, I'm telling you, if you'd just play-"

"And I'm telling you, I don't need your help!"

"Weiss c'mon, you're killing me! You're so close, and I promise you could end the game if you-"

"No, I am perfectly capable of taking care of Vacuo on my own!" Weiss stated, as Ruby raised her hand.

"Um... it's my turn anyways." Ruby said, before clearing her throat then dramatically pointing to her sister. "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your Kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it on!" The cocky blonde shouted dramatically, as her younger sister smirked.

"I play, the Atlasian Airfleet!" Ruby triumphantly decreed as she laid down the card, to the shock of Yang and Michelangelo.

"No way, Ruby! Ah shell... Weiss, this is not looking good for your kingdom!" Mikey said nervously as he looked over her hand, much to the heiress' displeasure. However, that was not the end just yet.

As Ruby basked in the assured destruction of her sister's kingdom, Yang smirked cockily, raising her own card.

"Pretty sneaky... but now you've activated my trap card!" She declared triumphantly, revealing it to the utter surprise of Mikey and Ruby. "Giant Nevermore!"

"How the shell... oh man, that's risky dude. But, it could alter the course of history itself!" Mikey declared dramatically. "It's a total coin toss on who is ruined..." Mikey continued, staring over at Yang's side of the table, eager to see how it would end up, and what the future of Remnant would hold.

As Yang's victorious roll created a wail of anguish from Ruby and a cheer from Michelangelo, his brothers sat with Team JNPR at the next table, all doing their own thing.

Donatello was in fact reading a collection of science textbooks, Dust manuals, and his Scroll as he wrote down in his notebook religiously. Leonardo was meditating in his seat, his own book on Aura and Semblances in front of him to occasionally take a look at. And the fourth turtle, Raphael, was laying his head on the table in front of a bunch of homework he really did not feel like doing. It was of course made worse by the fact that next to him Nora Valkyrie was napping without a care in the world.

Groaning, Raph took another look at his older brother, and seeing that he was deep in meditation, he tried closing his eyes to get some more rest... only to have said older brother smack the back of his head before resting a finger back on Raph's work, much to the frustration of the hot headed turtle.

Back at the bitter war for the planet, Ruby was laying on the table, tears streaming from her eyes as she could only give a halfhearted anguished "Noooo..." Mikey looked over the table, before turning to Weiss.

"Okay Weiss, that turn really helped in knocking Ruby substantially back, and left Yang wide open. However, her Smuggler's of Wind Path card is going to make things really tricky and-are you even listening?!" Mikey shouted right at her when he noticed her eyes had a glossy look as she stared into her deck.

She jolted up at the sudden volume, looking around.

"I uh... I have no idea what's going on." Weiss admitted as Mikey facepalmed and groaned loudly into his hand. However Yang slid over to her.

"Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus." Yang explained, as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"That sounds dumb." She complained. Mikey looked over.

"Hey, what's the enemy doin-" However he was interrupted as Yang started going through Weiss' hand.

"See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... oh, oh! Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Airfleet and put it in your hand!" Yang shouted cheerfully, as Mikey realized that Weiss was actually listening to her.

"Weiss... are you actually listening to your rival when you've been ignoring me this whole time?!" Mikey exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!" She offered, then turned her finger darkly at the Ice Queen. "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war."

"Which means…?" Weiss asked, still somewhat lost. Mikey sighed and looked over.

"Well, theoretically, you'd be three moves from conquering Remnant, although it'd have been less if you'd listened to me, but I'd think more on it, as Yang told you, so who knows what she's-" Unfortunately the first half of his advice was all Weiss that listened to as she started laughing manically.

"Yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms-" However she was interrupted by the casual rebuttal from Yang.

"Trap card." Weiss could only look on with confusion as Yang rearranged the board in her favor. "Your armies have been destroyed!"

With that said and done, the table shook as Mikey's head crashed into it, groaning with defeat.

"If it's alright with you all, I think it's time I called for a revolt, as clearly our current leader is too incompetent for the job." Mikey's muffled voice came out.

As the three whimpering messes tried to console each other over their loss in political power, Yang cheerfully turned to the final remaining player, Blake Belladonna.

"Alright Blake, you're up!" Yang cheerfully stated.

"Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asked, jolting back int the real world.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!" Yang reminded her cheerfully.

"Right." Blake said softly. At that moment, Jaune grew tired of studying and walked over to the assembled table.

"Hey! Can I play?" He asked eagerly.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got four people." Ruby declined apologetically.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess." Weiss derided haughtily. At hearing that, Mikey's head shot up as he glared at Weiss.

"Did you of all people say that? Ignoring this latest blunder, just two turns ago you attacked your own naval fleet!" Mikey shouted to the annoyance of Weiss.

"Seriously, I could be a better leader, Jaune could be a better leader... a ficus could be a better leader!" Mikey groaned as he stood up. "Why not let an Arc dynasty reign for a bit, the Schnee dynasty has only led to great ruin for the Kingdom of Vacuo!"

However before a scathing retort from Weiss could come forward, a new voice interrupted everyone.

"Sup losers." Came the cool voice of Sun. Looking up, everyone could see that Sun and that blue-haired kid he was with the other day as they walked up to them.

"Oh, its Sun..." Mikey groaned as he sat back in his seat. Sun smirked and looked over at everyone else.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Mikey... Ice Queen." He greeted the five there while waving over at everyone else.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss demanded with indignation. Across the table, Raph rolled his eyes.

"Gee, I wonda why..."

"I never got the chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun continued, turning to the blue haired boy, who was looking down at the board game.

"Uh, aren't libraries for reading?" He asked. At that, Ren threw his hands up, having been trying to do so with varying degrees of success.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed, while next to him Donnie nodded.

"That and studying... quiet, focused studying." The brainiac turtle added. Sun rolled his eyes and turned to his friend.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd." He said, as Donnie raised an eyebrow at hearing that.

"Ah ah ah, intellectual, okay? Thank you." The boy clarified, before turning to the group. "I'm Neptune."

"Intellectual, I like it." Donnie nodded at Neptune.

"Nah Don... you're still a nerd." Raph teased his brother. However, it was clear that Donnie wasn't the only one appreciating Neptune's appearance.

"So where are you from Neptune?" Weiss asked, the sting out of her voice, especially as he smoothly walked over to her.

"Haven. And I don't believe I caught your name, Snow Angel." He said smoothly, with a clear effect on her.

"Um... Weiss." She said slowly, looking up at Neptune, while Jaune in the background couldn't believe he was seeing this. Meanwhile, Sun was over at the table, looking down at Blake.

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun said, as Blake looked up at him and the rest of the table. Looking down, she stood up and pushed past everyone else.

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. See you guys later." She said moodily as she walked off. Everyone watched her walk off, until Mikey jolted into her seat and grabbed her hand.

"Alright Ice Queen, you've mocked my tactics long enough! Now you'll learn to fear me!" Mikey said as he glared hungrily at the table.

Across at the other table, Leo opened his eyes and looked over at his brothers. He sighed and stretched his arms. He saw how Raph was barely able to stay awake, Donnie had his nose buried in his work farther then he'd seen in a long time, and Mikey was... being a bit more Mikey than usual.

"You know, I think we've been cooped up too much lately. How about tonight we go for a little midnight run." Leo suggested with a grin on his face, one matched by his hotheaded brother.

* * *

As the sun set over the city of Vale, on one particular building stood three mutant ninja turtles looking out as the lights of the city came on to illuminate the streets in the sun's absence. As the shadows descended, the three brothers were pacing around on the rooftop. Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo were all there, waiting for their red brother.

"Where is Raphael?" Leonardo asked, growing a bit impatient. "He was the one most eager to go after I suggested it."

Mikey looked back to his brother.

"Well we had an... idea so to speak, so that's probably what's holding him up." Mikey confirmed, to which Leonardo only had further questions.

"Wait... you and Raph, together, came up with an... "idea" for this? What are you two planning?" He asked cautiously, before Mikey grinned and winked.

"Just wait and see." As he said that, Raphael was seen climbing up the fire escape before leaping onto the rooftop.

"Sorry for da holdup, but our guests wanted ta take their time." He said, crossing his arms.

"Guests?" Leo asked, and to answer his question, Yang's head popped up from the fire escape.

"Sup boys, so this were the party's at?" She asked, grinning. Mikey walked up.

"Hey Yang! Did Ruby make it too?" He asked, to which Yang nodded and reached behind her, leaning back and down and lifting up her sister by the hood.

"Hey Mikey! Hey everyone!" Ruby called, waving as Yang crawled up onto the rooftop with Raph's help. Leonardo nodded, somewhat surprised to see the two there.

"Oh, hey there. I wasn't expecting you two to join us." He mentioned, as his eyes wandered over to Raph and Mikey.

"Yeah, Raph and Mikey invited us along, said it's something really fun you guys used to do all of the time." Yang explained, as Ruby nodded.

"They also invited Blake and Weiss but Weiss said, and I quote, "I will never be caught dead with those miscreants behaving so foolishly in public!" And Blake was... well... Blake." Ruby added, shrugging her shoulders. Leonardo nodded.

"Well if you want to join us, sure thing. I guess it would be nice to go rooftop running with some people who actually know the city well. We're still getting used to it." Leo said, before turning to Raph. "Although, I hope they can keep up with us."

"Pfft, if dat bonehead Casey could... sometimes keep up with us, den they should have no problems." He smirked and turned to Yang. "A course, I won't be goin' easy on ya like wit' him."

"Challenge accepted." Yang stated, meeting his smirk with her own. Leonardo interjected.

"It's not really a competition, just a fun run." Then his own grin came on. "Besides... we all know I could leave you all in the dust. And just to prove it..." He leaped back across the alleyway. "We're starting now!"

As Leonardo landed on the previous building, turning and running, the other brothers smirked and leaped across themselves. Raph landed in a roll and kicked out to keep moving, Donnie pole vaulted with his bo to make it, and Mikey did a few flips in midair with a chuckle. On the previous building, Yang and Ruby shared a grin and took a running leap to land on the building, rushing to keep pace.

The six dashed across the rooftops, effortlessly. Ruby could keep up with the turtles whenever they were running across flat rooftops, but when coming across obstacles or when it came to leap across at the next building the brothers just simply couldn't be beat. Their years of moving across New York's rooftops made going across Vale's skyline just as simple. They didn't know any shortcuts or have any special paths, but they could improvise at the drop of a hat. Yang tended to be the one lagging behind a bit, but she was able to hold her own and was not left behind. As Donnie ran across a roof, he leaped over next to Leonardo.

"You know Leo, I've been thinking about that tech we recovered from the docks, and it's driving me crazy at how familiar it is." He said, leaping into the air, flipping forward and pushing off a pipe to keep up, and then landing on his feet next to Leo.

"Yeah? What is it that makes it so familiar? I thought you were still getting used to all of the tech we've been running across lately." Leo replied as he kicked off the edge of the building, reaching up to vault himself onto the next rooftop.

"I have, and it's all fascinating. But I have been getting familiar, as our weapons should prove, but that's also what bothers me. I shouldn't be familiar with any of it to this level, but it looks too familiar. I really need to check out who is making it." Donnie said as he slid under a pipe.

"You said you got it from Roman Torchwick right, him and the White Fang? That's not exactly going to be the easiest thing to accomplish. We are well aware of how large criminal organizations love their secret tech." Leo argued.

"That's true... but you're also aware of how great we tend to be at getting that kind of stuff." Donnie said with a confident smirk.

"That's true..." Leo couldn't help but give his own grin.

The two brothers saw a red blur rush up to them.

"So wait, you guys are thinking of going after Torchwick?" Ruby asked looking at them. The two widened their eyes, suddenly remembering the four of them weren't alone.

"Wait... were you listening in on our conversation?" Leo asked.

"Um... just a little?" She offered, chuckling softly. Leo sighed and shrugged.

"Erm... well, I mean... it's a possibility. Have you seen the news lately? The White Fang and Torchwick are pulling heists left and right, sometimes with tech strong enough to overpower any resistance, and sometimes without even anyone knowing. Clearly something's up that's too much for the police to handle on its own." Leo stated. Ruby nodded and turned her head.

"Huh... you kinda sound like Blake." Ruby added, before slowing down as the building came to an end, leading to a large building under construction.

Leo and Donnie exchanged a grin as they ran faster. This one was trickier, as the only stable platform was far higher then any of them could jump. Donnie extended his bo and offered it to Leo, who grabbed ahold. Leo kicked up as Donnie swung the staff, launching Leo up, who kicked off of the beams to reach the landing zone. Donnie meanwhile used his staff to pole vault up, kicking on the beams near the end to make it.

Raph smirked and charged ahead, leaping as high as he could, before pulling his sais out and stabbing them into the beams. He then swung his legs up, using the momentum to swing upwards. Mikey looked over and saw a cable running across the roof to the building and reached for his nunchucks, wrapping one around it and kicking off to swing down rapidly. As he reached the building under construction, he swung up, the speed launching him there. Raph and Mikey stood on the edge, looking down on their two guests.

"Guess we gotta help em, huh?" Raph asked teasingly. However down below, Ruby and Yang grinned at each other. They both grabbed their weapons and leaped across, firing back to let the recoil carry them the rest of the way and over the two brothers. Yang looked back and stuck her tongue out at the two, getting Raph to frown.

"Tch, beginna's luck!" He dismissed as he chased after the them. Meanwhile up ahead, the other two went back to their previous conversation.

"So, you agree we have to do something, and I think that if we can find the source of all of this technology we can cut off the head." Donnie suggested. Leo nodded.

"Right, I guess tomorrow we can start looking for clues. I can ask Blake again if she has any ideas on where it could've come from." He suggested. Donnie nodded.

"That's good. Right now we don't really have a whole lot of other leads." He sighed and charged towards the end of the building, leaping down and free falling until he lashed his bo out to slow his descent enough to safely land, while Leonardo tucked and rolled as he followed. Don stopped as did Leo, looking out over the city.

"Sorry for bringing this up now, I know this was supposed to be fun and relaxing." Don apologized sheepishly. Leo shook his head.

"Don't be, I know how important this is, and we've been lax on doing anything. We'll just focus everything tomorrow." Leonardo stated as Raph, Mikey, Yang, and Ruby all landed behind them.

"Wheh, you were right Raph, that was fun! Really gets the blood pumping and the heart racing!" Yang said with a thumbs up. Raph smirked and nodded.

"Yep, you bet it is. An' you two kept up pretty well... for some amateurs." Raph added. Ruby was breathing a bit as well, as she walked over to Leo and Don.

"Wow, you guys must've lived in a big village to get so good." She said, grinning. Leo chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, you could say that." He said, thinking back to home and her skyscrapers.

"Yeah... Manhattan was quite the large village." Donnie said, mentioning the supposed name of their former homes. As the group took a few minutes to catch their breath, Yang smirked and looked back.

"Welp, guess you did beat us all Leo... with that sneaky head start of course." She added dismissively. And to that Leo shrugged walking over to her.

"Hey, being a true warrior is just as much about out-thinking your opponent as it is out classing them. And speaking of..." He took of with a grin.

"I'm gonna do it again." And with that the race back started.

* * *

 **AN: Well...it seems I was NOT able to get the update out faster then the last one. I can only apologize as my schedule filled up so much faster then I was expecting, making me have to put aside this for a bit. But it is not canceled, don't worry, I do plan on keeping this story up and running. I would like to thank my patient readers and reviewers for sticking with me. I can't promise my next one will be out sooner, but I am hoping that from now on they won't take as long to write. Thank you all again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

With the end of classes for the day, the four brothers were quick to return to their dorm room. After the midnight run, they decided they would have to prepare themselves to begin their espionage mission the next day.

Leonardo spoke up first once they'd settled in, standing close to the center of the room. "Alright everyone, starting today, we're going to try and get to the bottom of this spike in crime as well as where the White Fang are getting these technological goodies. To start, I'm going to try and convince Blake to tell me anything she might know. Informants, hideouts, dealers, anything like that. It might not be the most current information, but it could be something."

Donatello than spoke up. "I'll keep looking closer into the recovered tech. At the same time, I'll wander the streets to see if I can find anything similar, and of course I'll do some online research to see if I can find any news on experimental tech."

"An' speaking o' patrolling the streets, I'll be out huntin' any a dem White Fang wackos." Raphael said, before turning to his younger brother.

Said younger brother, however, wasn't paying attention, his eye gazing out the window. When Raph went to smack him, Mickey spoke up. "And I've got a couple of suspicious trespassers sneaking to RWBY's room." The goofball turtle said, pointing out.

The other three widened their eyes and ran over to the window to take a look. And sure enough they could see see Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias near team RWBY's window. Sun was climbing on a branch while Neptune was inching his way sideways on a very small ledge on the building's side. How he got there, they couldn't tell. Sun then grabbed the branch he was on with his tail and hung upside down, looking into the girl's window.

"What the heck are they doing?" Donnie asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Raph growled and stepped onto the window. "I dunno, but I get the feelin' it ain't about respecting their privacy." He said, before leaping out of the window and onto the tree.

Micky chuckled and got up. "He's right, let's go make sure Mr. Weapon Idea Thief is on the up and up." He said, before following Raph.

Leonardo sighed, and looked to his brother. "We should follow them and make sure they don't get in too much trouble, shouldn't we?" He asked, to which Don nodded.

The two got up and scooted on the ledge like Neptune, although more confidently and quickly. Neptune quickly caught sight of them, and looked confused. As the two got closer to the window, they could hear Ruby from inside.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!"

" _What we found?" What're they planning?_ Leonardo thought, before Sun spoke up.

"Yeah!"

Leonardo could hear the surprise from the team inside, as Raphael climbed up to where the monkey Faunus was.

"Ah, it's easy, I do it all the time." Sun said, and at that point Raph leaped out.

"Aha, not anymore ya ain't!" Raphael said as he kicked out towards the thief and knocked the two flying into RWBY's dorm room.

Mickey chuckled and leaped across, grabbing ahold of Neptune and pulling him in with him, causing the blue haired boy to cry out in surprise. "He's not the only one up here too!"

Leonardo and Donatello both shared a wince as they saw it, before sighing and leaping into the room to hopefully provide a good chunk of damage control.

As Raphael and Sun squirmed on the floor, Yang was the first of the stunned girls to speak up. "Raph? Mikey? What're you all doing here?"

Raph, having somewhat pinned Sun's arms down looked up. "Hey Yang, was just checking out what dese boneheads were doin' creepin' around the dorms an' why he was snoopin' in."

"Snooping in? What, I was just trying to see what their plan was in going after the White Fang!" Sun said, struggling, before having his tail wrap around Raph's arm and yanking him off.

As Raph was about to get back up, Leonardo spoke up. "Wait, you're going after the White Fang too?"

Ruby nodded slowly. "Um...yeah I guess we-wait...what do you mean...too?"

* * *

After having had everyone calmed down, both teams found out the other was simultaneously wanting to go after Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. So, upon realizing this, the two teams decided to work together. With, to the reluctance of Raphael, the help of Sun and Neptune too.

Ruby spoke up as she looked at the now ten person group. "I'll go with Weiss, and Donnie you can come with us too, to make sure Weiss asks about those extra parts you found."

Don nodded and spoke up. "While we're there I might be able to try and get some extra information."

Leonardo spoke up, pointing to Raph and Mikey. "You two can go with Yang, some extra muscle in a shady part of town could do good." After seeing them nod, he looked at Blake and Sun. "I'll go with you guys as well."

Blake's eyes widened with concern, but as she was about to raise her concerns, Leonardo gave her a knowing look, hoping to discuss his reasoning more privately. Slowly nodding back, she relented.

Ruby then pushed Neptune towards Yang. "And because Leo brought up a good point, Neptune can go with you Yang. Plus it'll even out the bikes."

Weiss didn't seem to agree with that logic and raised her hand. "Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister. And I suppose Neptune could come with me, oh and Donatello, instead."

Ruby seemed to think for a moment, before brushing it off with a snort. "Hahah, nah!"

Donatello and Mikey both chuckled at the Ice Queen's annoyed look, and Don brought it up as he walked past her. "Smooth moves, Ice Queen." He said, as Ruby dragged the protesting heiress away.

Leonardo sighed and shook his head. "Alright everyone, let's go to it." As the groups split up, him, Sun, and Blake began to walk down the hall. The latter two slowed down a bit so they could whisper without Sun hearing.

"Okay, what is the plan? We both know you'd never be able to pass off as a Faunus in a full crowd of them. And besides, even if you did, you're so unique looking you'll just draw attention to us."

"I know, which is why I was going to be staying in the shadows as back up, in case things went wrong." Leo said. "Besides, I suppose if I'm out of the way but closest to you guys, I could coordinate with my brothers easier." He reasoned. Then he held out his hand with a small, black disc.

"What's this?" Blake asked, taking it.

"An earpiece, I snagged it from Donnie. That way we can be in constant communication. Plus I could hear anything going on in there as well." Leonardo explained.

* * *

Donatello (in disguise now), Weiss, and Ruby walked out of the dorms and towards the base of Beacon Tower and where the CCTS was. Ruby was, of course, excitedly squealing at it.

"Wow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Ruby said, smiling as she looked up.

Weiss smirked and added in. "You should see the one in Atlas."

Donatello spoke up, having read about them sooner. "The first one, right? Where right after the Great War, Atlas gifted the Cross Continental Transmit System to the world, right?" He asked Weiss, although was fairly certain about it.

Weiss nodded, seemingly almost impressed. "Someone's been brushing up on their history."

This caused Don to rub the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry I'm a bit of a history guy." _That and I needed to learn as much about them as I could when setting up our Shell Cells to it...and that was a pain enough as is._

Ruby rolled her eyes and chuckled. Weiss crossed her arms. "Oh please don't act like that, we're only here because of you, we could've done this just as easily in the library."

Ruby brightened up, excited once again. "I know, but it's just so cool! I've gotta take a picture!" But in her excited rush to pull it out, she accidentally tossed it away. It bounced on the ground until it landed at some...familiar feet.

Bending down to pick up the Scroll stood Penny. "Oh! You dropped this." She said with a smile.

"...Penny?" Both Ruby and Don asked in unison.

Seeing and realizing who they were, Penny's smile formed a frown and her eyes went wide. "Uh..."

"Where've you been, we haven't seen you since the night at the docks!" Ruby said, and Donnie walked besides her to Penny.

"Where you that busy? We couldn't even catch up and let you know what happened." Don said. Sure they hadn't known each other for very long (even if she had insisted on referring to the two as friends) but still, vanishing right after a big battle like that was odd.

Penny looked back between the two and she seemed to get somewhat...nervous. "S-Sorry but I think you two are...confused." She said, before hiccuping, which launched Ruby's Scroll back at her. "Uh...I-I've got to go!" With that she quickly turn around and left.

"...The heck was that about? She seemed very...defensive and nervous for some reason." Donnie said, resting his hand on his chin.

"I don't know...but I'm going to find out!" She said, before rushing to catch up with Penny.

The surprised Weiss tried to call out to her partner, but Donatello interrupted her. "Hey Weiss, you got my list of additions to ask for, right?"

"Yeah, why-" Weiss started before he interrupted her.

"I'm gonna catch up later, go on without us!" He said, rushing after Ruby and Penny as Weiss's futile protests faded behind him. As he caught up he saw Ruby was already trying, and failing, to talk to Penny.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad!" Ruby pleaded as Donnie nodded once he caught up.

"Yeah, and we don't know what they're planning on doing, or how they're involved with anyone. Maybe you know something, but please...you can help us."

"As a friend." Ruby added, to Don's nods in agreement.

Penny sighed and looked around, before walking closer to the two and whispering. "It isn't safe to talk here."

* * *

After having split off from Penny, they agreed to meet somewhere else. Donnie could understand the reasoning for this. She seemed like she was being followed, and if she was than that meant if they went with her, it might arouse suspicion. The two found Penny in front of a diner, looking incredibly nervous. Ruby smiled and put her hand on her shoulder, which after surprising her seemed to calm the strange girl down.

The three walked down the sidewalk as Penny explained. "I wish I could help you two but I don't know anything about those men." She said, somewhat remorsefully.

"It's fine, I suppose it was a bit of a pipe dream. Maybe you could tell us what happened to you?" Donnie suggested.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but...you have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot." Penny clarified.

Donnie chuckled and nodded his head. "I think I can understand that very well."

Ruby nodded in agreement with a knowing smile, before it fell. "But why not let us know you were okay?"

Penny thought for a moment and started to word her words carefully. "I...was asked...not to talk to you. Or Donatello. Or Blake. Anybody, really."

"Well...glad to know I'm regarded so highly by your father..." Don said with a small sigh.

"No, it wasn't my father-" Penny started before a voice around the corner interrupted her, one that seemed to catch her attention too.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" The voice came from a raised platform in a town square. On the platform stood two lines of three robots that were currently bowing. Ahead and in between them was a hologram of a man in an Atlas military uniform.

Donatello raised an eyebrow. "Isn't...that General Ironwood, the leader of Atlas's military and the Headmaster of Atlas Academy?" He'd heard how he was in Vale with the small fleet of massive Atlas Airships that had arrived yesterday. "What's he doing?"

Ironwood seemed to be hosting some kind of demo. "But, he kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and "fine'"..well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!" He exclaimed, as behind the rows of older robots, newer and sleeker models were revealed, kicking down the older models, as the audience clapped.

Donatello meanwhile watched as Ruby was enthralled by the new models, while Penny seemed very...apprehensive. "Penny...you doing alright?" He asked, before the general's words caught him again.

"However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch." He said, grinning.

Ruby's attention was now fully on the demo, while Penny seemed to try and get her attention.

"Ruby…? Um, Donatello..." She said, turning to him, but Don had to admit...he was curious.

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce...the Atlesian Paladin!" And with that said, his hologram vanished and in its place a hologram of a massive mech appeared, two large arms outstretched.

Donnie widened his eyes. "Oh boy...mechs don't usually mean good things for us..." He mumbled, before looking over at Ruby who was awestruck. He sighed and tapped her shoulder. "Ruby? Come on, you're gonna start drooling."

That's when Penny tried to get their attention again, baking up. "Ruby, Donatello...maybe we should go somewhere else..."

Don looked back over to her. "Why, what's wrong?" Looking back he saw two Atlas soldiers who were standing guard look their way and point. Donnie raised an eyebrow and looked back...but Penny was gone. Looking back to the stand, he saw the guards rushing their way. "...Ah shell!"

The two quickly ran across the street after the girl, as a she ran down an alleyway. Ruby stayed ahead of Donatello, who looked back to see the soldiers gaining. As they ran around a corner, they saw she'd run across the street into another alleyway. Donatello was incredibly confused as to what was going on as they ran across, him leaping over a honking car that got in the soldiers' way.

As the group ran down the alleyway, Ruby saw Penny run past a wooden structure holding up a number of crates. As she ran past, she quickly pulled out Crescent Rose and slashed at a leg before putting it back, causing the crates to fall.

Donnie widened his eyes and ran towards the boxes, before kicking off the ground, leaping back off of it ahead of the boxes, while also throwing smoke pellets at the ground right behind them. "A little heads up would've been appreciated!" Don called, causing Ruby to wince as she looked back.

"Oops, sorry!" Ruby said, before looking ahead and seeing how Penny was still so much further ahead. Leaping up, she quickly ran along the wall, to Don's amazement. Then she quickly launched herself almost in a flash to where Penny was. Grabbing ahold, she launched herself and Penny down the alleyway.

Donatello ran ahead and around the corner to try and catch up, and as he ran around the corner he saw Ruby fall to the ground with Penny and roll out into a busy street. Feeling his eyes widen, he quickly ran faster. "Ruby, look out!" He yelled as he saw a truck barreling down the road towards her. He ran to try and get to her, but he knew he wouldn't make it.

Fortunately, he didn't have to. Penny ran into the road and pushed Ruby aside, before putting her hand out in front of her. Then, to his surprise, she stopped the truck, lifting it into the air, before setting it down. Donatello stopped and stared, as did many other people, with some whispering. Penny noticed this, and as she looked down at her hands, her eyes widened and she quickly ran off.

Don could hear the soldiers behind him, so he ran ahead and helped Ruby up. "Come on, we gotta help her, something's wrong." Don said, as they ran after her. Fortunately they'd finally come to an alleyway with a dead end.

"Penny what's wrong? How did you do that?" Donatello asked, as he looked at the increasingly erratic girl. Sure if it'd been someone like Yang, Don could see the truck getting stopped. But he hadn't gotten the feeling that Penny was a brute strength user.

Penny, was getting increasingly nervous and worried. "I-I can't! Everything's fine! I-I don't want to talk about it!" With every sentence, she began to hiccup, which Donatello found...interesting, but put aside that at the moment for maybe something being caused by stress.

Ruby shook her head and walked forward. "Penny, if you can just tell us what's wrong, we can help you!" She pleaded, looking back at Donatello, who stepped forward to help her.

Unfortunately, Penny was beginning to panic, shaking her head and looking away. "No! No, no! You wouldn't understand..."

Don shook his head. "We just might, you never know, and even if we can't we can still try and help you."

Ruby nodded, turning to her. "Please Penny...as a friend."

Those words seemed to spark something in Penny, who after a moment turned to the two quickly. "You're my friends, right? You promise you're my friends?" She asked, no begged, the two, who quickly nodded.

"We promise."

She sighed and looked down at her hands she'd been clenching tightly at once. "I'm...not a real girl..."

Donatello's eyes went wide, as did Ruby's as they looked down.

"Penny I...I don't understand..." Ruby said, slowly as the shock kicked in.

"I do...you're a robot, aren't you?" Don asked, slowly and calmly.

Penny nodded at Donatello's words, before looking down slowly. "The first one capable of generating an Aura...I'm not real..."

Ruby shook her head, before grabbing and softly closing her hands. "Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

Donatello nodded in agreement, as he remembered a certain robotic genius.

Penny looked up, then looked at the two somewhat confused. "You're both...taking this...extremely well..."

Donatello chuckled and nodded. "Yeah...you could say I'm kinda used to strange stuff happening." And by his definition, he's not sure this counted as strange. Besides, it made an odd amount of sense in hindsight. "Besides, you said you can generate an Aura, right? That means, scientifically, you do have a soul. You are a person." He said, smiling, as Ruby smiled with him.

Penny smiled widely, before pulling the two into her arms. "Oh Ruby, Donatello!" She said, as she gave the two a crushing hug. Don was surprised as this tiny girl gave him a hug more comparable to one from Leatherhead. "You two are the best friends anyone could ever have!"

Ruby was barely gasping for breath as Don was once again thankful for his shell. "I think...your father might've been...a bit too worried for you..." He gasped out, thankful when she finally let the two go.

"Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you both would love him!" She said, smiling.

Don nodded, as he brushed himself off. "I'm always happy to meet another genius."

Ruby nodded and turned to Penny. "And he must be really smart if he built you all by himself."

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood." Penny said, the fully happy, go-lucky girl back.

"The General? Wait, is that why those soldiers were after you?" Ruby asked.

Donatello put his hand on his chin as he thought. "That would...make a lot of sense actually. Both of those." He said, wondering if Penny was really supposed to be some secret military project.

"They like to protect me." Penny confirmed, which Ruby scoffed at.

"What, do they think you can't protect yourself?"

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet. One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament." Penny explained to the two.

Don nodded. "I suppose that would make sense...a tournament like this would give a lot of experience and knowledge..." He mentioned.

Ruby found something else odd in her words.

"Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!" Ruby said, somewhat confused. However, this also caused Penny to look confused.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said..." Before their discussion could continue, they heard a voice that caused Penny to flinch.

"Check down here!"

Penny quickly turned to the two. "You have to hide!" She grabbed Ruby and picked her up, carrying her to a dumpster.

Ruby was struggling, trying to escape. "Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! We can help you!"

Penny then dumped her in the dumpster, and smiled. "It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people. I just don't want to get you in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?" Penny asked, with Ruby agreeing. Then Penny turned to Donatello.

Donatello widened his eyes and shook his head. "Uh, no thanks, trust me I can hide myself." He said, looking up and climbing up the corner of the alleyway. He'd learned a long time ago in New York that very few people looked up.

As Penny smiled, seemingly satisfied, she turned around as the soldiers came to her. Making up some story about how she was not alone and not with another guy and girl. The soldiers didn't seem to believe her, but, they didn't want to argue and just kindly yet sternly asked her to go with them. After leaving, Donatello leaped down by the dumpster Ruby had been peaking out of. As Don looked down, he saw Ruby suddenly fly back into it in fear, after hearing a rat.

"...Oh come on, what has a rat ever done to you?" Don asked.

* * *

It'd taken some time to get there but two motorcycles, one red one yellow, raced down the road before stopping in front of a club, one that seemed oddly vacant for being the early evening. Raph sat up and took his helmet off, Mikey on the back of the Shellcycle. Looking over at Yang on Bumblebee, he shrugged his arms.

"This dat place you told me you took apart? Heh, I seen betta clubs." Raph said, while Mikey was busy poking the seemingly winded Neptune on the back of her bike.

Yang shrugged. "Come on, my friend's in here." She said, while Raph smirked.

"Oh, one ah these "friends". I can't wait." He said, while cracking his knuckles.

As the group of four walked up to the gate. As they did, they saw two guys standing out front, dressed just like the goons that were with Torchwick that first night the turtles came here. Seeing Yang, however, they immediately panicked and ran inside, and the doors were pushed shut.

"Must be invitation only." Mikey said, pushing on the door to feel it not budge.

"Seems dey don't want ta give ya a warm welcome." Raph said, arms crossed, reaching for his sais.

However, Yang shook her head, putting her hand on his arm to stop him. "Nah, trust me it's cool." On her right arm, her bracelet unfolded into her weapon. "They're just playing hard to get!" On that last word she threw a punch, the explosion from it knocking the doors open, and the guards onto their stomachs. Yang walked in, like she owned it. "Guess who's back?"

As Raph followed, he got his warm welcome alright...around a dozen or so guns of it. Reaching down, Raph put his hands on his sais, Mikey did the same with his nunchucks, but Yang didn't seem to notice. As this tense situation went on for a few seconds, a skipping record seemed to finally annoy Yang, who turned to glare past the guns at the DJ, who wisely pulled the needle off.

"Boy, tough crowd..." Mikey said, as the guns were readied.

However before one of the trigger happy goons set off Yang or Raph's temper, a large man walked past them, clearly the head honcho. "Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." Clearing his throat, the man looked to show he was in control. "Blondie you're here...why?" However, his voice revealed he was both confused and nervous. "And who're the frea-er, friends?"

Yang smirked and walked past the armed guards. "You still owe me a drink. And my friends, that's my pal Raph and his brother Michelangelo, and that's Neptune. As for who they are, well...Raph's kinda like me. But with more anger issues." She said, which caused some of the guards to widen their eyes and back up slightly, as she dragged the man away.

Raph smirked and looked at the guards. "Boo." He said as he followed Yang, causing the guards to jump back.

* * *

In another area of town near the warehouse district, Blake and Sun were following symbols to lead them to a White Fang recruitment meeting. Meanwhile, Leonardo was hanging back across on another warehouse's roof, looking through some binoculars into a window. "Yep, that's the place alright." Leonardo said into the earpiece as Blake and Sun moved in.

"Alright, we're in." Blake told Leo quietly as the two were given their masks and entered with the other potential recruits.

"Alright, I'm getting it, I should be able to hear what they say. Good luck." He said, as he looked in to see what was going on. Inside he could see two sections, one filled with ranks of members in their uniforms, and another filled with regular Faunus with just a mask. On the stage stood a giant of a man, incredibly muscular that almost reminded Leo of a less fat Hun. And of course behind him was a flag of the White Fang.

As the people entering slowed to a halt, the man spoke up. "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long!" As he said that, Leonardo could see none other than Roman Torchwick walk on stage.

"Well...wasn't expecting him to be here..." Leonardo muttered, unsure if this was a stroke of luck, or if this was the opposite. Knowing how their turtle luck usually went…

Roman walked onto the stage to mass booing. "Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause!" He said sarcastically, as behind him a fairly short girl with both pink and chocolate brown hair follow him. As the new recruits began to question what a human was doing there, he decided to explain. "Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans...are the worst." He saluted to himself as an example. "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!"

 _Hmm, lovely crowd._ Leonardo thought, wondering what his game was.

Roman continued to explain. "Before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" At this point the crowd began to turn to his side. "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around..."

With that said, he snapped his finger, and the White Fang curtain was tossed away. Behind Roman stood several rows of weapons, swords, hammers, axes, all with a similar design to the electric swords that the brothers had been finding them using. Not only that were some strange rifles. They looked similar to the normal assault rifles, only sleeker and more compact. But the biggest attention grabber was the massive mech behind it all.

"Leo...are you seeing this?" Blake asked, somewhat worried. Leonardo swallowed and nodded. "Yeah...that's uh...that's a lot more than I was expecting us to find."

Roman wasn't done, however. "As some of you may have heard, this right here is Atlas's newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine, we do have some major operations in this district, but if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

Leonardo heard that last bit, and talked back into the earpiece. "Okay, they've got a base or something in this section and I the southeast. We also see they have all kinds of toys I think we'd rather not have you be the tests, so get out of there now."

* * *

With Yang and Raph the club owner, who Raph and Mikey learned was named Junior, slammed down a shot glass as he looked as frustrated as Raph and Yang did.

"I don't know!" He exclaimed, to which Raph growled.

"Your type always know somethin' and you ain't an exception, how could ya not know?!"

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back." He said, pointing to the two with each word. He then pointed to Raph. "In fact, if there's anyone you should be asking it's him, he saw them last, not me!"

It was at that moment that Neptune tried to be "helpful". "So where did they go?"

Michelangelo was forced to smack himself in the face at hearing that, while Junior, Yang, and Raphael looked at him for asking that. Raph sighed and smacked him upside the head, surprised it wasn't Mikey.

"C'mon dude, have you never seen a crop movie before! They never came back! They got whacked! They're swimming with the fishes." He said.

Raph tugged on his bandana and sighed. "Yeah yeah, idiots aside you better tell us what we want 'fore we get mad."

Junior looked down, very low on patience. " I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them." Then he turned to shout at the guards in the club. "Which is something I can relate to!"

Yang sighed and looked down, before turning around, Raph following, with Mikey and Neptune quick to follow.

"Utter waste a time." Raph grumbled.

Yang nodded as they headed out. "Well guess we can only hope the other teams had more luck."

* * *

While Leonardo felt they had more luck in finding information, that's about where it ended.

"He sees us..." Sun said, which Leo caught in his earbud.

Looking down into the window, he could see Roman angrily marching in their direction. That's when Blake spoke up. "He can't see in the dark."

With that said Leonardo heard a loud gunshot, making him flinch and cover his ear in pain, before pulling his katanas out. The warehouse had gone dark so he couldn't see a thing in there. "Guys, what's going on? Do you need help?" His question was answered in the form of Sun and Blake leaping through the window. Then the giant mech from earlier smashed through the wall.

As the two leaped up with him, Leo ran with the two as he sheathed his blades, keeping up easily, as they ran across the rooftops. However the mech was very easily capable of keeping up with them on the ground.

As the three ran, Leonardo looked back. "Blake, call everyone, we need their help!" As she did, the three ran across the rooftops with Sun and Blake trying their best to explain the situation while keeping ahead of the mech.

Eventually they came across a highway, leaping onto the cars. However the mech, piloted by Roman Torchwick, followed them, and charged, knocking cars aside as it rushed to get them.

"Ah, shell..." Leo growled as him and the others were forced to leap from car to car to stay ahead.

Raph and Yang had split off to try and attack the Paladin from multiple angles. Yang and Neptune where coming up behind the mech, but before Neptune could take any shots, Roman started throwing cars back behind him to force Yang to focus on dodging, keeping Neptune from making a clear shot.

Meanwhile, Raph was driving on a lower level below the highway, and as he saw a ramp, he smirked. "Ready Mikey!" He said, as he pulled his sais out and combined them into their alternate form, holding it in one hand while steering with the other. As Raph revved the Shellcycle up the ramp he launched it up and over the Paladin, screaming Mikey behind him, firing on it as he flew up, over, then next to. However the small bullets didn't seem to do anything, so he turned to his passenger. "Hey Mikey, blind him!" He said, as he drove the Shellcycle right next to him.

Mikey nodded and pulled his nunchucks out, and aimed one of the ends up at where he assumed the cockpit was. Then a torrent of flames spewed out and coated the front. While it didn't do much to damage the Paladin, it did shock Roman and force him to stop throwing cars, while slowing down.

Behind them, Neptune was able to pull his weapon off and aim it at the back, firing several times, this seeming to do some damage. However it wasn't enough, so he leaped off Bumblebee and onto the mech, his weapon a trident now, piercing into the "shoulder" joint.

Raph smirked. "So ya really are useful, huh?" He shouted up.

Leonardo stopped with Blake and Sun as they heard this, with the mech trying to shake Neptune off. As Leonardo drew his katanas, Sun looked to his partner. "Neptune, hang on!" He said, before a couple of shiny, yellow looking pseudo clones of himself were formed. Rushing out they leaped at the Paladin and exploded. However when Sun tried to do the same thing, the mech finally loosened Neptune and sent him flying right into Sun, knocking the two off.

Raph and Mikey winced. "Nevah mind..." He said, before seeing Weiss leap off ahead of them from an upper story. Raph slowed down, as Weiss stabbed her rapier into the ground, creating a thin sheet of ice. As the Paladin ran across it, it slipped and was sent flying off the edge and onto the ground under the highway.

Down below, Donatello and Ruby Rose awaited, weapons ready. Soon the other six joined them, weapons at the ready.

Mikey turned to Donatello. "So remember a while back when you said for once we get the cool toys instead of the bad guys? Yeah, don't ever tempt fate again." He then turned to Leonardo. "Hey dude, got a plan?" He asked, twirling his nunchucks as Roman stomped towards them.

As Leonardo looked around, he tried to think of a plan. "We need to distract it, try to find a weakness."

"I got that." Ruby said, then turned to her team. "Freezer Burn!" She said. At hearing that, herself and Blake leaped back. Weiss created another sheet of ice, while Yang leaped into the air before slamming her fists into the ice, creating a thick fog over the area.

Mikey's eyes widened. "That's so cool! Why don't we have attack names?" He asked, before Raph smacked him.

"Shut up and get to bein' a ninja!"

After that was said, the four also vanished into the mist. However, the Paladin still had some tricks. Several orbs on it produced some lasers which cut through the fog, letting Torchwick know if there was any movement. This caught Blake and Weiss, but the turtles were able to nimbly dodge pass them until they were right up in front of it.

Once there, they began their attack. Raphael and Donatello went for stabbing the laser producing orbs to effectively blind it, while Mikey and Leo attacked it t several spots, unable to scratch it.

"This isn't working!" Leo said.

Donatello looked it over. "...The joints, go for the joints!" Looking around by now the fog had dissipated enough for everyone to see each other. Ruby nodded when she heard Don's words.

However, Roman could also see them. Growling, he tried to kick at the braniac, but Don felt a sudden energy to him. Looking down, he saw a black glyph form under him, before he was sent flying backwards next to Weiss. "Ugh...thanks..."

Leonardo looked over at Mikey, before grabbing ahold of one of his nunchucks before launching himself upwards. However it was at this point that on the top of the mech, several missiles fired up. Leo widened his eyes. "Ah shell!" One of the missiles hit him, and knocked him flying. But at that point he saw Gambol Shroud in pistol form fly past him, connected to Blake's ribbon. Grabbing ahold, she turned and launched him at it like what he tried to do with Mikey. Yelling out, he slashed his two swords at the joint, slicing right through.

Using the distraction, Yang ran up to the mech and leaped onto the back, punching into it.

Raph smirked and ran towards it from the front. "Save some for me!" He yelled as he leaped up. However, the mech's arm came up and smashed right into the hot-headed turtle, knocking him back.

"Raph!" Leonardo called out, as he ran over to check on his brother. Helping Raph up, the two met up with the rest of their team.

With one distraction out of the way, the mech ran backwards through several pillars, smashing Yang through them, before leaving her in one. Turning around Torchwick sent the mech's fist right into the blonde bruiser, knocking her right through the pillar and onto the ground.

Mikey winced as he saw that. "Oooh...that's gotta hurt." He said.

But Raph smirked and shook his head. "Yeah...for Torchwick!"

"Er...what do you mean?" Mikey asked, confused.

Ruby spoke up, as the other two members met up with her. "With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special."

Mikey's eyes widened as he turned around. Looking over, he saw Yang catch the next punch from the mech, stopping it cold, before punching back, shattering the arm. "...Dude, your sister is way cool." He said, seeing the girl with practically flaming hair. "Heh, and I though Raph was a hot-head!"

But Torchwick wasn't defenseless. Looking down, he kicked the mech's leg, sending Yang flying past the two teams.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby cried out, with Blake throwing Gambol Shroud to Yang, who caught it. As Blake started twirling Yang like a living flail. However, the Paladin was too fast and agile to be hit. "We have to slow it down!" Ruby yelled.

Leonardo turned to Don. "Anything on it?" He asked.

The braniac nodded, having been studying it this whole time. "This is only a theory, but in order to power everything, there has to be power running along the various parts to power the whole thing. Which means if we cut the ones to the legs..."

"We cripple the whole thing!" Leo said, before turning to his brothers. "Alright, go in and target the legs, try to stab as deep as you can!" He then turned to Blake. "Keep him moving towards us, and we'll get him stuck for you!"

The four charged in. Normally Torchwick would be more comfortable in either staying away or fighting back, but the Yang-flail limited his options. He was forced to leap in the direction of the turtles. Leonardo and Raph took the left leg, while Michelangelo and Donnie took the right. Each one leaped into the air and using the bladed parts sank them as deep into the metal as they could. And it turns out Don's theory was right. The mech's legs stopped moving, even as the top kept trying to move.

"Now, get the shell outta here!" Raph yelled, as the four pulled off to avoid the Yang-fail as she smashed her fist right into the cockpit, sending the whole thing flying and smashing into pieces.

Torchwick rolled out from the wreckage before standing up and dusting himself off. Looking back, he saw the eight warriors, weapons drawn, and ready to take him in. It was clearly not a fight he could win.

Yang started the attack off by firing with her gauntlets. However at the second before they would've hit him, something else got in the way. It was the small woman Leo, Sun, and Blake had seen with him at the White Fang rally. She was holding what looked like parasol up, having deflected Yang's shots.

Roman, now smirking confidently, nodded at the eight. "Ladies, freaks, Ice Queen, always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..." He said to his associate, who just bowed.

After a few seconds of waiting for someone to make a move, Raph snarled and charged the two. "Think one more lackey's gonna help?! Well I don't think so-" He said, but as he thrust his sais forward and Neo raised her weapon to block, the two...shattered like glass. The eight looked around, and caught a Bullhead flying off with both Neo and Roman inside.

As Raph angrily yelled out at how that was cheating, the rest discussed what happened.

"Well, now we know who she was." Leo said to Blake.

"Yeah, I-" Mikey started before Weiss of all people interrupted him.

"Guess she made our plans...fall apart?" She tried joking weekly.

Mikey widened his eyes. "Wha- oh come on, that was my joke!" He grumbled, before Raph smacked him upside the head. "Wha-she said it, not me!"

"Yeah, but it was your joke she stole, right?" Raph said.

Meanwhile, Leonardo turned to Ruby. "We learned some stuff, Blake'll tell you our end. Weiss can let us know tomorrow. But for now...I think we all could use some rest."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well...I finally did it. And I kept a deadline for once too! I don't know why it took so long, but there it is. I apologize if the quality is lower, this was the first chapter in a while I haven't had a Beta Reader for, so I apologize if there's more mistakes than usual. I'm not much of an editor, and it is 5:40 AM when I went over, but here it is! I thank you all for your continued support and patience with my fic.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Several weeks had passed since the battle against Roman Torchwick and Teams RWBY and LMDR. In that time, Donnie had been up to work trying to analyze what they'd seen during the fight, and come up with ideas on how they could've gotten it. Raphael had at the same time taken to try and patrolling the streets of Vale to see if he could find out anything that was going on, or come across any more White Fang hideouts. Other than stopping one or two White Fang Dust robberies, he was so far unsuccessful.

Still, they had to carry on with classes and such, much to the disappointment of some of the turtles, but Leonardo had reminded his brothers that they were taking this task of theirs like any other, and that they had committed to this. After all, they couldn't go obsessively looking for answers with other obligations.

And one of these obligations was combat class, where Leonardo himself was standing in the arena facing off against one of his closest friends and rivals in this class: Pyrrha Nikos. Staring straight ahead at her, Leonardo was in a combat stance, legs spread out and blades held up, feeling the trigger to his shurikan launchers. He stared at his opponent, herself in a well-practiced combat stance, shield held in front as her sword was held back and aimed directly at him, the two daring each other to make the first move. Leonardo smirked as he took a couple steps to the right, with her countering it to the left herself, the two prowling each other, looking for a weakness. Unfortunately, since this was class, they didn't have the time to stay at this game of physical chess.

"Lady's first." Leo offered to Pyrrha. "Besides, I did go first last time, I should share the spotlight."

"My, such a gentleman." Pyrrha retorted back. However she did in fact charge towards him, keeping her shield raised. Leonardo swung his katanas through the air, launching a salvo of deadly shurikans at her. But as he suspected, they cleanly bounced off her shield. Soon the charging Pyrrha had reached Leo, who quickly jumped in the air and kicked his feet to Pyrrha's shield, swinging them back once airborne to flip over the Invincible Warrior, who quickly proved her name by Leonardo swinging his blades down at her only to somehow miss.

Although Leonardo had a feeling on why, regarding her little secret Semblance.

Leonardo looked back at her while swinging his arm and sword up in time to lock blades with her own sword, quickly leaning back as she swung her shield back at him, barely gleaming over him. Dropping, he swung his legs in an arc, causing Pyrrha to jump, allowing Leo to quickly kick up, ramming his head up into her stomach.

Eliciting a small grunt, Pyrrha wrapped one of her legs behind both of Leo's and swung backwards, throwing him back down to the floor. Leo was able to land on his feet gracefully, looking up at her as she fell the same way. However on her way down, her sword was in its rifle mode, firing several times at Leo, who was quick to bring his blades up to strike each bullet from the air.

As soon as Pyrrha landed, Leo charged this time, thrusting one blade forward, intending to distract her shield and try to swing at her back while her sword was still a rifle. However, Pyrrha didn't intend to let Leo dictate the terms anymore. Instead of blocking, she turned her body so that his thrust went just past her body, allowing her to roll over his shell, than kick off of it. As she back flipped away, she also threw her shield at him. Leo however jumped backwards, letting it hit his shell. It bounced right off, ricocheting to the floor then back at the landing Pyrrha, who got it just as Leo landed right in front of her, with his shell to her.

He swung his katana back at her, quickly swinging it up and down, all in successive strikes. However Pyrrha was able to raise her shield and block each strike, then extended her sword into spear form, swinging it low and taking out his legs. Of course that wasn't enough to knock Leo on his shell, who reached down and grabbed the shaft, swinging himself back up to kick her shield and kick back away, giving them some space. The two stared at each other for a moment before charging at each other and clashing each other in a blitz of clashes.

On the sidelines, Teams LMDR, RWBY, and JNPR were watching with the same excitement that filled the class whenever the two top students went at it.

"Go Pyrrha! Knock him on his Shell!" Nora said, pumping her arms with excitement that matched her grin.

"You got it Leo, show her how a ninja does it!" Mikey countered with his own cheer.

Raphael was meanwhile leaning back with a smirk as he and Yang talked about the fight.

"No way red-head's gonna take Leo out today. He's definitely on top o' his game today." Raph said with a grin.

"I dunno Raph, remember how this went last time? That was not exactly promising." Yang reminded him with a nudge.

"An' I told ya, he wasn't on his a game last time." Raph countered.

"Uh huh, sure he wasn't." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Whateva, you know it." Raph said, before turning to look past her. "Hey Blake, ya know that Leo wasn't on his a game last time right?" Raph asked, before seeing that Blake had her nose buried in a book. "...Blake? Come on, ya not even watchin' it's Leo an' Pyrrha!"

Blake looked up quickly, looking back at him. "Huh, what?"

Raph just rolled his eyes. "Whateva, bookworm." He said, before returning his attention back to the fight. Even then, behind the three teams, two students were particularly interested in the fight.

The fight was certainly intensifying as Leonardo and Pyrrha kept locking blades, with Pyrrha slowly keeping Leo on the defensive. In their first few fights, Leo had been a bit hesitant, still getting used to the fact that Aura meant he didn't have to hold back and worry about accidentally cutting or stabbing his opponent, but ever since he did, he'd been catching up with her, until they had become more matched in class. However, he was mostly forced on the offensive thanks to one major issue in their swordplay.

Leonardo kicked off the ground as Pyrrha swung low, landing on her raised shield and swung his blade down under it several times...but each time was a miss on his part. Or rather, her part. Leo could feel the subtle tug on his blades with each swing and he knew he'd have to change his tactics. Fortunately for him, Master Splinter had always taught the brothers that their weapons where a mere tool and extension of the ninja. Everything, from their body to their minds were also honed in as a weapon. And only Leonardo's katana were made of metal.

Kicking off of her shield, his toe caught underneath said shield and as he flipped backwards, the shield was tossed up as well. Leonardo didn't waste a second, knowing he wouldn't have time to land, so as he fell, he swung his hips around and brought his foot across to smack her right in the face, landing on his feet crouched. Not giving her a second, Leo tossed his right sword up and threw in uppercut to collide with Pyrrha's chin, sending her into the air. Leonardo then jumped up to meet her. However, just because Pyrrha worked best when up against metallic weapons didn't mean she was useless against kicks and punches.

As Leo soared up into the air, Pyrrha quickly wrapped her legs around his hips and swung backwards, letting go to send him crashing to the floor. She quickly threw her shield and sword down at his shell, hitting both, then landing on his shell, catching her weapons back, and rolling off of him.

However, Leonardo was not yet done. Kicking up, he got on his feet again and ran at her, coming up with a new idea on what might work. He leaped up and caught the edge of her shield, forcing it down and swinging his blade. As expected, he felt it tug away...which is when he let go of his katana. As she was focused on his sword, his fist caught her by surprise. He kicked her shield with his other fit, falling and swinging his sword again, letting go at the last moment to sock her left cheek, spinning and catching both blades in the opposite hand.

Leaping backwards, he launched several shurikans at her, before going horizontal to kick her back, tumbling her forward. Landing, he quickly charged her, headbutting her right in the spine, rolling over her to grab her shoulders and flip her hard on her chest. Then to finish it off, he tucked in and landed hard on her with his shell. Rolling off of her, he leaped backwards and landed on his feet, looking back at her.

"And that's the match." Came Glynda's voice over the two.

The lights then came up and Leonardo took a heavy breath, relaxing and sheathing his blades, walking over to Pyrrha and leaning down to her. "Excellent job...as always, Pyrrha." He panted, offering her his hand, which she gladly took.

"Yeah...you continue to be a most worthy adversary." She said, similarly out of breath as he helped her up, with the two turning to look at Glynda.

"Well done, both you Mr. Splinterson and Ms. Nikos. You'll both have no trouble qualifying for the tournament." She said with a small smile and a hint of pride.

Leonardo gave her a respectful bow as Pyrrha nodded.

"Thank you, professor." She said, as the two prepared to return to their seats and Glynda returned to her Scroll.

"Now, I know that as usual, they put on a tough act to follow. But we do have time for one more sparring match." Her eyes scanned the classroom, before laying them on one student who was not paying attention, a fatal error in Glynda's class.

"Ms. Belladonna." Glynda said, causing said student yo snap up from her book, shutting it hard, eyes wide.

Raph chuckled quietly. "Heh, busted." However that earned him a smack upside the head from the blonde next to him, which surprised him.

"Huh...it wasn't me this time. Sweet." Mikey said quietly before Glynda spoke up again.

"You've been rather...docile as of late." She said, however with a hint of concern as opposed to the usual strictness.

Leonardo looked up at his other good friend with another hint of concern. Glynda was right, and Leo had noticed it as well. Ever since their last fight with Torchwick, Blake had become reclusive, anti-social, spending all of her time in the library.

…

Okay, now that was normal of her, but not to this extent. She adamantly refused to leave her room or the library except for classes, sometimes even skipping lunch for more time there and from what he'd heard from Raph she was even staying up way too late researching, sometimes even avoiding sleeping at all.

However, before Glynda could finish suggesting that Blake spar, one of the very interested students behind Raph and Yang raised his hand. He was a pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and gray, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front, hair.

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." She said, but then Mercury spoke up again.

"Actually, I wanna fight...him." He said, pointing down at Leonardo. Leo was a bit caught off guard by that, not expecting to fight again after that grueling duel.

"I'm afraid Mr. Splinterson has just finished a match. I recommend you choose someone else." She said sternly, eyes narrowed.

"No no, it's fine." Leo said, rolling his shoulders. "It's Friday, I can rest easy tomorrow."

"Very well, if you insist." Glynda said, walking off. Pyrrha gave Leonardo a warm smile and a thumbs up.

"Good luck, Leonardo." She said, as she walked off.

In a moment, Mercury walked down. He didn't seem to have any weapons, the only thing Leonardo noticed as he took up position was that he had some rather heavy-looking boots. Leonardo saw him get into his own combat stance, arms held out with his legs ready.

Glynda gave the countdown and the two warriors stared each other down as Leonardo did earlier, keeping an eye out for any noticeable weakness. However, Mercury seemed to be the less patient of the two, quickly rushing at Leonardo, swinging his leg out at Leo, who was quick to dodge it, leaping back. Once he landed on his feet, he charged forward, swinging his blades back and forth in deadly arcs. Sure enough, Mercury used his boots to block each swing of his attack.

Mercury was definitely fast as Leo could see, able to block each swing of his. Leaping back, Leo pulled on the triggers and swung his blades, a deadly barrage of shurikans hurtling towards Mercury. Mercury just smirked and raised one leg, kicking it out several times. With loud bangs, his boot fired off several rounds, knocking the discs out of the air.

 _So...now we have boot guns. One of these days, I'm going to stop being surprised._

After that bit, Leonardo charged in again, leaping over Mercury, swinging his sword down at him. This did hit Mercury in the face, but as Leo landed, Mercury swung a leg out, catching Leo's back, firing as it hit, sending Leo forward. He landed on his hands and backflipped quickly o recover, panting and still a bit tired from his last fight.

However, as Leo stared at Mercury, he saw that Mercury was just looking Leo over, a small frown on his face, as if he was trying to figure something out but couldn't. Leo shook his head and took the distraction, leaping up to connect his face with Mercury's, backflipping and catching his chin with both of his blades. Landing there, he was about to continue when Mercury shook his head.

"Alright, I forfeit." He said, which caught Leo by surprise. Sure, there had been forfeits in this class before, but that tended only to be in one sided matches. This fight had barely started, but from what had happened, Leo got the impression Mercury was quite a skilled warrior.

"Wait, what? Why, the fight's barely begun!" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? You just beat a world renown fighter and you were even barely breaking a sweat now, it's clear this is a hopeless match." He said, shrugging.

Leo didn't buy it for a minute, slowly putting his weapons away, while he crossed his arms. Glynda seemed equally surprised as well before announcing the results.

"Alright. Leonardo Splinterson wins...again." She said, putting the results into her Scroll then looked up at Mercury. "Maybe next time you'll be wiser in choosing your opponents."

"Will do." Mercury said casually as he walked away, just as the bell rang.

Leonardo walked back over to the stands as Glynda told the class about how the upcoming dance was on Sunday, but also that their first missions would be on Monday.

As Leo met up with his brothers, the four started to make their way out towards the dorms. Mikey was the first to give Leo a high three.

"Awesome job, bro, you totally kicked shell today! Two victories in a row, and one was also against Pyrrha!" He said, winking. "Someone owes me twenty Lien now." Mikey said with a chuckle.

Leo nodded smiling. "Thanks Mikey, I'm glad you're so confident in my skills." He said, before his smile slowly vanished. "Still, there's something about that Mercury guy...he gave up way too easily."

"Yeah, I thought der was somethin' fishy wit' dat guy." Raph said in agreement as they made their way out.

"Hey guys, look can we hurry up and head back to the dorms? I wanna show you guys something I found out." Donnie said quickly.

Raph shrugged. "Sure, why not. T'anks ta dis stupid dance, Yang's bailed on our race night." Raph said as the four brothers walked to their dorm.

* * *

The turtles soon made their way over to the dorm, with Donnie standing over one of the confiscated swords they found last semester.

"So what is it Donnie?" Leo asked.

"See these swords? Well thanks to Blake and Sun's recon, we did see that they're making more of these, or at least getting more of them. And unlike the Paladin that Torchwick was piloting, there's at least no open mention of these kind of weapons. So I doubt that they're also stealing these from Atlas or anywhere else."

"So what? Da Purple Dragons were a two-bit street gang back home, yet dey still were able to steal super classified stuff from the US Government an' even freaking Bishop." Raph said.

"Yes, that is true, but just because something happened I our world, doesn't mean this one works the same." He said, before returning to the swords. "Besides, I did some more through examinations of the tech on these swords. It's brilliantly advanced no doubt...but the material used to make it looks almost shoddy and kinda scrapped together. Not exactly something the world's most advanced nation and military might would make."

"But it is something that a hidden terrorist group might make...assuming they have the technical know-how." Leo stated, nodding his head.

"Exactly. Now, where this knowledge came from is still stumping me, but it's not as important right now. Raph here did a little scouting for me on a hunch in that warehouse district that the White Fang were meeting in." He said, turning to Raph.

"I couldn't stay out dere too long, but sure enough dere'd be trucks an' Bullheads that'd be heading in. Always one at a time, neva in a group." Raph confirmed.

"Not only that, some of the pressing and fabricating of the metal is definitely machine pressed. Not super high quality, but it wasn't just some guy over a furnace smacking some metal with a hammer either. Funny thing is it turns out that in this district, there are a couple abandoned factories. I asked around for some information, and it turns out one of them is missing any sort of records."

"You know, we've been in a lot of evil lairs before, and that sounds like grade A evil lair material myself." Mikey said. However, Leonardo felt his smile lower into a frown after hearing Don's explanation.

"Hey Don...where'd you get that information about the factories from?" Leonardo asked.

Donatello felt his own smile falter a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. "Um well...I kinda...asked Blake about that stuff..." He said, causing the mood in the room to somber a bit.

"Ya know, what she's doin', it ain't healthy. Not dis kinda obsession." Raph said looking over to Leo.

"Yeah...almost beginning to remind me a bit of someone I know." Mikey said, meaningfully looking up at Leonardo. "Admittedly, a lot less...moody, somehow."

Leonardo gave a deep sigh and nodded. "Trust me...of everyone here, I know best how much this can change you for the worst. And...I was able to pull myself out. But only with some help." Leo said, looking at his brothers. "I'll try talking with her tomorrow, I promise."

"Good, an' when you're done wit' dat, we can go in an' smash dat place apart." Raph said, grinning as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"Wait, we can't do it so soon! What about the dance, bros!" Mikey said, which caused his three brothers to look at him with raised eyebrows as if Mikey was...well, being more Mikey than usual.

"What...about it?" Leonardo asked neutrally.

"Come on, we are so going there, we have to!" Mikey said, as Raph, Leo, and Don rested their faces in their palms.

"Mikey, we kinda got much, much bigga things ta do den go ta some stupid dance." Raph grumbled.

"Come on, every classic highschool movie ever has a big ol dance for it! _Footloose_ , _Back to the Future_ , _Fast Times at Ridgemont High_ , heck even _Teen Wolf_!" Mikey said, counting them off on his fingers.

"Well, Beacon's really more of a college than a highschool..." Donnie pointed out before Raph shook his head.

"That don't matta, we ain't in a movie!" Raph pointed out.

"Come on, weren't we just talking about how Blake is going too far with this whole thing, how she's too focused and pushing herself? We gotta be the same way, have a little bit of a break." Michelangelo argued.

"Mikey, look we're not exactly pushing too hard. Even if we don't go out and destroy it we could use that time spying on it and scouting it out." Leo said.

"Look, guys come on. This is important to the school and the people we're supposed to be blending in with. Besides, right after the dance is a big major mission. I bet we could find one nearby the warehouse and kill two birds with one stone, instead of wearing ourselves out just before then." Mikey said.

His brothers were...a bit surprised to say the least.

"Did...Mikey just make a logical argument?" Leonardo asked, looking at Donatello.

"I...think he did." Don said with a nod.

Raph shook his head. "Oh come on guys!"

"Raph...Mikey does have a point. We've been going the extra mile ever since that incident at the docks last semester, and this is a big deal for these people who are basically holding us while we're lost in their world." Don said.

"And while we're used to that, we shouldn't be constantly at this. We can still help out, and it would work as our mission we're going on just one day later. Plus it would be good to take a break once in a while."

Raph looked at them before sighing and shaking his head. "Fine, yeah, whateva." Raph said, laying back in his bed.

"Hah hah yes! Score one for the Mikester!" Mikey said cheering, until a pillow slammed him to his bed, scaring Klunk off.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So...it's been a while. We even passed the one year anniversary and we're only on Chapter Ten thus far. I can only apologize, I temporarily ran out of steam and the stress of writing that last chapter made me realize I wasn't having fun writing anymore. And that the last chapter...was really bad. I just blatantly copied the episode, very little original stuff (not that this fic was all that original to begin with) and I just sorta kept pushing it off. Then I started writing my other fic _Life has Many Walls, Ed-boys_ an Ed, Edd 'n Eddy and Attack on Titan crossover and I was just having a blast doing so. I was coming up with so many ideas that I am actually looking forward to getting to, and it made me reevaluate how I'm writing this fic. I think I need to scale back a bit, each chapter in this fic breaks between 5-8 thousand words, which is good and all and if I have that much to fill I will, but I started trying to just keep an eye and was trying to put in more words for the sake of more words. I was already meeting my established goal of at least 1k per chapter, so this was unnecessary.**

 **So with that said, I am going to be shaking things up a bit, chapters may be getting smaller, and I am not going to be promising any schedule for my own sake.**

 **Oh, and I hope everyone enjoys my new cover title, made by myself...which I probably shouldn't brag about.**

 **Also, with this chapter, I decided to do some thing that I almost never do (since it doesn't have the advantage of being on a forum like Spacebattle does):**

 **Answer and respond to Reviews! Most of these I've already sent a PM to, but I figured it'd be good to answer in public for those who read the reviews, but still don't see them:**

"Starboy34tcoos-

Of the TMNT stories on here, I'm glad someone finally did one of the 2003 turtles stuff and that you didn't make them Human. I look forward to the next chapter."

 **Thanks! I'm not a fan at all of stories that just turn non-human characters into human characters. It loses some interesting story potential and is usually just a cheep cop-out.**

"Jackelope89-

I do hope you explain why the Turtles suddenly get aura when it clearly shows it has to be activated/released by someone first."

 **Obviously I won't spoil what I will and won't say in the story, but as far as RWBY's earlier moments...Jaune's activation is a pretty weak part in the storytelling and a lot around it makes little sense, so I wouldn't say it's quite that obvious.**

"stardrago-

So, I was wondering that if the turtles have been practicing with their Aura, will they be able to like when their time in the Ninja Tribunal to be able to transform into their Dragon avatars; like their form of semblance?"

 **Again, no spoilers, but I will say the way Semblances and the Ninja Tribunal ki works is very similar, but very different at the same time (namely the power "source"). However, the turtles themselves don't quite fit in with Remnant either…**

"nightmaster000-

Something's been bothering me about Stockmans appearance. Shouldn't he be just a brain now, instead of just a head? I mean I think this point in the NT timeline he's only a brain in robot that projects a hologram of his old head."

 **This one I definitely should've clarified given the...popularity of _Back to the Sewer_ , but Stockman did gain a new robotic body when he was dealing with the Purple Dragons that almost got hijacked from the Cyber Shredder. And as that was the last we saw of Stockman (besides in the far future, of course) that's what he would look like. If anyone's interested, the episode is called "Hacking Stockman".**

"Anime brony-

Lose one of their own? Are talking about the when Donnie was turned a monster by the mutant outbreak Bishop caused."

 **I'm...sorry if I am missing something obvious, but I've gone over my fic extensively again and again but I can't find the part you're talking about.**

"JessesanMan-

How is LMDR pronounced ?"

 **Lumber. I believe I've said it in the fic before, but there.**

"DarkDevilKnight-

When the school dance come up I think Raph should be Yang's date for the night. Makes me think that two hot heads would be a good pairing for the shipping, however this is just a suggestion til the turtles go home."

 **Oh gosh...I'm surprised it took this long for the shipping to start.**

"the17thmuse

Um, just a small suggestion on the team's names. Almost everything in RWBY is color-themed, so maybe instead of team LMDR, why not arrange it into MRLD to spell 'emerald'. Other than that the story is turning out nicely."

 **As I've said above, the team is named "Team Lumber" with the color in reference being like that of wood or even a forest (so brown or green). Not to mention, MRLD wouldn't work as then Mikey would have to be the leader...and nobody wants that.**

 **Any Question I didn't answer I feel already has been answered by now or would be too spoilery for me to answer.**

 **Anyways, overly long Author's note if finally done.**


End file.
